Oh, My Unicorn
by DeerUnicorn
Summary: [4 chap UPDATE!] Lay mengikuti kompetisi Dance antar SMA. Dengan topeng dan dance yang energik, Lay masuk grand final. Unicorn jadi identitas rahasianya. Karena tidak mewakili sekolah manapun, Mr Park memasukkan Lay ke sekolah yang ditunjuknya agar Lay bisa mengikuti kompetisi. Banyak rintangan yang dihadapi Lay di sekolah barunya dengan Kim Junmyeon, sang ketua PHP. Pairing SuLay!
1. Chapter 1

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Wu Yi Fan aka Kris

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Weird. Little OOC. Adaptasi dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Lay POV: Unicorn!

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam yang ditunggu oleh banyak orang. Malam yang aku tunggu. Juga _yeoja_ berbaju _pink_ itu, _namja_ dengan jaket mahal itu, atau bahkan anak kecil yang diajak ayahnya datang ke gelanggang olahraga ini. juga para penjual itu. Begitu ajaib rasanya melihat sebuah acara televisi nasional bisa memengaruhi banyak orang.

Ingar-bingar musik sudah terdengar sebelum acara dimulai. Sebuah spanduk besar bertuliskan "HIGH SCHOOL DANCE COMPETITION" berkibar-kibar di pintu masuk. Di sepanjang koridor, juga di jalan sebelum masuk GOR. Nyaris di setiap sisi sekitar GOR spanduk semacam itu terpampang.

Sejumlah peserta kompetisi ini terlihat tegang, sibuk menghafal gerak tari terbaik mereka. Aku memilih untuk tidak bergabung dengan mereka. Aku hanya berdiri di sudut lain yang tidak terlihat. Meski sama tegangnya dengan mereka, aku tidak sesibuk peserta-peserta itu.

Ada juga keinginan untuk berdiri di salah satu sudut, melakukan pemanasan supaya ada orang yang bisa memerhatikanku. Misalnya, eh, yeoja yang sedang memakai _capuchon_ itu pasti masuk final. Lalu, kalau aku berada di sana, saingan-sainganku pasti bersikap manis denganku—padahal sebenarnya ingin menusuk dari belakang. Pokoknya, kalau aku berdiri di sana, pasti terasa aura-aura persaingan.

Beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya acara dimulai. MC dengan pakaian yang sangat trendi—gaya anak muda zaman sekarang— naik ke panggung dan melambai ke seluruh penonton. Musik _hip hop_ membahana di seluruh gelanggang. Penonton bertepuk tangan dan bersorak, menambah kemeriahan malam ini.

"Selamat malam untuk penonton yang ada di studio maupun di rumah! Tepuk tangannya manaaa?" MC melambai-lambaikan tangannya meminta _applause_ yang lebih meriah lagi. "Semuanya semangat, ya! Kenapa? Karena, malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya diadakan 'High School Dance Competition' babak penyisihan pertama! Karena itu, mari kita sambut mastermind acara ini. Siapa? _Yup_! Mr Park Chanyeol!"

Orang yang disebut tadi sudah berdiri di samping sang MC. Umurnya sekitar 40 tahunan. Badannya tinggi tegap, sosoknya sangat karismatik. Di umur yang sudah lumayan itu, dia masih bergaya seperti anak muda belasan tahun. _Mix and match_ kostumnya sangat keren, jauh dari kesan orang yang sudah berumur kepala empat. Yang pasti, aku sangat menyukai gaya Mr Park. Kadang-kadang, kalau Mr Park memakai jas putihnya, aku suka merasa… ah, tidak. Tidak jadi. Pokoknya, menurutku, _fashion_ Mr Park sangat keren.

Sebelum ini, aku pernah bertemu dengan Mr Park. Beberapa kali malah—Bahkan, dia yang membuat aku berada di sudut ini sekarang. Dan, menurutku… dia orang yang keren. Dia juga orang yang sangat baik.

" _Mungkin kau harus datang ke acara yang saya buat besok malam"_

"Waeyo _?"_

" _Datang saja. Saya harap kau bisa mengambil satu hal positif atau… satu hal yang lain, mungkin?"_

Entah apa maksud dari kata-kata itu. Aku masih belum mengerti. Tapi, aku jadi penasaran. Maka dari itu, malam ini, aku datang ke sini untuk melihat apa maksud dari ucapan Mr Park itu.

"Semuanya masih semangaaaattt?" seru si MC, setelah membacakan sponsor acara ini. Tadi, dia juga sedikit memberikan pengenalan tentang orang yang naik ke panggung—entah siapa, aku tidak memerhatikan. Sepertinya, tadi aku melamun ketika melihat peserta masuk ke tempat kompetisi—mungkin dia jurinya karena dia membawa kalung medali di tangannya. "Ingat! Yang dinilai di sini tidak hanya keluwesan gerakan tubuh, tapi juga daya tangkap. Karena nanti, ada koreo baru yang harus kalian hafalkan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat! Dan tentunya… keunikan kalian semua dalam mengapresiasi gerakan! Oke _guys_?" lanjut si MC dengan semangat.

Peserta sepertinya tidak mendengarkan. Sebagian besar masih terlihat tegang. Membuat si MC tertawa. "Kenapa kalian terlihat tegang? Santai saja" canda si MC, "Jadi _dancer_ itu tidak gampang. Untuk peserta yang nanti dapat kalung dari juri, langsung ke pinggir! _It means, you're out! Don't be sad, but try again next year!_ Siap? Langsung saja… _Hit it_ , DJ!"

Musik langsung membahana begitu sang DJ memasang lagu. Semua peserta yang berdiri di tengah lapangan menari dengan gaya mereka masing-masing. Beberapa penonton yang sengaja datang membawa orang-orang terdekat mereka—demi mendukung anggota keluarga mereka yang menari di atas arena— mulai meneriakkan yel-yel. Wow, keren! Maksudku, pasti seru kalau mempunyai pendukung seperti itu. Seolah ada energi baru yang merasuki kita ketika sedang tampil. Dan, biasanya, penari yang pendukungnya banyak punya peluang besar jadi terkenal, yah, meskipun gerakannya tidak terlalu bagus.

Ketika dilihat, ulah penonton ternyata bermacam-macam. Beberapa orang dari orang-orang itu memakai kaos bergambar wajah salah satu peserta. Beberapa lagi membuat spanduk bertuliskan nama peserta, fotonya, dan nomor pesertanya. Ada juga gerakan-gerakan si peserta itu yang diikuti oleh pendukungnya. Wow, yang pasti semua orang itu sangat bersemangat mendukung keluarga dan teman mereka!

Itu ada apa, ya? _Omo_! Dari bangku penonton itu, ada sekelompok penonton yang memakai kostum sama dan mereka menari bersamaan, dengan gerakan yang sama pula! Wah, ternyata sejauh itu dukungan dari para penonton.

Setelah puas melihat para penonton itu, aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arena. Agak mengganggu juga melihat puluhan _dancer_ yang lagi bergerak sana-sini. mataku sampai pusing hendak melihat yang mana. Kadang-kadang, aku sial. Ketika sedang memerhatikan _yeoja_ yang gerakannya lentur itu, malah tertutup dengan _dancer_ di depannya yang sedang _slide-slide_ tidak jelas sambil menjejak kaki. Pokoknya, sangat pusing melihat para peserta yang menampilkan gerakan berbeda.

Semua peserta di atas arena masih terlihat sibuk mengikuti tempo lagu dan mencoba menggerakkan badan seindah mungkin. Beberapa peserta menampilkan _street dance_ , menghentak-hentakkan bahu atau badannya setiap _beat_ muncul dari _turntable_ sang DJ. Gerakan mereka sangat energik. Seolah-olah dunia milik mereka sendiri dan gaya merekalah yang paling keren. Aku juga menyukai _street dance_. Tapi, kadang-kadang saja. Masalahnya, _street dance_ sering dihubungkan dengan kekerasan. Padahal, belum tentu begitu, bukan? Tapi, aku tetap mendukung _street dance_.

Beberapa peserta lagi—khususnya _namja_ — menampilkan _break dance_. Kalau dilihat dari mata orang awam, mereka terlihat seperti orang yang sedang beratraksi dengan tubuh mereka. Sangat sulit menangkap sisi tariannya kalau tidak dihayati lebih dalam. Dan kadang-kadang, agak aneh juga mereka menampilkan gerakan itu. Maksudku, gerakannya sih keren, bagus, dan… akrobatik. Tapi, kesan yang muncul… tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Apalagi, aku belum pernah melihat _yeoja break dance_. Jadi, aku belum bisa menangkap sisi lembut dari _dance_ semacam ini.

Di arena itu, ada juga peserta yang gerakannya sangat biasa, ada juga gerakan yang seadanya. Musik ke mana, gerakan ke mana. Mungkin mereka ke sini hanya ingin tampil di TV. Beberapa _yeoja_ —sepertinya mereka anak _cheers_ —menunjukkan _double back_ _handspring_ , sedikit _toe touch_ , dan _precision movement_. Sepertinya, gerakan itu sudah sering mereka lakukan di tim _cheers_ mereka. Menurutku, lebih baik jangan menggunakan gerakan _cheers_ untuk lagu semacam ini. Bukan berarti gerakan _cheers_ tidak cocok dengan lagu hip hop. Maksudku, gerakan _cheers_ itu bagus kalau dimainkan bersama-sama dengan kompak. Bukan sendiri. Kalau sendiri kesannya jadi sibuk sendiri.

Tapi, itu hanya pendapat, sih.

Gerakan peserta-peserta yang lain, sangat bagus. Benar-benar hiburan, sebuah penampilan yang sangat memukau, dan pantas untuk lolos dari kalung sang juri. Mereka bisa melakukan _slide_ dengan sempurna, _spin_ yang _balance_ , dengan jejakan kaki serta hentakan bahu yang pas dengan _beat_ musik. _Ugh, I love that!_

Hey, itu siapa? Kurang ajar!

Ada satu peserta dengan seenaknya mendorong peserta lain sampai terjatuh. Peserta dengan setelan _training_ dan ikat kepala. Padahal, gerakannya sangat biasa. Hanya ngelenturin badan saja. Dia juga mendorong _yeoja_ di dekatnya! Aku melihatnya! Astaga, curang! Dan hasilnya, _yeoja_ itu diberikan kalung ke lehernya. _Out_!

Musik terus berdentum di gelanggang. Para peserta mulai melakukan koreo yang sama dengan yang diajarkan juri beberapa menit lalu. Si _namja_ yang berkostum _training_ itu masih tetap mendorong orang ke sana kemari. Dan, juri sama sekali tidak member dia kalung biar dia segera keluar dari arena!

Aku heran kenapa tidak ada juri yang melihat dia! Memangnya dia siapa? Pokoknya, _namja_ curang itu benar-benar tidak bisa diampuni. Tidak spotrif! Eh, sprotif! Yah, pokoknya itulah. Aku hanya bisa berharap juri ada yang bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat kelakuan curang si ikat kepala sialan itu! tuh, kan, ada yang keluar lagi gara-gara dia. Oh, itu, kan _yeoja_ berbaju kuning yang gerakannya keren tadi! Padahal dia cocok masuk final.

Makin lama makin sedikit peserta yang berada di atas arena. Beberapa peserta yang keluar nampak murung dan marah-marah. Kesal karena mereka sudah susah-susah latihan di rumah, namun gagal di arena. Sebagian lagi mungkin kesan karena si kostum _training_ itu mendorongnya sampai jatuh dan dikalungi juri.

Yang benar saja. Mengapa yang gerakannya sangat keren kalah dengan si kostum _training_ yang gerakannya tidak jelas begitu. Ini harus diluruskan, Harus diselesaikan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, peserta benar-benar sisa tiga orang saja. Aku tidak menyangka kompetisi bisa berakhir dengan cepat. Tiga peserta yang terpilih semuanya _namja_!

Astaga, si kostum _training_ ada di antara tiga orang yang masuk ke final!

"Oke! _Thank you_ DJ untuk _beat_ nya yang oke banget!" seru MC, maju ke tengah arena diiringi jingle musik acara kompetisi ini. "Wow! Seru banget, ya! Semuanya sangat keren! Sekarang kita sudah mendapatkan tiga orang untuk masuk ke grand final bulan depan. Yang pertama adalah… Kwangjun elastic dari Gangnam-gu High School!" seru MC sambil membaca catatan yang ada di tangannya.

Yang dimaksud dengan Kwangjun elastic adalah si kostum _training_ sialan itu. _Namja_ itu langsung melakukan gerakan elastisnya dan penonton berseru meriah.

"Lalu, kita punya… Shindong the Artistic dari Anyang Art High School!"

Shindong the Artistic adalah _namja_ berbadan gemuk yang mempunyai gerakan-gerakan presisi. Gerakan presisi adalah gerakan yang arah gerak anggota badannya jelas, misalnya kalau merentangkan tangan harus lurus, kalau menggerakan tangan ke atas, harus benar-benar berbentuk huruh I.

Boleh juga dia masuk final.

"Dan yang terakhir, kita punya… Kim Jongin… dari Seoul of Performing Art High School"

 _Namja_ yang merasa dirinya paling _cool_ itu langsung tersenyum ke arah penonton, membuat sebagian _yeoja_ di situ berteriak histeris. Gerakannya, menurutku boleh juga. Bagus dan detail. Dan… keren. Keren banget. Apalagi, ditambah senyumnya. Meskipun sejak tadi, _namja_ itu lebih sering tebar pesona daripada nge _dance_.

Dari sudut tempatku berdiri, aku terus melihat ke arah tiga peserta itu. Ada yang kurang. Dan sepertinya… aku juga harus berada di sana dan berdiri mewakili _yeoja-yeoja_ yang jadi peserta tadi. Aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku mempunya gerakan yang lebih keren daripada Kwangjun "Plastik" barusan.

MC sedang membacakan prosedur _grand final_ ketika aku menarik _capuchon_ ku ke atas kepala. Agar orang-orang di atas tribun sana tidak ada yang bisa melihat rambutku. Sebenarnya, orang-orang juga tidak akan ada yang mengenalku. Aku memakai topeng pemberian dari _haraboeji_. Kata _haraboeji_ , dia mendapatkan topeng itu dari temannya yang baru pulang dari Kanada.

Dengan tekad yang kuat, aku membuka pintu masuk peserta, lebih tepatnya menggebrak pintu itu. Perhatian beberapa orang di sana, termasuk si MC, langsung teralih. Aku langsung berjalan ke tengah berdebar-debar, tapi semangatku juga membara. _Security_ yang berniat menangkapku langsung ditahan oleh Mr Park. Begitu aku sampai di tengah arena, aku bisa merasakan semua mata di gedung ini menatap ke arahku. Mungkin, mata orang se-Korea Selatan menatap ke arahku.

"Ada apa ini?" MC kebingungan melirik ke panitia dan diriku. Sepertinya dia bingung: Gue bagian dari acara atau perusak acara.

Sekarang, aku sudah berada di tengah arena. Ditonton semua orang. Dan, aku…

Sekarang, aku ingin melakukan apa?

Sedang apa aku di sini?

Astaga, mengapa tadi aku bisa berani menuju ke sini?

Ya, Tuhan! Sekarang aku harus melakukan apa?

 _Dance_! Ya. Aku bisa _dance_. Ini, kan kompetisi _dance_.

Aku langsung menjatuhkan jaket tanpa pikir panjang. Tiba-tiba aku bergerak sesuai gerakan yang sudah diajarkan juri ke semua peserta barusan. Meski hanya melihat dari sudut gelap di sana, aku tetap bisa mengikuti koreo ini. Sangat mudah, hanya hap-hap-hap, lompat sana-sini, _spin_ , hentakkan badan-kepala-bahu. Aku bisa mengikuti semuanya. Dan, mungkin lebih baik karena aku menambahkan _punch_ dan _toe touch_. Tanpa musik yang mengiringi hentakan kakiku di atas arena, aku tetap nge _dance_. Aku harus membuktikan bahwa aku, seorang _yeoja_ , bisa tampil sebagus _namja-namja_ yang masuk grand final itu. gerakanku natural dan berirama _pop beat_.

Aku melakukan beberapa gerakan, lalu gerakan membuang tangan ke belakang, kemudian ditekuk dan dilempar lagi ke atas dengan anggun. Aku memutar kaki ke atas, melangkah mundur, dan _spin_ dengan putaran berbeda. Bahuku menghentak beberapa kali, badanku meluncur mundur, dan…

Tap-tap-tap, tap-tap!

Selesai.

Aku sudah menunjukkan serangkaian gerakan yang aku yakin selevel dengan _namja_ yang masuk grand final. Dan yang lebih jelas, si Kwangjun itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

Aku masih mengatur napas setelah selesai _dance_. Penonton masih terdiam, mungkin terpana melihat kehadiranku. Atau, gerakanku. Semua orang membeku sesaat. Tidak ada suara-suara. Tidak ada tangisan anak kecil. Tidak ada suara bungkus cemilan yang baru dibuka. Tidak ada suara bapak-bapak yang membahas sepak bola kemarin malam. Semua sepi. Jongin yang memukau itu juga terpana. Si Kwangjun, kelihatannya dia menganggap aku sebagai perusak suasana—Tujuanku memang itu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara bergemuruh. Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Mereka memberiku _big applause_.

Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat perhatian sebesar itu dari penonton. Mereka menerima kehadiranku. Saat aku melirik ke arah Mr Park, dia tersenyum. Dia langsung membisikkan sesuatu ke MC. Dengan tersenyum gugup, si MC maju lagi ke tengah arena.

"Benar-benar fantastik! _Guys, you know what_? Malam ini, kita dapat kejutan! Tanpa disangka-sangka, kita punya tambahan peserta. Oke, dari SMA mana?"

Aku menoleh ke arah MC dan langsung menggeleng, "Saya di sini sendiri"

"Sendiri?" Ulang MC, dia buru-buru menengok ke Mr Park, minta pendapat. Mr Park tersenyum dan mengangguk, lanjutkan saja.

"Oke.. Nama?"

Nama? Namaku siapa, ya?

Aku tidak bisa menyebutkan nama asliku siapa. Apalagi, mengingat aku ke sini pakai topeng. Sudah terkesan misterius.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi ke arah MC.

"Ng… Unicorn?" ujar MC sambil tertawa.

"Unicorn?" "Oke!"

Aku melihat ke arah Mr Park tersenyum lagi mendengar jawabanku. Dia langsung membisikkan sesuatu ke panitia, yang kemudian diteruskan ke MC.

" _Nde_ , karena yang masuk _grand final_ hanya boleh tiga orang, kita akan membuat satu babak penyisihan lagi. Oke, _Last battle_! Kwangjun elastic, Shindong the Artistic, Kim Jongin… dan Unicorn! _Bring It On_!"

Kami berempat maju ke tengah arena dan menari sesuai musik yang diberikan DJ. Semuanya menampilkan gerakan terbaik masing-masing. Setelah itu, kami menampilkan gerakan yang sama seperti yang diajarkan juri sebelum acara dimulai.

Aku menari dengan percaya diri, sudah hafal bagaimana caranya mengikuti irama musik dan tetap seimbang dengan badanku. Ini semua berkat latihan dan kerja kerasku selama ini. Maksudnya, dalam hal nge _dance_. Hidupku sudah diisi dengan _dance_ dari kecil. Jadi, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini.

Dalam beberapa menit yang tidak terasa, tiba-tiba MC mengubah format kompetisi menjadi _free style_ masing-masing peserta. Kwangjun elastic langsung menampilkan gaya elastis khasnya. Menurutku, gayanya biasa saja. Banyak orang di luar sana yang bisa melakukan gerakan itu lebih baik daripada dia. Kostum trainingnya juga tidak cocok. Ikat kepalanya juga. Pokoknya, semuanya aneh.

Shindong the Artistic tampil tidak terlalu baik. Dia agak _nervous_ , mungkin kelelahan atau menerima beban terlalu berat. Maksudku, bukan karena badannya besar ataau apa. Dia itu pendukungnya sangat banyak. Di sudut sebelah kanan, teman-teman sekolahnya mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi spanduk dengan nama dan gambar dirinya.

Sementara itu, Jongin tetap dengan _style_ tebar pesonanya yang sebenarnya ampuh membuatku hilang konsentrasi. Gila, aku tidak menyangka _namja_ tampan bisa _dance_ sejago itu! benar-benar sumber daya alam yang harus dimanfaatkan di negeri ini. Kalau Jongin jadi dikirim ke luar negeri untuk mewakili Korea Selatan, mungkin dia bisa jadi peserta paling tampan sedunia.

Aku sendiri menunjukkan _style dance_ ku yang anggun dan nge _beat_. Seperti gerakan sebelumnya, aku sering menghentakkan bahu diikuti gerakan tangan yang melayang dengan cantik. Beberapa kali aku menghentakkan kaki dan mengibaskan rambut sambil _spin_ , yang kemudian disusul dengan hentakan di bahu. Kaki diputar, sementara tanganku bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang, lalu berputar dan _spin_ lagi. Setelah gerakan tangan ditekuk dan digoyangkan, aku melakukan _handspring_. Kemudian, meskipun kepala lumayan pusing gara-gara _handspring_ , aku sekali lagi _spin_ dan, hap, selesai.

Musik masih berdentum, bahkan setelah aku selesai tampil dengan _free style_. Tanpa diduga-duga, kalung sudah mendarat di leher Shindong the Artistic. Namja gemuk itu mundur dengan sedih, tetapi sportif. Sementara itu, Kwangjun melompat-lompat kegirangan di sampingku. Ya, ampun, pasti kejadian itu ada hubungannya dengan si elastic itu lagi!

Aku jadi merasa bersalah membuat Shindong keluar dari arena. Gara-gara aku muncul setelah tiga besar terpilih, dia harus tergeser keluar dari _grand final_. Seharusnya si elastic itu yang keluar. Dari awal kompetisi ini dimulai, si elastic itu sudah tidak pantas masuk _grand final_. Huh, menyebalkan!

" _Nde_ , Karena kita sudah mendapatkan tiga peserta untuk grand final nanti, acara malam ini kita akhiri. Tapi, semuanya jangan lupa untuk terus menyaksikan _grand final_ 'High School Dance Competition' bulan depan! Pertarungan terakhir antara Kwangjun Elastic, Kim Jongin, dan Unicorn! Sampai jumpa!"

.

.

.

Seperti kata orang-orang, penyesalan datang selalu terlambat. Setelah acara selesai dan punya kesempatan untuk mengatur napas, tiba-tiba aku merasa menyesal karena seenaknya saja masuk ke tempat arena. Aku menyesal membuat Shindong kehilangan kesempatan untuk tampil di _grand final_. Aku juga menyesal karena kelihatannya apa yang aku lakukan ini akan sia-sia. Seandainya aku keluar dari awal. Mungkin, meskipun Shindong mesti keluar, aku tidak akan menyesal. Tapi… sama saja.

Aku tidak terdaftar di sekolah mana pun. Aku ini hanya anak orang miskin yang tidak sekolah di mana-mana. Aku tidak berhak mengikuti acara ini.

Ya, Tuhan. Mestinya, aku buru-buru pergi dari sini.

Sewaktu aku jalan menuju _hall_ , aku menabrak Jongin. Dia lagi berkumpul bersama teman-temannya merayakan kesempatannya masuk _grand final_.

" _Mianhae_ " Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Untuk sesaat, aku terpesona dengan senyumnya itu. Nyaris saja aku membuka topengku ini untuk menunjukkan wajahku ke Jongin. Tapi, Jongin sudah pergi bersama teman-temannya. Mereka tertawa, kelihatannya sangat senang.

Sementara itu, di sudut lain, Shindong dan keluarganya lagi protes ke panitia. Mereka protes karena panitia membiarkan aku mengikuti kompetisi ini, padahal aku tidak terdaftar di sekolah mana pun. Mereka terlihat kesal denganku.

 _Mianhamnida_ , Shindong- _ah_ …

Aku buru-buru berlari keluar, ke tempat sepi yang lumayan gelap. Aku berjalan dengan murung menyusuri koridor gedung kompetisi ini. jalan ini remang-remang dan jadi menyeramkan di malam hari seperti , berhubung sedang sedih, aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Biasanya, aku selalu mencari tempat paling terang yang ada. Kalau di tempat gelap seperti ini, aku jadi memikirkan hal-hal yang menyeramkan, seperti perampok atau makhluk halus, mungkin?

Aku membuka topengku, lalu meremasnya dengan kuat. Baru beberapa langkah, aku melihat seseorang muncul dari balik bayangan yang gelap. Lama kelamaan, sosok itu semakin jelas dan dia…

Mr Park.

Awalnya, kukira nenek sihir yang memakai tongkat. Dalam gelap, tongkat Mr Park seperti tongkat kepunyaan nenek sihir.

" _Congratulations_ " ujar Mr Park dengan suara _bass_ nya, "malam ini, kau sudah membuat heboh. Sayangnya, tidak semua orang suka jeutan. Panitia sudah diprotes karena membiarkan anak yang tidak tercatat sekolah di manapun mengikuti kompetisi ini. Kita tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk _grand final_ nanti"

Ya, aku tahu itu, sahutku dalam hati. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba saja. Kadang-kadang, aku selalu ingin menangis kalau perasaan lagi tidak enak atau pikiranku sedang kalut.

Malam ini, aku menangis karena aku tahu satu hal. Gara-gara menuruti emosi untuk muncul ke tengah arena, aku sudah menghilangkan sebuah harapan untuk seseorang. Tapi, aku belum tahu hasil protes itu.

"Maksud Mr? Saya… tidak jadi ikut _grand final_?"

Aku sudah siap menerima konsekuensi itu. Meskipun, sebenarnya dari awal aku memang ingin mengikuti kompetisi ini. aku ingin satu-satunya bakat yang aku punya, _dance_ , bisa menghasilkan sesuatu untukku dan keluargaku. Dari awal, aku sudah merencanakan untuk ikut kompetisi yang Mr Park buat. Tapi karena aku bukan pelajar sekolah, aku tidak berhak untuk ikut.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya, masih untung juga aku berhasil masuk final malam ini. Setidaknya aku tahu, kalau aku pantas mengikuti kompetisi semacam ini. Mungkin, tahun depan aku bisa daftar di sekolah mana saja, yang penting biayanya terjangkau. Lalu, aku mengikuti kompetisi ini lagi dan menang. _Yup_! Rencana yang bagus.

"Peraturan adalah peraturan" lanjut Mr Park. "Ini kompetisi sekolah. Kalau kau tidak mewakili sekolah, kau tidak bisa dianggap peserta"

Aku menarik napas dan mengangguk pelan.

"Saya mengerti. _Kamsahamnida_ " sahutku sambil menunduk pelan.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi malam ini. Peraturan itu sudah jelas, terpampang di selebaran di mana-mana, dan di buku peraturan peserta. Memang belum keberuntunganku untuk jadi peserta kompetisi ini.

"Langsung menyerah? Atau, kau berani tantangan?" sambung Mr Park tiba-tiba, ketika aku akan membalik badan. "Bagaimana kalau saya bilang… kau bisa ikut _grand final_ , tapi dengan satu syarat"

Aku berhenti dan menengok ke arah Mr Park. Apa maksudnya?

"Kau masuk sekolah yang saya tunjuk. Semua biaya saya yang tanggung. Tapi, kalau kau gagal bertahan di sana… kau _out_ dari kompetisi ini"

"Kenapa saya tidak di diskualifikasi saja?" Sahutku. Diskualifikasi memang cukup layak.

Maksudku, belum tentu juga aku bisa menjadi juara satu di final bulan depan. Kemungkinan kalah masih ada. Misalnya, Jongin, _dance_ nya sangat keren. Mungkin, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi _fans_ nya.

Mr Park hanya tersenyum sambil melihat ke mataku. "Saya bisa begini sekarang karena dulu ada orang yang percaya sama saya. Malam ini, saya percaya denganmu. Sekarang, kau berani atau tidak?"

Tangan Mr Park menjulur ke arahku. Awalnya aku ragu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang aku punya kalau aku ingin meraih mimpiku.

Aku pun menyambut tangan Mr Park."Deal".

Mr Park melepas tangannya, lalu berjalan mundur. Sosoknya mulai hilang di kegelapan. Kata-kata terakhirnya masih bisa kudengar, "Tidak usah khawatir. Itu sekolah bagus"

.

.

.

Pagi ini, aku sudah pakai seragam sekolah yang diberikan oleh Mr Park, lengkap dengan tas berisi buku dan sepatu yang bagus. Pagi ini pun, aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan segalanya, termasuk bagaimana nanti di sekolahku yang baru. Misalnya, bagaimana nanti aku akan berteman, atau jajan, atau mengobrol bersama—menggosip misalnya. Pokoknya, aku sudah menyiapkan semua hal yang seru yang bisa aku dapatkan di sekolah.

Aku berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah dan membaca papan nama sekolah yang tercetak besar di gerbang utama. SEOUL OF PERFORMING ARTS HIGH SCHOOL. Di halaman sekolah ini, siswa-siswanya sudah lumayan ramai. Sebagian besar baru datang dan sibuk ber-"hai" ria dengan teman-temannya.

Pada dasarnya, semua sekolah sama. Ada siswa _nerd_ yang seumur hidup akan tetap menjadi itik buruk rupa. Misalnya, anak gendut berkacamata yang membawa buku perpustakaan di tangannya. Sekali dirinya ditindas, selamanya dia akan ditindas. Kesannya, orang-orang seperti dia memang ditakdirkan hadir di sekolah untuk menghiasi keberagaman siswa, sekaligus memberikan hiburan untuk siswa-siswa egois yang lahir dari keluarga kaya.

Kejadian itu kulihat sendiri. Ketika anak gendut itu terjatuh, _yeoja-yeoja_ cantik kaya yang punya segalanya langsung menganggap anak gendut itu seperti keset. Kasihan. Buku-bukunya sampai diinjak segala. Buku yang diinjak itu _Oxford_ , pula.

 _Namja_ berperangai seperti Kwangjun elastic sama saja dengan _namja-namja_ yang main basket di sana. Mereka adalah atlet-atlet amatir yang suka menyelesaikan masalah dan membuat masalah menggunakan otot. Tidak peduli siapa lawan yang lagi mereka hadapi, semuanya dilawan. Tidak peduli apakah itu anak kepala sekolah, anak presiden, atau anak orang penting lainnya.

Belum lagi anak-anak yang mulai belajar nakal. Usia remaja memang usia yang mudah terpengaruh dengan hal-hal yang negatif.

Dan yang paling parah, di sini juga ada anak-anak yang sangat jahil.

Begitu upacara pagi di mulai, _speaker_ langsung mengeluarkan suara kentut yang tidak jelas. Itu membuat anak-anak riuh menertawakan kepala sekolah yang sedang berbicara di depan. Jahilnya siswa-siswa itu makin menjadi ketika kepala sekolah memimpin siswa-siswa utnuk menyanyikan _hymne_ SOPA. Ketika sang kepala sekolah asyik bernyanyi, tiba-tiba dari atas, muncul sebuah benda besar tertutup kain yang diturunkan tepat di belakang Kim _Seonsaengnim_ , sang kepala sekolah. Kim _seonsaengnim_ masih menyanyi. Tapi siswa-siswa sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Guru-guru di belakang pun bingung antara harus tertawa atau harus cemas melihat benda besar itu berdiri tepat di belakang Kim _Seonsaengnim_.

 _BUM!_

Tiba-tiba saja, kainnya terbuka. Tampak sebuah patung setinggi dua meter, dengan gaya manekin _piss_ , berdiri menjulang. Kepala patung itu mirip dengan Kim s _eonsaengnim_ , dengan kepala dimahkotai daun. Parahnya lagi, tubuh patung itu telanjang. Tawa para siswa sekolah ini meledak. Mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau mereka ketahuan tidak menyanyi bersama sang kepala sekolah.

Lucu juga idenya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, keterlaluan juga jahilnya. Aku yakin biaya membuat patung itu pasti tidak murah.

Ternyata, jahilan belum selesai. Tiba-tiba, tepat di selangkangan patung itu, menyembur cairan berwarna _pink_ kental seperti lendir. Cairan itu menyembur ke mana-mana, ke segala arah.

Anak-anak berhamburan ke sana kemari, menghindari cairan itu, tetapi masih tertawa-tawa. Sementara itu, Kim _seonsaengnim_ dan beberapa anak buahnya yang lain tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka sudah terkena cairan kental itu. wajah Kim _seonsaengnim_ menjadi berwarna _pink_. Kim _seonsaengnim_ -lah korban utama. Tampaknya, sang tersangka berhasil melaksanakan misinya.

Tapi, di antara siswa-siswa itu, masih ada siswa lain yang kastanya paling rendah. Lebih rendah dari pada _nerd_ yang tadi dan seringnya lebih tidak disukai dibandingkan dengan anak yang jahil tadi.

Siapa?

Anak baru.

Aku melihat cairan kental itu melayang ke arahku dan aku sudah tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana lagi. aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menghindar. Hingga akhrinya… cairan kental itu jatuh ke wajah dan kepalaku. Sangat banyak. Lebih banyak daripada cairan yang ada di wajah Kim _seonsaengnim_. Itulah sialnya anak baru. Karena tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sekolah ini, anak baru jadi bulan-bulanan semua siswa di sini.

Dan sialnya, akulah anak baru itu. Namaku Zhang Yi Xing, kalian bisa memanggilku, Lay…

.

.

.

Annyeong ^^ I'm back with new ff remake dari film ^.^ yang kemarin memberi tahu kalau ff yang baru aku publish ternyata sudah dipublish oleh author lain, terima kasih banyak sudah mengoreksi btw, kalo ada linknya, kirim ke PM aku ya

Bagaimana chapter 1 nya? Lumayan panjang kah? Aku memakai POV yang berbeda setiap chapternya. Misalnya, Chapter 1 Lay POV, chapter 2 Suho POV, Chapter 3 Lay POV lagi, sampai seterusnya begitu ya sampai ending. Mudah-mudahan kalian paham~~

Reviewnya jangan lupa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Kim Jong In, Kim Seonsaengnim

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Adaptasi dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Suho POV: Pengawas Harmoni Pendidikan

.

.

.

Anak-anak sialan itu memang tidak bisa dihentikan. Perlu keajaiban agar mereka bisa menghentikan aksi mereka di sekolah ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ada seseorang yang ditelanjangi di halaman sekolah karena ia tidak membantu mereka dalam ujian tengah semester.

Aku yang juga sekelas dengan mereka juga lumayan sering mengalami kejadian-kejadian memalukan seperti itu. Aku hanya sendiri, sedangkan mereka beramai-ramai. Pagi ini, ketika aku akan mengajak seluruh siswa berbaris untuk upacara pagi, berandalan itu malah mengepungku. Mereka menyeretku ke dalam gudang sekolah dan menguncinya dari luar. Meskipun aku menggedor-gedor pintu gudang itu sekuat tenaga, itu adalah hal yang percuma. Gudang terletak di sudut sekolah dan jarang ada orang yang melewati gudang tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya, ketika _appa_ —Kim _seonsaengnim_ , kepala sekolah— sedang berkeliling sekolah hendak mencari siswa-siswa yang mungkin akan membolos upacara, beliau mengeluarkanku dari dalam gudang.

"Junmyeon- _ah_ , sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya _appa_. Aku merapikan kemeja dan jasku yang sempat lusuh tadi. Kemudian berdeham pelan.

"Saya hanya memeriksa gudang, _appa_. Memeriksa apakah ada siswa yang membolos upacara dan bersembunyi di gudang. Tapi pada akhirnya saya terkunci di dalam. Untung saja _appa_ lewat. Jadi saya bisa keluar dan mengikuti upacara"

"Cepat kembali ke lapangan. Sebentar lagi upacara akan di mulai" Kata _appa_ sambil berbalik dan menuju lapangan yang akan dipakai untuk upacara pada pagi hari ini.

Aku Kim Junmyeon. Aku adalah ketua PHP, Pengawas Harmoni Pendidikan. PHP terdiri atas siswa-siswa yang terpilih karena nilai akademisnya yang baik, sehingga jika ada kegiatan sekolah atau kegiatan yang dibuat oleh siswa sendiri, nilai harian sekolahnya tidak akan terganggu.

Aku bangga dengan jabatan ini. Bukan karena aku adalah anak kepala sekolah sehingga aku terpilih menjadi ketua PHP. Bukan. Pasti karena aku memang ditakdirkan untuk mengisi posisi ini. Aku yakin. Karena menurut _appa_ , aku selalu menuruti peraturan dan selalu mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan yang positif.

Sebagai ketua PHP, aku selalu memakai pita berwarna Hijau di lengan kiri, menunjukkan bahwa aku bukan orang yang sembarangan. Siswa-siswa di sini tahu itu. Berurusan denganku bisa berakibat fatal. Kalau para berandalan itu? Itu hanya karena mereka merasa paling hebat di sekolah ini sehingga berbuat semaunya saja.

Selesai upacara yang berubah menjadi tragedi barusan, aku mengantar _appa_ ke ruangannya. Kami membahas kejadian memalukan saat upacara tadi. Aku berlari mencari tisu untuk membersihkan cairan kental bau berwarna _pink_ yang mengenaiku. Dan sebagian tisu itu aku berikan kepada _appa_.

"Cari tahu siapa yang membuat skandal dan penghinaan ini" kata _appa_ tegas seraya mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu. Sisa-sisa tisu menempel di dahinya. Pada dasarnya, aku tahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini. Namun, aku tidak mempunyai cukup bukti. "Sebagai ketua PHP, seharusnya kamu memerintahkan anak buahmu untuk—"

"Tidak ada anak buah, _appa_. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya menumpang tenar lewat organisasi ini. Kalaupun ada yang tidak menumpang tenar. Mereka hanya ikut-ikutan karena Oh Sehun, anak 11-2 yang juga mengikuti ekskul _dance_ dengan Kim Jong In pernah masuk organisasi ini. Maka dari itu, aku memecat mereka semua dari keanggotaan" potongku dengan sopan.

Ada satu siswa yang sebenarnya memang benar-benar berpotensi mengikuti PHP ini. Namanya Do Kyungsoo. _Namja_ yang selalu mendapat peringkat tiga besar di kelas. Pakaiannya rapi, bersih, dan penampilannya tidak berantakan. Rambutnya disisir rapi, sepatunya pun dibersihkan setiap hari. Mungkin karena ia terlihat culun membuat _yeoja-yeoja_ tidak memerhatikannya. Aku heran dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ itu, kenapa mereka tidak menyukai _namja_ sopan dan rapi seperti Do Kyungsoo? _Namja_ itu mampu menegakkan kedisiplinan, rajin mengerjakan tugas, dan pernah menjadi anggota PHP. _Yeoja-yeoja_ itu malah menyukai anak-anak berandalan itu, anak-anak yang jahilnya minta ampun dan sering membuat masalah. Bahkan, Kim Jongin, yang baru saja masuk _grand final_ kompetisi menari tidak berguna itu menjadi perhatian utama mereka.

Kembali ke Do Kyungsoo. Setelah Ia di _bully_ habis-habisan oleh anak-anak berandal itu, ia mulai stress sampai-sampai ia membuat heboh satu sekolah. Ia sempat berniat untuk bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari atap sekolah. Setelah dibujuk oleh guru-guru, akhirnya Do Kyungsoo tidak jadi bunuh diri. Dan dua hari setelahnya, ia pindah ke luar negeri bersama orang tuanya. Sungguh _namja_ sopan yang nasibnya sangat buruk akibat anak berandalan itu.

 _Appa_ meletakkan tangannya di bahuku, memberikan dukungan, "Jangan takut berdiri sendiri", ucapnya bijak. "Lihatlah _appa_! _Appa_ adalah kepala sekolah termuda sepanjang sejarah sekolah kita. Kau hanya perlu melaksanakan tugas yang kau emban, Junmyeon- _ah_ "

Aku membungkuk sebentar kepada _appa_. Kemudian kembali sibuk dengan catatan-catatan PHP dan melihat jadwal pengawasan yang harus aku jalankan hari ini.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa, aku sudah berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Sebagai anggota PHP, aku mempunyai hak untuk meninggalkan lima belas menit jam pelajaran pertama agar aku bisa mengawasi kedatangan para siswa yang terlambat. Di sekolah ini, pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang dilakukan siswa aku tulis dalam secarik tiket pelanggaran. Tiket itu harus dibawa oleh pelanggar untuk diserahkan kepada guru BP agar bisa diproses lebih lanjut. Hal tersebut berlaku bagi semua orang. Apakah dia anggota PHP, siswa biasa, atau siswa baru.

Aku membuka catatanku ketika anak baru itu berjalan dengan santai ke hadapanku. Tampaknya, wajahnya yang kukira juga terkena cairan kental _pink_ tadi baru saja dibersihkan di toilet.

"Kau terlambat! Namamu siapa?" tanyaku tegas. Biasanya, saya tidak menyukai orang-orang yang berwajah santai seperti anak ini. Kesannya, dia tidak menghargai peraturan yang telah dibuat di sini.

"Zhang Yi Xing" jawabnya dengan nada imut.

Apa-apaan ini?

"Jangan bersikap imut seperti itu! Siapa namamu?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Namaku Zhang Yi Xing. Kau mau kenalan? Kau bisa memanggilku Lay jika kau mau. Itu panggilan akrabku di rumah" sahutnya masih riang dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dia tersenyum manis. Aku hanya mengacuhkannya dan kembali berkutat dengan tiket pelanggaran.

"Kau tahu di sini sekolah masuk jam berapa?"

Lay tertawa, "Begini, jadi tadi, tuh lucu. Waktu aku—"

"Aku tidak tertawa" potongku cepat.

"Um, aku kan belum cerita" jawabnya heran.

"Masih tidak tertawa" tegasku sambil menulis pelanggaran yang dilakukan Zhang Yi Xing alias Lay ini di atas tiket pelanggaran. "Kau pikir melanggar pelanggaran itu lucu? Ini, bawa ke guru piket"

Aku pun menyerahkan tiket itu kepadanya , membuat dia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Mungkin, mulai sekarang dia harus membiasakan hal ini di sekolah barunya. Di sini, setiap pelanggaran yang dilakukan akan dicatat dengan apik dan diproses secara hukum yang berlaku di sini.

Aku melihat Yixing menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya. Sepertinya dia sedang mengunyah sesuatu.

"Itu permen karet?" Tanyaku sambil membuka halaman baru tiket pelanggaran dan menulis kalimat baru untuk pelanggaran berikutnya."Dilarang makan permen karet di sini"

"Ah, _mianhae_ " jawabnya patuh, berhenti mengunyah.

 _Yeoja_ itu mengeluarkan permen karet di mulutnya, memilin-milinnya, lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah di dekatku.

Tapi, ya, Tuhan! Permen karet itu malah jatuh ke atas sepatuku! _Yeoja_ ini benar-benar…

"Ups, _mianhae_ " ujarnya, agak terkikik.

Ya, ampun, belum apa-apa, anak ini sudah membuat masalah. Dia baru masuk ke sekolah ini, tetapi catatan pelanggarannya sudah melebihi mayoritas siswa di sini. Ck.

Dengan geram, aku mencatat lagi pelanggaran-pelanggaran berikutnya. "Ditambah membuang sampah sembarangan" kataku tegas sambil menyobek dua lembar tiket, disertai sebuah buku peraturan sekolah setebal seribu halaman yang sudah aku baca berulang kali. "Ini buku peraturan sekolah. Harus kau baca dari awal sampai akhir agar kau paham dengan peraturan-peraturan yang berlaku di sini"

 _Yeoja_ ini menerima buku tersebut sambil tertawa. Dia membolak-balikkan buku yang berat itu dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanyaku kesal. Dia benar-benar membuatku benci di hari pertama aku kenal dengannya. Biasanya, orang yang tidak berhasil mendapat simpatiku tidak akan kuberi toleransi kalau melakukan pelanggaran berikutnya.

"Serius amat sih" Sahutnya santai. "Ini, kan hanya sekolah"

Apa? _Yeoja_ sialan!

"Hanya sekolah?" ulangku tersinggung.

"Seoul of Performing Art School adalah sekolah standar internasional. Peringkat tertinggi di seluruh Asia selama sebelas tahun berturut-turut! Sekarang kita lihat, bagaimana kau bisa _survive_ di 'hanya sekolah' ini!"

.

.

.

Chapter 2 published! Yeaayyyy~~~ Bagaimana?

Maaf Suho POV nya kurang memuaskan :3 /dan juga kurang panjang/

Aku juga mau ngejawab beberapa pertanyaan yang mampir di review yaaa :3

Q: Ini Sulay kan? Ini remake film? Tapi gak bakal sama persis sama filmnya kan?

A: Yaps, ini pertama kali admin bikin ff dengan main cast SuLay, biasanya HunHan -_- karena author ikut Dance Cover dan ngisi posisi Lay, jadi sedikit demi sedikit author mulai ngefans sama Lay. Terciptalah ff ini. Yeaayyy.. Kalau soal remake, ya ada beberapa bagian yang tidak sama dengan filmnya. Sudah author ubah dari aslinya kok. Kalian tenang aja. Hehe.

Q: Ini filmnya oh baby cinta laura kan? Konfliknya bakalan sama persis? Terus tadi yang dimention castnya ada Kris, tapi yang muncul Jongin dan Chanyeol

A: Yaps, benar sekali. Author abis nonton tuh film di youtube, lalu kepikiran membuat ff ini. Hehe. Konfliknya tidak sama persis kok. Aku kasih bocoran sedikit nih, di film aslinya kan si pemeran utama cewek nggak bisa pelajaran apapun, dia hanya bisa ngedance. Nah, kalau di sini tuh Lay nya gak sebodoh itu /maaf/. Dia bisa dance dan pelajaran seni musik. Ada perbedaannya, kan? Kalau soal cast itu, maafkan kekhilafan author -_- author lagi banyak kegiatan, jadi otaknya rada nganu sedikit. Tolong maklumi ya hehe~

Q: Apa POV nya harus bergantian? Kenapa enggak Lay POV aja sampai akhir?

A: Pengennya sih Lay POV sampai akhir. Tapi kan, kasihan Suhonyaaa~~~ Kita hanya tahu isi hati Lay nya aja kan kalo full Lay POV? Aku sengaja bergantian antara Lay dan Suho POV agar kalian bisa mengikuti alur ceritanya, bisa memahami perasaan kedua pemeran utama, yaitu Suho dan Lay. Kalau hanya Lay POV, kalian kan nggak akan bisa tau bagaimana proses Suho yang awalnya benci banget sama Lay lalu berubah jadi cinta? Paham kan? Aku harap paham, ya. Hehe. POV nya Suho nggak banyak kok. Tenang aja. Yang banyak itu justru Lay POV. Puas dah tuh yang Lay biased haha~

Segitu aja kali ya, jawabannya. Haha. Panjang banget sumpah jawabannya. Padahal pertanyaannya cuman seiprit, tapi jawabannya segitu :v

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~


	3. Chapter 3

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Kim Jong In and Others

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Adaptasi dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Lay POV: Aku Siswa Pembuat Masalah

.

.

.

 _Namja_ rapi itu berlalu meninggalkanku di gerbang sekolah. Astaga, maunya apa, sih? Seharusnya sekolah untuk dinikmati, bukan untuk menambah stress. Pantas saja aura yang datang ketika aku menghampirinya mirip dengan antartika. Sangat dingin. Tidak berperasaan. Cih. Apa-apaan…

Baru sehari aku masuk sekolah ini, orang pertama yang berbicara denganku benar-benar tidak ramah. Dandanannya terlalu rapi dan wajahnya terlalu serius.

Dan juga, ini buku apa? Tebal sekali. Lebih tebal dari pada kamus-kamus yang _haraboeji_ punya di rumah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang ada, ya, orang yang niat membuat peraturan setebal ini? memangnya ada berapa juta hal yang dilarang di sini? Menyebalkan sekali buku peraturan ini.

Ya, Tuhan… pagi ini, aku benar-benar sial. Begitu masuk sekolah, aku sudah terkena cairan kental warna _pink_. Aku langsung berlari ke toilet dan membersihkan cairan itu dari wajahku. Lumayan lama karena cairan yang menempel itu sangat banyak. Tidak mungkin semuanya bisa dibersihkan dengan se- _pack_ tisu yang kubawa. Untung di toilet ada tisu yang masih bergulung tebal. Jadi aku bisa memanfaatkan tisu itu untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan itu.

Ternyata, kesialanku berlanjut. Aku mendapatkan berlembar-lembar tiket pelanggaran. Apanya yang melanggar, sih? Sebenarnya, aku datang tepat waktu. Aku sempat mengikuti upacara dan aku sudah ada di sekolah ini dari tadi. Tapi, gara-gara aku terlambat masuk kelas, aku jadi terkena pelanggaran. _Namja_ yang di lengan kirinya ada pita hijau itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku belum menceritakan masalahnya, kenapa aku diberi tiket pelanggaran?

Lalu, masalah permen karet. Aku tidak tahu kalau di sini dilarang makan permen karet! Di sekolah lain, tidak ada peraturan seperti itu. Tidak ada salahnya, kan sebelum masuk ke kelas, aku makan permen karet dulu? Apa urusannya permen karetku dengannya? Kenapa sampai dilarang?

Dan, kenapa juga aku dianggap melanggar tata tertib kebersihan? Padahal, hanya karena permen karet yang kubuang tidak berhasil masuk tong sampah.

Huh, benar-benar memuakkan!

Sekolah macam apa ini?

Buku ini lagi! Bahkan, tiga tahun belajar di sini, sepertinya aku tidak akan berhasil membaca semuanya.

Aku masih kesal ketika sedang berjalan masuk ke sekolah, malah bertemu dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ cantik. _Yeoja_ yang tadi turun dari mobil dan menginjak _Oxford_ anak gendut berkacamata. Hm, mereka sedang memandangku. Ada yang salah denganku?

Ngng… benar-benar ada yang salah, ya?

Ketika memandangku dari atas ke bawah, kok, mereka seperti jijik?

" _Annyeong_!" sapaku riang.

 _Yeoja_ paling cantik yang berdiri di tengah dengan panik bertanya kepada temannya. "Tadi dia tidak menegurku, kan? Ew…"

Mereka pun berlalu dengan pandangan jijik.

Ya, ampun, kenapa sih?

Apa semalam aku mimpi buruk, ya? Kenapa hari ini aku selalu sial?

.

.

.

Siang itu, aku sengaja pergi ke kolam renang yang ada di belakang sekolah. Aku tidak menyangka di sekolah baruku ini mempunyai kolam renang. _Indoor_ pula.

Aku berjalan ke kolam renang hanya untuk melihat-lihat. Seandainya aku tahu jika sekolah ini mempunyai kolam renang, mungkin dari rumah aku sudah membawa baju renang.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling kolam renang. Ada beberapa siswa yang duduk-duduk di pinggir kolam renang ini. Beberapa siswa malah sudah memakai kostum renang mereka dan langsung menceburkan diri ke kolam.

Ternyata di sudut sana ada tempat duduk kosong, tapi di samping _yeoja-yeoja_ cantik dan kaya yang bertemu denganku tadi pagi—yang sekarang aku tahu namanya Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Xiumin. Kami sekelas. Mereka tidak begitu ramah, sih. Tapi tak apa. Mungkin mereka belum mengenalku, jadi mereka belum bisa dekat denganku.

Aku melirik ke majalah yang sedang mereka baca. Ada gambar penari bertopeng di depannya.

Unicorn.

 _Yup_! Unicorn sudah terkenal. Aku juga tidak menyangka Unicorn bisa melejit secepat itu. Padahal, waktu itu, aku tampil tidak lebih dari 15 menit. Tapi, sekarang, tiba-tiba seluruh warga Korea Selatan jadi demam Unicorn. Banyak foto Unicorn dipajang di majalah. Di internet juga sudah ada. Yang aku heran, satu hari setelah "High School Dance Competition" waktu itu, sudah banyak penjual yang menjual topeng Unicorn. Di pusat perbelanjaan juga banyak. Aku tidak menyangka efeknya bisa sedahsyat ini.

"Si Unicorn itu aslinya pasti jerawatan" ujar Baekhyun sambil menertawakan foto Unicorn. "Kalau bukan karena jerawat, mana mungkin dia memakai topeng seperti ini? Iya, kan?"

Aku baru sampai di dekat mereka dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk. Mendengar itu, aku melirik majalah yang Baekhyun pegang dan berniat untuk membahas Unicorn. Maksudku, aku ini, kan Unicorn. Mungkin, aku bisa bilang kalau aku tahu siapa Unicorn dan sebenarnya dia saudaraku. Dan dia tidak berjerawat. Dia cantik sepertiku. Pokoknya, apa saja yang berkaitan dengan Unicorn.

Tapi, belum apa-apa, Baekhyun malah mengajakku berbicara duluan dengan tatapan sok bingungnya, "Dan kata siapa kau boleh duduk di sini?"

Ya, ampun. Menarik napas saja belum!

Aku pun akhirnya memutuskan berdiri dan pindah posisi. Susah juga mendekati orang seperti Baekhyun ini. Dari jauh, aku masih bisa mendengar Baekhyun berbicara kepada teman-temannya. "Luhan- _ah_ , Xiumin- _ah_. Coba kalian lihat wajah anak baru itu, sepertinya dia tidak pernah ke salon, ya? Wajahnya terlihat kusam sekali. Ck, kasihan." Teman-temannya pun tertawa keras. Lalu, si Baekhyun kembali membaca majalahnya.

Kolam renang kembali sunyi, hanya diisi obrolan-obrolan kecil dan suara air. Sebisa mungkin aku mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibahas oleh Baekhyun cs.

"Unicorn, Unicorn, Unicorn" hitung Baekhyun. "Isinya semua Unicorn. Basi. Gerakannya kan hanya begini saja…"

Baekhyun berdiri dan mulai menirukan gerakan Unicorn.

Jelek! Tidak ada lentur-lenturnya dan tidak ada hal bagus yang bisa dilihat. Gerakan seperti itu bisa menghancurkan nama Unicorn. Dan, tariannya juga, sejak kapan Unicorn akan mengeluarkan gerakan seperti itu? Sangat tidak memenuhi standar.

"Um… gerakan Unicorn bukan begitu" selaku dengan sopan. Aku sudah panas melihat gerakan Baekhyun yang hancur tak terkira itu.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Xiumin langsung menoleh dan terdiam. Mereka semua terkejut. Aku langsung menunjukkan gerakan Unicorn yang benar.

"Jadi, dia tuh kakinya… nah, begini, lebih ditarik ke belakang, lalu…" aku yang sedang menunjukkan cara yang benar gerakannya Unicorn, tiba-tiba berhenti dan terpana.

Aku melihat pintu _indoor_ terbuka. Di sana muncul Jongin dari luar, dengan gagah ia berjalan dan hanya memakai baju handuk. Tiba-tiba, semua terasa seperti _slow motion_. Jongin… itu Jongin! _Namja_ yang nyaris kupeluk ketika tabrakan kemarin. Yang nyaris aku sebut dirinya dengan pangeran berkuda putih… versi jago _dance_ …

Jongin pun akhirnya…. Astaga… dia emmbuka baju handuknya. Dan tampak… badannya yang keren dan atletis. Sungguh tampan. Dan memesona.

Astaga..

Astaga… astaga…

Kalian pernah mengalami saat di mana waktu rasanya mendadak berhenti?

Dan, dunia seperti hanya milik kalian?

Itulah yang aku rasakan ketika aku melihat dirinya…

Jongin…

Aku tidak bisa memalingkan mataku untuk melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan badanku kalau itu bisa menghilangkan kesempatan untuk melihat Jongin…

Oh, Jongin… andai aku bisa terbang untuk memelukmu, aku akan—

"AWAS!"

Tiba-tiba. Jongin berteriak begitu kepadaku. Tanpa sadar, ternyata aku mendekat sedikit-sedikit ke arah kolam renang hingga akhirnya…

 _BYUR!_

Aku tercebur ke kolam renang.

Aku benar-benar syok saat itu. untuk sesaat, aku belum bisa berpikir jernih. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya bisa melihat badanku terus tenggelam, tenggelam, dan melayang turun. Aku panik karena tiba-tiba aku tidak tahu prosedur apa yang harus dilakukan ketika sedang tenggelam seperti ini. Untuk beberapa saat, aku diam untuk menenangkan diri. Dan, di saat itulah, di ujung kolam renang, aku melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam kolam renang. Dia meluncur ke arahku dan langsung menyelamatkanku.

Jongin….

Dia Jongin

 _He's my hero_ ….

Pangeran berkuda putih yang menyelamatkan hidupku… dan bisa nge- _dance_ …

Badannya yang bagus, wajahnya yang tampan… yah, meskipun tertutup oleh gelembung-gelembung air yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Jongin saat ini. Mungkin karena faktor air yang membuat mataku menjadi tidak fokus. Tapi, aku yakin Jongin sama tampan dan gagahnya seperti di atas kolam renang tadi… dan yang pasti senyumnya memesona…

Dalam beberapa detik, aku sudah berada di atas permukaan air, terbatuk-batuk, dan kedinginan.

"Um… _Gomawo_ " ucapku malu. Tapi, begitu aku melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sedang beradsa di depanku…

"Matamu sakit?"

Ternyata yang menolongku si anak rapi yang tadi memberiku berlembar-lembar tiket pelanggaran—Yang belakangan aku tahu namanya Junmyeon. Dia juga sekelas denganku. Aku tidak menyangka badannya bisa sebagus Jongin dan aksi heroiknya benar-benar membuatku berpikiran kalau dia itu Jongin.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku menyesal sudah ditolong olehnya. Lebih menyesal lagi karena aku sempat senyum di bawah air tadi. Astaga, apa yang kulakukan barusan?

" _Eung, aniya_ …" sahutku kemudian setelah sadar bahwa Junmyeon terus-terusan memerhatikanku dengan mata melotot, "Agak perih sedikit karena tadi terkena air… tapi…"

"Kalau begitu, baca peraturan yang ada di dekat pintu masuk bisa, kan?" serunya dengan galak sambil menunjuk papan besar yang ada di dekat pintu masuk.

BERENANG HARUS MEMAKAI BAJU RENANG.

Astaga, kalau itu juga aku tahu. Tapi, kan…

Junmyeon pun buru-buru menulis lagi di buku pelanggarannya dan merobek satu tiket untukku. Astaga, di dalam kolam renang pun dia membawa buku tiket pelanggaran? Memangnya buku tiketnya tidak rusak dan luntur? Lagipula, sejak kapan dia membawa buku tiket itu? dia, kan hanya memakai celana renang. Apa mungkin dia menyelipkannya di… astaga, jangan sampai itu terjadi! Menjijikkan!

"Bawa ini ke guru piket!" serunya lagi.

Aku menerima tiket itu dengan cemberut. Juga penasaran. Aku masih heran melihat Junmyeon masih tetap lengket dengan buku tiket pelanggarannya. Lama-lama aku makin sebal dengannya. Meskipun dia tampan, aku tetap tidak mau diajak jalan olehnya jika seandainya dia mengajakku jalan atau semacamnya.

Seharusnya dia mendengar terlebih dahulu alasanku mengapa aku jadi berada di dalam kolam renang ini. Siapa juga yang berniat berenang? Aku kan, jatuh. Tidak sengaja! Masa mau jatuh ke kolam renang tanpa sengaja juga mesti memakai baju renang? Ck…

"Lama-lama kau berada di sini, buku tiket pelanggaranku bisa habis" lanjut Junmyeon. Huh, siapa suruh? "Tapi, aku yakin kau tidak akan bertahan. Begitu itu terjadi, aku sendiri yang akan mengantarmu ke gerbang depan. Ingat itu!"

Galak sekali, sih!

Anak-anak di pinggir dan yang ada di pinggir dan di dalam kolam langsung menertawakanku.

"PRIIITTT!" Junmyeon meniup peluit. "Bubar semua! Bubar! Ini bukan tontonan!"

Junmyeon dan aku keluar dari kolam renang. Junmyeon langsung pergi dengan kesal. Aku tidak mengerti dengan orang itu. Aku yang terkena pelanggaran, kenapa dia yang terlihat stress? Lagipula, pada dasarnya, kan, aku tidak menyuruh dia untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku bisa menunggu orang lain yang lebih beradab yang tidak akan memberiku tiket pelanggaran begitu muncul ke permukaan air—misalnya Jongin. Atau, _at least_ , aku juga bisa menyelamatkan diri sendiri. Aku ini _dancer_. Tidak mungkin, kan aku tidak bisa berenang? Ketika aku berada di sekolah menengah pertama, aku sering _dance_ di dalam air, ketika pelajaran berenang. Meskipun lumayan susah, setidaknya, aku bukan orang yang buta dengan yang namanya kolam renang.

Huh, dasar sialan!

Aku berjalan keluar, ingin buru-buru ganti baju meskipun tidak tahu harus memakai baju apa. Badanku sangat dingin!

Aku melihat Junmyeon sedang sibuk mengusir anak-anak yang ada di kolam renang. Dia teriak-teriak kalau waktu istirahat sudah habis.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa ada handuk tersampir di badanku. Aku terkejut dan langsung menoleh. Di belakangku, tiba-tiba berdiri Jongin sambil memasangkan handuk di badanku. Astaga, Jongin…

Dia…

Dia…

"Jangan mendengarkannya" bisik Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Dia itu hanya boneka ayahnya"

Aku tidak begitu mendengarkan apa kata-kata Jongin. Mataku tidak bisa berpaling dari indahnya tubuh Jongin, memukaunya senyum Jongin, dan menggodanya mata Jongin. Bisikan dia barusan sedikit membuatku merinding. Aku sangat senang. Aku bahagia. _I'm really happy today_ …

"Aku Jongin… kau?"

Astaga, dia menanyakan namaku!

 _It makes me feel more happy_ …

"Eung… eung… Aku… Yixing"

Jongin tersenyum geli, "Yixing? Nama yang cantik"

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku karena bahagia. Barusan Jongin sangat tampan. Ya, ampun. Aku tidak menyangka akan bisa sedekat ini dengan Jongin. Pangeran berkuda putih yang menyampirkan handuk ketika aku kedinginan dan baru saja diberi tiket pelanggaran dan yang bilang jangan mendengarkan Junmyeon… dan yang bisa _dance_ …

Sambil tertawa kecil, karena aku masih tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagia, aku berusaha mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah meminjamkan handuk.. "Eum, _goma_ —"

"Jongin- _ah_ " sela Baekhyun dari jauh. Aku dan Jongin terpaksa menolehkan wajah ke Baekhyun. Dia masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Tapi, menyebalkan, dia memberi _kiss bye_ ke Jongin. Dengan genit. Ya, ampun, dasar _yeoja_ tidak sopan! Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun seperti itu. Dengan semakin genit, Baekhyun menulis kata "HOT" di udara dengan telunjuknya.

Astaga, si Baekhyun itu maunya apa? Kalau perlu, bicara saja dengan jarak yang normal. Apa susahnya?

Jongin geleng-geleng kepala melihat Baekhyun. Seolah-olah, sepikiran denganku kalau Baekhyun memang tidak ada kerjaan.

"Hati-hati dengan Baekhyun dan teman-temannya" pesan Jongin kemudian, benar-benar sepikiran denganku. "Jangan tertipu bungkusnya yang seperti bidadari. Sekolah ini sama saja dengan kehidupan nyata. Semua orang bertopeng"

Aku terpana melihat Jongin. Ya, betul kata-kata Jongin itu. aku tidak menyangka dia bisa bicara seperti itu. Benar-benar bijak. Sesaat aku tidak bisa memalingkan lagi mataku dari acara menatap mata Jongin. Aku benar -benar kagum dengannya. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum malu.

Habis gelap terbitlah terang. Walaupun aku basah kuyup, tapi Jongin perhatian terhadapku. Ini benar-benar momen terindah yang akan aku ingat seumur hidupku…

"Dan satu lagi, Yixing- _ah_ " bisik Jongin dengan manis, "baju dalammu… kelihatan"

Baju dalam?

ASTAGA!

Kemeja aku yang basah membuat baju dalamku kelihatan! Sial, aku memang sengaja meninggalkan jas dan rompiku di dalam loker!

Ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa ceroboh seperti ini?

Dan, sial! Hari ini, aku sedang memakai baju dalamku yang gambarnya kuda poni berwarna ungu! Aku sungguh malu!

Sebisa mungkin, aku berusaha kabur dari kolam renang, berusaha menutupi baju dalamku sambil mengumpat tidak jelas. Mudah-mudahan, Jongin tidak melihat semuanya. Maksudku, boleh saja dia melihat baju dalamku karena kemejaku sedang basah. Tapi, tidak dengan kuda poni! Sial! Seharusnya aku memakai baju dalam polos yang tidak memakai karakter favoritku seperti ini -_-

Berpikir positif, Yixing- _ah_! Setelah hari ini, berharaplah tidak ada kejadian yang lebih buruk lagi.

Baekhyun dan teman-temannya tertawa habis-habisan. " _Bye_ , kuda poni…" ledeknya dengan jahat.

.

.

.

Seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, kehidupan sekolahku di Seoul of Performing Arts School berjalan dengan kurang baik. Dari awal, aku memang sudah tahu kalau kemampuanku ini tidak setara dengan anak-anak di sini. aku bukan anak cerdas yang bisa menghitung luas suatu ruang bangun atau mencari hasil oksidasi dari sebuah persamaan kimia— _by the way_ , aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu oksidasi. Mungkin kalau di pelajaran seni seperti menari atau musik, aku lumayan mahir di bidang itu.

Tapi sepertinya, semua guru di sini menganggap semua muridnya berkemampuan sama. Maksudku, meski mereka tahu aku ini sangat susah untuk menangkap pelajaran, tetap saja mereka mengajarkan bahasan-bahasan yang sama dengan yang lain. Padahal, yang lain memang sudah seharusnya mendapatkan bahasan itu.

Ya sudahlah. Lagipula aku di sini, kan, demi karir _dance_ ku. Demi _haraboeji_. Demi Mr Park juga—karena dia sudah memberikan kepercayaannya kepadaku. Dan, tentunya, demi Jongin! Ya, ampun… aku tidak menyesal disekolahkan di sini. Tidak peduli apakah aku anak pintar atau bodoh.

Aku hanya heran. Kenapa guru-guru di sini sering mengadakan kuis?

Kuis pertama berlangsung tiga hari setelah aku masuk ke sekolah ini. Dan, itu berarti, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bahasam yang ada di dalam kuis itu. Coba lihat ini, apa maksudnya dengan _carilah unsur-unsur dari senyawa berikut ini_. Unsur apa, sih, maksudnya? Aku, kan, tidak tahu apa-apa. Maksudku, masuk sekolah ini saja baru tiga hari, dan, dari sekolah terakhirku, aku hanya diajarkan, mmm… ngng…

Aku diajarkan…

Ngng…

Tapi, intinya, kan, aku masih belum tahu apa-apa. Aku baru masuk ke sekolah ini baru tiga hari! Ini benar-benar tidak adil.

Oke, aku jawab saja. Ngng, mungkin jawabannya… Oh, aku tahu! Pasti dari deretan kode-kode aneh ini—yang di soal disebut dengan senyawa-senyawa— mereka mengandung… unsur kimia!

 _Yes_!

Oh, mungkin unsur kimiawi!

Ya, unsure kimiawi. Lebih masuk akal dan… yah, lebih panjang kata-katanya. Dan terdengar lebih cerdas.

Dan soal berikutnya, hmm… C6H12O6 disebut dengan?

Disebut dengan…

C, H, O… Oh, cokelat! Mungkin ini kependekan dari _choco_. Ya. Aku sering membaca kata-kata _choco_ dari kotak _essens_ cokelat kalau ingin membuat kue.

Akhirnya, hari itu, aku mengisi kuis dengan pengetahuan yang aku punya. Namanya juga kuis. Ya, kita harus menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang kita tahu. Aku bukan orang yang sok tahu dan jelas aku bukan orang yang suka nyontek.

Yah.

Sebenarnya, sih, bukan tidak suka menyontek, melainkan tidak bisa menyontek! Gila, gurunya sangat sabar menunggu kami mengisi kuis sambil lirik sana sini memerhatikan semua murid. Dan, orang-orang di kanan kiriku, di depan belakangku, semuanya belum aku kenal dengan baik. Aku tidak bisa dengan mudahnya menyontek jawaban mereka.

Dan akhirnya, jawaban kuis itu diperiksa oleh guru yang bersangkutan. Aku menunggu dengan tenang karena aku merasa sudah menjawab soal itu dengan benar. Maksudku, dengan jujur. Aku tidak menyontek dan aku tidak menyerah begitu saja.

Dalam beberapa menit yang kilat, guru kami sudah berdiri dan membagi-bagikan seluruh jawaban. Beliau menyebutkan nilai yang didapat masing-masing murid.

"A! A! A+! A! B! A!" serunya.

Wow, _daebak_. Semua murid di sini pintar-pintar. Aku tidak menyangka bisa sekelas dengan mereka.

"A! A! F!" kertas bertuliskan huruf F besar dengan spidol merah itu pun mendarat di atas mejaku. "A! A++! A!" lanjut sang guru.

F?!

Aku dapat nilai F?

.

.

.

Oke, aku jujur. Aku memang bodoh. Aku tidak perlu lagi berargumen bahwa kejujuran adalah hal yang paling positif di atas segalanya. Memang, kejujuran adalah hal paling positif di atas segalanya. Tapi, bukan berarti kejujuran akan membawamu ke nilai A. karena, sampai sekarang, aku masih bermasalah di beberapa mata pelajaran.

Ketika sedang kuis biologi, lagi-lagi aku mendapatkan nilai F. Tapi, kali ini, ada embel-embelnya. Yaitu, minus. Aku dapat F-.

Sebenarnya, nilai aku tidak separah itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak perl mendapatkan nilai F-. Sebenarnya nilai aku itu F. Semua ini gara-gara aku salah menulis tanggal. Aku menulis 31 Februari. Aku lupa kalau Februari hanya sampai tanggal 28. Aku pikir, waktu itu, semua bulan di kalender akhirannya pasti 31. Beberapa menit sebelumnya ada orang yang bilang kepadaku kalau sekarang sudah akhir bulan. Ya sudah, aku menulis 31 Februari. Benar-benar akhir bulan. Tapi, guru Biologi menganggap aku sedang membuat lelucon dengan beliau. Akhirnya, selain aku mendapatkan tiket pelanggaran dari Junmyeon—entah kenapa dia masih ikut campur dalam hal-hal seperti ini—, aku juga dapat embel-embel dari nilai F tersebut.

Lalu, ketika matapelajaran matematika. Guru matematika yang galak itu menceramahiku habis-habisan di depan kelas untuk menjelaskan pangkat-pangkatan. Katanya, tiga pangkat dua itu Sembilan, bukan enam. Dan, tiga pangkat tiga itu dua puluh tujuh, bukan Sembilan. Dan, "Kenapa kamu masih tidak mengerti juga, padahal ini pelajaran anak SD?!" tanya guru itu.

Astaga, aku, kan asalnya belum tahu! Maksudku, aku lupa kalau ketika SD guruku pernah menjelaskan pangkat-pangkatan yang menyebalkan ini. Aku benar-benar lupa.

Tapi, belum juga teriakan-teriakan itu hilang dari telingaku, guru matematika itu sudah berteriak-teriak kembali, "Dua pangkat empat sama dengan enam belas, Zhang Yi Xing! Bukan delapan!" Lalu, dengan kesal, dia menyobek kertas jawabn kuisku.

 _Hey_ , harusnya guru itu mendapat pelanggaran karena membuang sampah sembarangan! Jelas-jelas, dia membuat potongan-potongan kertas itu berhamburan di atas lantai! Dengan sengaja. Astaga, kenapa Junmyeon diam saja? Ayo cepat robek tiket pelanggaran untuk guru ini! Sekaligus, pelanggaran karena membuat kegaduhan.

.

.

.

Semua ini belum selesai. Masalah yang aku buat sepertinya semakin banyak. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa masalah-masalah seperti ini bisa muncul. Seolah-olah, masalah seperti ini bisa muncul. Seolah-olah, masalah-masalah tersebut memang sudah menjadi napas di sekolah ini.

Setiap pagi, aku harus memakai jaket sebelum keluar dari rumah. Jas dan rompi aku sembunyikan di dalam tas terlebih dahulu. Aku hanya tinggal bersama _haraboeji_ di rumah, _eomma_ dan _appa_ ku sudah tidak ada. _Haraboeji_ tidak tahu kalau aku sudah sekolah lagi. Kalau _Haraboeji_ tahu, bisa-bisa, dia menaruh harapan yang besar kepadaku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Masalahnya, seperti yang kalian semua tahu, aku bukan orang yang bisa diharapkan di sekolah.

Jadi, setelah memakai jaket, aku buru-buru berlari ke sekolah. Selalu saja aku terlambat. Padahal, kan, aku terlambat bukan karena malas. Aku terlambat karena aku harus menyiapkan sarapan terlebih dahulu untuk _haraboeji_ , menemani _haraboeji_ sampai mendapatkan angkutan umum ke tempat kerjanya, mencuci baju dan piring, lalu berlari ke sekolah. Aku, kan, tidak punya transportasi pribadi seperti Baekhyun—dengan supir pula. Pada dasarnya, sih, transportasi yang aku punya juga dengan supir. Bedanya, transportasiku bukan milikku. Melainkan milik umum.

Jadi, itulah alasan kenapa aku selalu terlambat. Aku selalu bangun jam lima pagi, membereskan rumah. Akhirnya, teng-teng-teng, aku sampai di sekolah terlambat lima atau sepuluh menit—dua hari yang lalu, aku terlambat setengah jam karena jalanan macet yang disebabkan oleh banyaknya mahasiswa yang demo di jalanan.

Dan, Junmyeon selalu ada di depan gerbang.

Jadi, sepertinya, sudsah jadi takdirku untuk bertemu Junmyeon setiap pagi. Tapi, yang menyebalkan, selalu saja begitu aku sampai di gerbang sekolah, Junmyeon sudah sigap menyerahkan tiket pelanggaranku. Terlambat sepuluh menit, terlambat tujuh menit, dilarang menggunakan jaket di area sekolah, kemeja tidak boleh di keluarkan seenaknya.

Pokoknya, Junmyeon selalu punya seribu satu alasan untuk memberiku berlembar-lembar tiket heran mengapa buku peraturan sekolah ini bisa setebal itu—sampai sekarang aku masih belum membaca buku peraturan itu.

Hingga suatu hari, aku memutuskan untuk datang tepat waktu ke sekolah. Untuk sekali seumur hidupku, aku ingin membuktikan kepada _namja_ rapi tidak berperasaan bernama Junmyeon itu kalau aku juga bisa tepat waktu.

Jadi, pagi ini, aku bangun lebih awal lagi. jam empat pagi.

Tepatnya, jam empat lebih lima puluh delapan menit. Biasanya, aku selalu bangun jam lima tepat. Ini kemajuan! Jarang-jarang aku bangun tidur dan jam digitalku masih menunjukkan angka empat. Biasanya selalu angka lima dan lima. Ini berarti aku memang bisa hidup lebih disiplin dan tepat waktu.

Aku pun akhirnya membereskan segala hal dengan terburu-buru. Aku menemani _haraboeji_ mencari bus dalam tempo kilat. Setelah itu, aku mencari bus yang menuju ke sekolahku. Setengah berharap aku tidak akan terlambat ke sekolah.

 _Yes_! Aku tidak terlambat. Aku datang jam enam lebih lima puluh lima menit. _Yes_!

Tapi, kenapa Junmyeon ada di depan gerbang dan menyobek tiket pelanggaran untukku?

"Sekarang, jam tujuh kurang lima! Aku belum terlambat" protesku.

"Ya, memang" jawab Junmyeon dengan dingin. "Tapi, di sekolah dilarang memakai sandal!"

Sandal?

Ya, ampun, aku memakai sandal!

Sejak kapan aku memak—

Oh, pasti karena aku buru-buru mengantar _haraboeji_ barusan, jadi aku lupa memakai sepatu!

.

.

.

Semuanya masih belum selesai sampai di situ. Seperti yang sudah aku duga sebelumnya, masalah ini akan terus menghantuiku semasa hidup. _At least_ , selama aku ada di sekolah ini. bukan karena sekolah ini penyebabnya, melainkan karena aku mungkin tidak ditakdirkan ada di sekolah.

Beda dengan Baekhyun. Coba lihat! Baekhyun dengan cantiknya bisa mengerjakan teori-teori Fisika yang sedikitpun aku tidak tahu mengapa bisa ada teori-teori seperti itu di dunia ini. yah, meskipun aku tahu Baekhyun menyontek dari anak gendut berkacamata yang jumlah bukunya semakin hari semakin banyak setiap ada kuis. Tapi, kan, setidaknya Baekhyun bisa melakukan sesuatu, Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan nilai A dengan cara apapun. Tidak seperti aku yang kalau dapat nilai E harus mengadakan syukuran dulu.

Seperti di mata pelajaran olahraga. Wow, aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun yang anggun itu bisa melewati pelajaran ini dengan gampang! Maksudku, okelah kalau soal nyontek, semua orang juga melakukannya. Tapi, kan, tidak semua _yeoja_ bisa bermain basket.

Setiap murid di sini tepuk tangan ketika Baekhyun melakukan _shooting triple point_ dengan mudah. Dan, dia melakukannya dengan cantik. Rambutnya sengaja ia kibaskan. Kulitnya tetap halus. _Eyeliner_ lentik di matanya. _Blush on_ nya merona ketika Baekhyun melakukan _shooting_. Sekarang… bagaimana bisa aku melakukan _shooting_ kalau penampilanku sangat jauh berbeda dari dia?

Ketika giliranku melakukan _shooting_ , seperti yang sudah kuduga—dan mungkin semua orang duga— bola basketku tidak mendarat di _ring_ basket sekolah. Semua gara-gara Jongin. Oh, bukan. Ini bukan salah Jongin. Dia tidak punya salah apa-apa. Ini salahku. Ketika aku hendak melakukan _shooting_ , aku tidak sengaja melihat Jongin yang sedang melakukan _dance_ di lapangan sebelah bersama temannya yang bernama Sehun. Dia sungguh… keren. Dan, menawan kalau dilihat dari beberapa sudut. Jongin melepaskan kaos olahraganya—mungkin karena kepanasan— dan menyiram air ke badannya yang gagah, dan semuanya kelihatan seksi. Sangat seksi. Saking seksinya, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau aku sedang _shooting_ basket. Alhasil, aku tidak tahu bola basketku "mendarat" ke mana dari tanganku.

"Bola basketnya lari ke mana?" tanya Luhan dan Xiumin hampir bersamaan, sebuah kalimat yang akhirnya membangunkanku dari acara mari-merekam-aksi-Jongin-yang-seksi.

Mana bolanya? Ups, mana bola basketku?!

Dalam waktu lima menit, akhirnya, aku berada di ruang konseling lagi. Kali ini, tidak hanya menyerahkan tiket pelanggaran dan menerima beberapa sanksi, tapi juga diceramahi oleh kepala sekolah.

Bola basket yang kulempar tepat mendarat menuju ruang kepala sekolah dan memecahkan kaca jendela ruang kepala sekolah.

Sebenarnya, aku cukup kesal mengapa pelajaran olahraga juga menyusahkanku seperti matematika, fisika, dan mata pelajaran lain. Aku berpikir, kenapa _dance_ tidak termasuk ke dalam olahraga, padahal semua juga tahu, badan lebih banyak bergerak ketika sedang _dance_ daripada ketika bermain basket? Mungkin, dari jutaan bahasan mata pelajaran di dunia ini, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan nilai A+ dalam bahasan _dance_.

Huh!

Dan, kejadian di mata pelajaran olahraga tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ada kejadian lebih ringan lain, tapi hukumannya sama berat dengan hukuman basket kemarin. Kejadian ini terjadi sewaktu bahasan renang dilaksanakan dua hari berikutnya. Semua orang sudah siap berdiri di tepi kolam renang. Badan mereka membungkuk dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam, lalu meluncur. Sebenarnya, aku sudah ada di sana, tapi karena aku harus mencari dulu baju renang yang muat ke badanku, akhirnya aku terlambat datang ke kolam. Ketika aku datang dengan berlari dan teriak, "Saya datang! Saya datang!" —dengan harapan, aku tidak akan membuat masalah lagi di bahasan ini— aku malajh terpeleset dan menabrak seorang siswa di depanku. Siswa itu jatuh ke kolam, tapi tangannya buru-buru menarik siswa di sampingnya mencari pegangan. Siswa yang dipegang tangannya ikut jatuh. Siswa tersebut juga menarik siswa di sampingnya pula, hingga seterusnya, dan seterusnya.

Seluruh siswa yang berada di tepi kolam terjatuh ke dalam air karena saling berpegangan. Semuanya. Seperti susunan kartu domino yang jatuh berderet. Semuanya langsung marah-marah.

Dan, semuanya gara-gara aku.

Setelah itu pun, aku harus membuat esai tentang meluncur di air.

Ya, Tuhan, kenapa, sih hidupku di sekolah harus dibuat sesusah ini?

Karena aku tetap tidak bisa disamakan denga anak-anak di sekolah ini. Setiap ada pertanyaan dari guru, selalu saja _hanya_ aku yang tidak mengacungkan tangan.

Dan, setiap ada kuis dari guru, selalu saja aku yang mendapat nilai F. Nilai murid-murid yang lain selalu dan selalu A. Anak paling bodoh di kelas, selain gue, selalu dapat B. Itu pun kadang-kadang B+. Hmh…

Kalau bukan karena _dance competition_ itu, mungkin aku tidak perlu sekolah di sini dan menghabiskan waktuku. Tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, final _dance competition_ itu akan berlangsung. Aku sama sekali belum menyiapkan apa-apa. Aku sibuk dengan kehidupan sekolahku. Sibuk mengurusi haraboeji. Dan, aku selalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolahku. Ditambah, yah… aku tidak punya satu pun tempat luas yang memadai untuk latihan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yaks, chapter Lay emang selalu panjang. Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa -" maafkan aku bang Yi Xing, kau selalu aku nistakan di ff ini. Jangan kutuk aku jadi malin kundang yeth, bang. Ntar akang Sehun nangis tujuh hari tujuh malem kalo aku jadi batu /plakk/. Entah kenapa tiap liat wajah abang Yi Xing, pengennya ngakak mulu. Kayak ada unyu unyunya gitu /digampar fans bang Lay/.

Yang pengen ngakak di chapter ini silahkan, author aja sambil ngakak waktu ngetiknya. Tapi jangan kenceng-kenceng ngakaknya. Ntar ketahuan bang Yi Xing kan berabe (?) ntar dilemparin tongkat wushunya abang Tao baru tau rasa_-

See you in next chapter, paipai~~


	4. Chapter 4

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Kim Jong In

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Adaptasi dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Suho POV : Unicorn Lagi, Unicorn Lagi

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi tugasku melakukan pencatatan ulang mengenai tingkat ketidak disiplinan siswa setiap bulan. Ini adalah pekerjaan yang membanggakan, menurutku. Dengan begitu, aku jadi tahu bagaimana perkembangan kedisiplinan siswa di Performing Art School. Beruntung karena _appa_ adalah kepala sekolah di sini. Jadi, saat aku melakukan tugas, aku bisa melakukannya di ruangan kepala sekolah.

Seperti siang ini. aku sedang menyusun laporan di komputer yang ada di ruang kepala sekolah. Aku memasukkan data ke sejumlah _folder_ yang sudah aku buat, mencetaknya, membuat grafiknya, dan, kalau sempat, aku juga membuat laporan khususnya.

 _Appa_ sedang ada di kantor siang itu. Petugas kebersihan baru saja membawakan secangkir the hangat ke atas meja _appa_. Aku pun kembali ke rutinitasku sampai _appa_ bangkit dari kursinya dan memintaku memanggilkan Jong dae _seonsaengnim_.

"Panggilkan Jongdae _seonsaengnim_!" katanya tegas dan berwibawa.

Aku meninggalkan pekerjaan untuk memanggil Jongdae _seonsaengnim_. Guru dengan wajah kotak itu berjalan gugup menuju meja _appa_. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang mereka bicarakan di sana. Saat ini, aku sudah tenggelam lagi ke dalam aktivitasku.

Hmh, coba lihat untuk bulan ini. tingkat pelanggaran yang terjadi di Performing Arts School meningkat. Kalau boleh kubilang, meroket. Semua gara-gara seseorang yang bernama Yixing itu. _Yeoja_ yang tidak tahu tanggal berapa hari ini, harus pakai apa ke sekolah, dan harus datang jam berapa ke sekolah. Setiap hari, selalu saja ada tiket pelanggaran yang kurobek untuk _yeoja_ itu. Dalam seminggu terakhir ini, aku sudah mengganti buku tiket pelanggaranku sebanyak tiga kali. Sebagian besar habis untuk si Yixing itu.

Aku sedang menulis pelanggaran-pelanggaran yang pernah dilakukan Yi Xing ketika terdengar _appa_ juga menyerukan nama Yixing.

"Jadi, nama anak itu Yixing?" serunya. Dari nada bicaranya, terdengar sedikit ketegangan dan kekesalan.

" _Ne_ , _kyojangnim_ " jawab Jong dae _seonsaengnim_ gugup.

"Sejak dia di sini, semua jadi kacau!" lanjut _appa_ sambil menarik kain penutup papan statistik di dekat mejanya. Statistik yang terpampang di situ adalah buatanku. Dibuat berdasarkan nilai-nilai kuis seluruh siswa di sekolah ini. Dan, si Yixing adalah satu-satunya murid yang mendapatkan nilai F dari seluruh siswa di sekolah. Akhirnya, grafik yang muncul agak menurun dari grafik bulan sebelumnya. "Nilai rata-rata sekolah turun! Dia harus pindah"

Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ berdiri dengan wajah pucat.

Keadaan hening sesaat. Biasanya, kalau _appa_ sedang tegang seperti itu, tidak ada yang berani berbicara atau membantah. Aku pun buru-buru kembali ke pekerjaanku. Namun, saya tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa aku ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar langkah kaki dari arah belakangku. Seorang _namja_ berusia sekitar 40-an berjalan dengan santai ke arahku, tersenyum, kemudian masuk ke ruangan _appa_. Wah, ini akan menjadi perseteruan yang menarik. Aku otomatis pura-pura mengetik supaya bisa konsentrasi mendengar apa yang terjadi di ruangan sebelahku. Ruangan itu tidak ditutup sekat apapun.

 _Namja_ yang baru masuk ke ruangan _appa_ tadi bernama Mr Park. Menurut _appa_ , dia adalah temannya semasa sekolah di Performing Arts School. _Appa_ tidak suka orang itu sehingga aku pun ikut tidak suka pada orang itu. Terakhir aku melihat Mr Park, dia datang ke rumah kami dan membicarakan tentang kehadiran murid baru asuhannya. Menurut dugaan kuatku, murid itu adalah Yixing. Mereka sempat berargumen. Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang mereka debatkan. Yang pasti, _appa_ menyebut-nyebut, "Ini tidak seperti dulu", "Ini bukan sekolah sembarangan", dan "Saya kepala sekolah di sini". Namun, tetap saja, Mr Park yang menang. Entah apa yang dia bicarakah.

Oh, mereka mulai bicara lagi.

"Menyerah, Kyuhyun- _ah_? Kata Mr Park memecah keheningan. Matanya menengok sekeliling. Sementara itu, _appa_ mematung karena terkejut. "Enam belas tahun ruangan ini masih belum berubah juga. Sama seperti rambutmu" sindirnya.

 _Appa_ menghampiri Mr Park dengan geram. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Lagi berpikir" jawabnya meremehkan. "Jangan-jangan, pembicaraan orang-orang itu benar. Kau belum sanggup menjadi kepala sekolah. Satu anak bermasalah, kau tidak bisa meng _handle_ nya?"

 _Appa_ terdiam mendengar kata-kata Mr Park. Matanya tidak lepas menatap mata Mr Park yang bulat dan memancarkan aura permusuhannya.

"Keluar dari sekolah saya!" Ujar _appa_ tegas.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ … ini sekolahku juga. Kau tentu tahu itu, kan?"

Mr Park menengok ke salah satu foto yang ada di dinding. Foto yang sering aku lihat setiap kali aku mendekati meja _appa_. Foto tua, warnanya hitam putih dan pinggirannya sudah menguning. Dalam foto itu, tiga orang pemenang berdiri di atas sebuah podium juara. Aku sangat yakin _appa_ ada di podium juara ke dua. Namun, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengenal sama sekali siapa yang ada di podium juara pertama dan juara ke tiga.

"Kau benar-benar harus ganti gaya" sambung Mr Park setelah puas memandangi foto tua itu.

Uhm, tunggu. Gaya? Kalau diingat-ingat tentang gaya, sepertinya yang juara satu di podium itu adalah Mr Park. _Appa_ tetap mengenakan setelan rapi dan sopan sepertiku, yang menurut _appa_ adalah setelan orang-orang penting seperti keluarga kerajaan dan sebagainya. Sementara itu, si juara satu mengenakan setelan urakan dan acak-acakan. Terkesan seperti orang yang berpenampilan mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Kelihatan sekali dia orang yang suka bersenang-senang, seperti si Mr Park ini—lagi pula, kalau dipikir-pikir, wajah di foto itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan wajah Mr Park—.

"Saya kepala sekolah terbaik yang pernah ada di Performing Arts School. Harap ingat itu" sahut _appa_ dengan tegas, membuyarkan lamunanku tentang foto itu.

" _Mwo_?" Mr Park tersenyum meremehkan. "Kita lihat saja, kau mampu atau tidak membuat Yixing masuk standar anak-anak lain di sini. kalau tidak mampu, ya… mungkin kau tidak sehebat yang kau pikir"

Mr Park pun mengambil langkah keluar sambil tersenyum, membuat appa semakin geram.

"Lain kali, panggil saya dengan formal!" seru _appa_ dengan marah. "Semua orang di sini menghormati saya!"

.

.

.

Meski aku bukan orang yang suka dengan ingar-bingar dunia hiburan, aku juga mempunyai cara sendiri untuk menghibur diri sendiri. Hal-hal yang dapat menghiburku adalah ketika ujian, membeli buku di toko buku, membaca novel-novel sastra, dan mengikuti forum-forum yang aktif dalam bidang keilmuan di internet.

Aku sering kali merasa bergairah ketika menanti ujian. Aku selalu menyiapkan materi-materi yang akan keluar dalam ujian. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa membandingkan satu ujian ke ujian lainnya, membuat grafik perkembangan, dan mengevaluasi kemampuan diriku sendiri. Rasanya, memuaskan.

Aku juga sering mendatangi mal atau tempat-tempat gaul lainnya, seperti anak muda yang sebaya denganku. Aku sering mengunjungi toko buku, _food court_ , lalu… ng… yah… yang pasti aku sering mengunjungi mal. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di toko buku, sama halnya dengan Baekhyun dan teman-temannya yang sering menghabiskan waktu mereka di toko sepatu dan pakaian.

Dan, kalau sudah _surfing_ di internet, bisa dipastikan kalau aku akan lupa bahwa aku berada di dunia nyata. Aku aktif di berbagai forum—jangan heran kalau beberapa orang familier dengan _nickname_ 'The Knight KJM 0522'. Dan, aku tidak pernah melewatkan berbagai isu, dalam maupun luar negeri. Ada isu yang menyenangkan, ada isu yang mendebarkan, dan ada pula yang menyebalkan.

Salah satunya adalah Unicorn. Dia adalah isu yang paling menyebalkan beberapa minggu terakhir.

Sejak "High school dance competition" digelar beberapa minggu lalu, masyarakat Korea sepertinya terkena demam Unicorn. Aku tidak mengerti efek apa yang dikeluarkan Unicorn dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu. aku memang belum pernah menyaksikan acara "High school dance competition", baik di TV maupun di studio—sebenarnya, sepupu-sepupuku yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul di rumahku, waktu itu mereka menontonnya, tapi aku sedang sibuk membuat hipotesis tentang senyawa-senyawa kimia. Namun, aku cukup heran mendengar kabar bahwa Unicorn tampil tidak lebih dari tiga puluh menit, tetapi popularitasnya menyebar lebih dari lima hari.

Aku sudah sangat bosan.

Beberapa forum mulai membahas kemunculan Unicorn. Beberapa _netizen_ benar-benar mengaitkan fenomena ini secara ilmiah. Apakah Unicorn memang muncul secara mendadak ke dalam arena atau semua ini ada hubungannya dengan skrip dari sang sutradara? Ataukah kemunculan Unicorn memang permintaan dari sponsor?

Aku tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan secara ilmiah atau bukan. Apakah Unicorn itu manusia atau bukan, aku mulai tidak menyukainya. Kadang-kadang, orang-orang sering menghabiskan waktu mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Sesuatu yang tidak memberikan kontribusi pada kemajuan bangsa. Misalnya, seorang artis yang digosipkan telah putus dari kekasihnya, sementara si artis tidak mau mengakuinya. Atau soal skandal tentang hubungan kedua artis yang mulai terkuak karena mereka tengah berkencan di tempat ini saat tengah malam, tetapi malah dikonfirmasi lewat agensinya. Banyak orang yang terus-menerus membicarakan artis tersebut. Padahal, hey… saat itu sudah terjadi beberapa kali bencana dan jelas di luar sana banyak orang yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang memadai.

Huh, dunia ini memang aneh! Hal-hal besar mulai dianggap remeh, sementara hal-hal kecil mulai menjadi perhatian.

Sepertinya, aku harus menghibur diri siang ini. aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat.

Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaian rumahku dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas dan pergi ke mal terdekat. Aku menaiki taksi. Sepanjang perjalanan, di sisi-sisi jalan banyak sekali aku melihat _billboard-billboard_ yang menampilkan Unicorn dengan topengnya yang menurutku sangat memuakkan. Ada juga _billboard_ yang berisikan tentang jadwal _grand final_ "High school dance competition" yang beberapa minggu lagi akan diselenggarakan.

Begitu aku tiba di mal pun, banyak anak kecil yang mengenakan topeng yang sama dengan topeng Unicorn. Apa-apaan ini? Sekarang, mereka mempunyai presiden baru atau apa? Kenapa sepertinya seluruh warga Korea sangat peduli pada Unicorn? Padahal, semua orang juga tahu, Unicorn masih berkemungkinan dilarang tampil di _grand final_ karena dia tidak terdaftar di sekolah manapun.

Jangan-jangan, si Unicorn itu sudah tua. Mungkin umurnya sudah dua puluh tahunan dan wajahnya agak keriput. Karena itu, dia memakai topeng dan tidak terdaftar di sekolah manapun. Ya, pasti itu alasannya.

Aku menaiki escalator menuju toko buku di lantai dua. Belum juga aku sampai di sana, ada ramai-ramai di sebuah area permainan anak-anak. Karena penasaran, aku pun melangkahkan kaki ke sana dan melihat keramaian itu.

Apa? Unicorn ada di sana?

 _Yeoja_ dengan topeng dan jaket _capuchon_ itu sedang bermain Dance Revolution bersama dengan, siapa itu… Luhan? Temannya Baekhyun? Baekhyun dan Xiumin juga terlihat berdiri di samping mesin Dance Revolution dengan wajah sumringah dan terus bertepuk tangan menyemangati sahabat mereka—Luhan— yang sedang beradu _dance_ dengan Unicorn. Wah, ternyata sekarang Baekhyun dan teman-temannya mengenal dan akrab dengan Unicorn.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan turun dari mesin _dance_ dan berjalan dengan wajah tertekuk. Sementara itu, Unicorn mulai dikerubungi banyak orang untuk dimintai tanda tangan.

Lihat, fenomena itu benar-benar memuakkan. Bukannya aku benci dengan kehadiran Unicorn. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan euphoria berlebihan oleh penggemar Unicorn. Boleh-boleh saja Unicorn menjadi idola beberapa anak kecil supaya mereka mempunyai seseorang yang bisa dijadikan panutan. Tapi, kan Unicorn hanya tampil tidak lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Dan, jelas, Unicorn masih belum bisa memberikan kontribusi apa-apa.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong ^.^ Ketemu lagi dengan kekasih sahnya Sehun selain teteh Lulu author yang suka membuat chapter Suho POV yang sangat pendek -_-.

Maafkan otak author yang mikirnya selalu susah kalo bikin Suho POV hehe :D tapi author janji di beberapa chapter ke depan Suho POV bakalan panjang juga dengan Lay POV, cuman author belum tahu di chapter berapa. Jadinya ditungguin aja ya reader-deul.

Btw, kemaren ada yang bilang kalau ada kata yang typo ya? kemaren author baru ngecek, dan ternyata bener :D Thanks buat yang ngoreksi kemaren. Author baru sadar sumpah. Itu emang bener-bener typo, kok, sumpah. Wkwk…

Sampai jumpa di next chapter.. sebentar lagi Lay sama Suho bakalan akrab karena sesuatu hal, loh~~~


	5. Chapter 5

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Kim Jong In

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Adaptasi dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 5: Lay POV: Finally! Aku Punya Tempat Latihan!

.

.

.

Menyebalkan!

Guru olahraga memintaku untuk melakukan tes ulang melakukan _shooting_ basket di lapangan basket sendirian. Padahal, aku sudah mengerjakan esai tentang basket. Aku membuat esai yang asal-asalan, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengoperasikan koneksi internet yang ada di sekolah dan mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukan.

Siang itu, aku sudah memakai baju olahraga dan melakukan beberapa tes. Kali ini, aku disuruh tes tolak peluru. Aku bingung kenapa tidak basket saja seperti kemarin? Ketika kutanya tentang hal ini kepada guru olahragaku, beliau menjawab, "Saya memberi keringanan kepadamu, Yixing- _ah_. Seharusnya kau bersyukur kau tidak perlu lompat-lompat tidak jelas untuk melempar bola basket seperti kemarin dan pada akhirnya bola itu malah masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah, bukan ke ring. Berdoa saja tolak peluru kali ini tidak masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah juga. Ayo cepat mulai" aku hanya merutuk dalam hati mendengar ucapan frontal beliau. Tsk.

" _Ne_ , _ssaem_ " aku pun mengambil peluru yang ada di tangan guru olahraga dan melangkan menuju tengah lapangan.

Saat melakukan lemparan, lemparan pertama, kedua dan ketiga aku berhasil, meskipun jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Hanya saat lemparan keempat aku melemparnya terlalu keras sehingga pelurunya melayang entah ke mana. Uhm, sepertinya tidak jatuh di gedung sekolah. Jadi, aku bersyukur pelurunya tidak akan jatuh di ruang kepala sekolah. Kali ini, pelurunya jatuh ke bagian belakang sekolah yang lumayan jauh dari gedung utama.

Guru olahraga memintaku untuk mengambil peluru itu dan menyimpannya di ruang peralatan. Kata beliau, tesku sudah selesai dan besok aku harus memperbaiki esai-esai yang ku buat kemarin. Aku berjalan ke belakang sekolah, lumayan kesal juga karena Seoul hari ini sedang panas-panasnya. Keringat mengalir di pelipisku. Baju olahraga ini rasanya tidak nyaman kalau cuacanya seperti ini. Dan, tentunya, waktu istirahatku terpotong gara-gara tes ulang ini. Seharusnya lain kali aku harus membawa botol minum atau apapun yang bisa untuk diminum di lapangan olahraga. Dan, seharusnya, lain kali aku lebih mengatur tenaga dan konsentrasiku agar bola pelurunya tidak terlempar begitu jauh. Atau terlalu dekat. Seperti lemparan pertama, jaraknya hanya lima jengkal dari kakiku. Menyebalkan.

Aku terus berjalan di gedung belakang sekolah untuk mencari peluru itu. Aku berjalan pelan sambil melirik ke kanan dan kiri lantai yang kulewati untuk mencari keberadaan peluru itu.

Aku berhenti berjalan ketika aku melihat di bagian belakang gedung sekolah ada sebuah taman dengan banyak pepohonan tumbuh tinggi menjulang. Di balik taman itu, ada sebuah bangunan yang lumayan besar yang sepertinya sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Dengan terburu-buru, aku menghampiri bangunan seperti gudang. Ya, bangunan ini mirip gudang. Di luarnya, tersimpan drum-drum besar dan beberapa meja dan kursi sekolah. Ada beberapa papan tulis dan sebuah matras rusak yang tergeletak begitu saja. Dan banyak debu.

Karena penasaran, aku pun mendorong pintu besar gudang itu… tidak terkunci.

Perlahan-lahan, aku membuka pintu itu untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam gudang ini. Suasananya, lumayan seram. Semua furnitur yang ada di dalam gudang ini sudah rusak dan berdebu. Beberapa sudah jadi sarang laba-laba.

Dengan berani, aku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam gudang. Awalnya, aku sempat berpikir untuk lari, karena otakku tiba-tiba saja memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi pada siang hari.

Tapi, aku tetap melangkah masuk. Dan, _you know what_? Gudang ini lumayan besar! Kira-kira, gudang ini pernah dipakai untuk apa sebelumnya? Pernah dipakai untuk badminton atau basket?

Tunggu dulu!

Aku bisa memakai tempat ini untuk latihan! Aku bisa memakai tempat ini untuk latihan. Bagian sini, areanya sangat luas, sama sekali tidak ditutupi furnitur. Lalu, matras itu… kalau boleh dibersihkan, bisa kupakai untuk latihan _handspring_ dan _jump_! Dan, cermin yang di beberapa bagiannya sudah pecah itu, mungkin akan berguna juga kalau kupakai ketika latihan dance. Aku bisa mengawasi gerakan-gerakanku. Aku bisa membuat koreo baru, aku bisa membuat _move_ canggih baru, dan aku bisa membuat _style_ baru. Ide bagus!

Ya Tuhan, mudah-mudahan tempat ini bisa kupakai untuk latihan. Mudah-mudahan tidak ada yang marah kalau aku memakai tempat ini. mudah-mudahan tidak ada makhluk halus yang menggangguku ketika aku sedang latihan di sini.

Jadi, aku akan memakai tempat ini untuk latihan. Akan selalu aku pakai. Ya, setidaknya sampai _grand final_ aku latihan di tempat ini. Takutnya, memang benar-benar akan ada yang marah.

Tanpa sadar, aku langsung menari di tempat itu.

Aku merentangkan tanganku dan berputar. Rambutku yang tidak diikat berkibar bebas dan menari. Lalu, aku menggerakkan badan ke depan ke belakang sambil menghentakkan bahu dan pinggang. Sesekali, aku jinjit ujung kaki untuk melakukan _double spin_. Oh, tidak. _Triple spin_ kalau bisa. Lalu, aku menggerakkan tanganku, presisi seperti anak _cheers_ sering lakukan dan itu membuat tanganku yang awalnya pegal gara-gara tolak peluru tadi jadi terasa lebih segar sekarang.

Aku melompat dari satu meja ke meja lain. Lalu, aku naik kursi, berputar, dan menari lagi layaknya Janet Jackson. Aku melatih menghentak-hentakkan badanku. Membuat hentakan-hentakan itu lebih jelas dan detail. Sesekali, aku _spin_ untuk menyeimbangkan badanku yang kemudian diiringi kibasan rambut dan hentakan lainnya. Tanpa kendali, aku naik ke meja besar yang ada di situ, melakukan _handspring_ , lalu melompat, berputar, hentakan kaki, dan turun dari meja dengan sebuah gaya baru. Ya, aku bisa memakai gaya itu untuk _final_ nanti.

Wow! Belum apa-apa aku sudah merasa sangat segar. _Dance_ memang membuat badanku jadi semakin segar dan enerjik. Aku harus sering-sering ke sini utnuk melatih _skill dance_ ku.

Sesering mungkin.

Setiap hari.

.

.

.

Malam itu, aku menyempatkan diri ke supermarket untuk berbelanja kebutuhan rumah. Hanya memerlukan waktu satu jam untukku mengumpulkan semua yang aku butuhkan, kemudian pulang. Aku masuk ke rumah sederhana dan mungil ini. Sejak kecil, aku sudah tinggal di sini. Di sebuah rumah kecil dengan furnitur yang berdesakan.

" _Haraboeji_! Aku pulang" panggilku begitu aku masuk dan menyimpan kantung belanjaan di atas meja makan.

Sejak _eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah meninggal, _haraboeji_ lah yang mengurusku, sejak aku masih kecil. Jadi, untukku, _haraboeji_ adalah segalanya.

 _Haraboeji_ tidak menjawab panggilanku, jadi aku mencari beliau di ruangan lain. Sangat jarang _haraboeji_ belum pulang jam segini, ini sudah di luar jam kerja beliau.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu depan terbuka ketika aku sedang memeriksa dapur. _Haraboeji_ muncul dari luar. Wajahnya yang hangat, menyenangkan, dan ramah membuatku merasa damai di malam yang dingin ini. _Haraboeji_ berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil menjinjing seember peralatan _cleaning service_. Pekerjaannya memang sebagai petugas kebersihan di sebuah instansi pemerintah. Sebenarnya, _haraboeji_ sudah tidak boleh bekerja, tetapi beliau sangat keras kepala, beliau masih ingin tetap bekerja.

"Yixing- _ah_ " panggilnya bahagia dengan mata yang berbinar, "Liat _haraboeji_ membawa apa…"

Dari balik punggungnya, _haraboeji_ mengeluarkan hadiah. Apa itu? Sebuah buku? Buku yang berjudul… astaga, lagi-lagi kamus. Kali ini, _haraboeji_ membawa pulang kamus bahasa Jepang. Kenapa _haraboeji_ tidak mencari hadiah lain yang agak… berbeda? Setiap _haraboeji_ pulang sehabis bekerja, sudah menjadi kebiasaan beliau untuk membawa kamus. Kadang-kadang, dua buah. Spanyol-Korea dan Korea-Spanyol. Kadang-kadang, buku yang pernah dibawa ke rumah, dibawa lagi. Jadi, buku tersebut ada dua yang tersimpan di rak buku. Mestinya, suatu hari nanti, aku jual saja salah satu kamus itu, agar rumah ini tidak terasa sesak. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah membaca kamus-kamus itu. Maksudku, bukan tidak pernah. Tapi tidak sempat.

" _Haraboeji_ dapat kamus ini dari Mr Lee lagi, ya?" Ucapku sedih. "Dokter, kan, sudah bilang, mulai sekarang, _haraboeji_ sudah tidak boleh bekerja lagi. Nanti, kalo penyakit _haraboeji_ kambuh, kan, nanti _haraboeji_ yang susah. Apalagi ini, sudah capek bersih-bersih, yang didapat bukannya uang, malah dapat buku. Mulai sekarang, _haraboeji_ istirahat di rumah saja, ya?" pintaku dengan lirih. Bukannya aku tidak suka mendapatkan buku-buku itu, tapi aku kasihan melihat _haraboeji_ yang seharusnya sudah tenang menikmati dunia di masa tuanya malah harus bekerja untuk membiayai hidupku dengan beliau. Aku sungguh tidak tega melihat beliau harus bekerja dari hari senin sampai hari sabtu.

 _Haraboeji_ duduk di kursi kesayangannya sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya, _haraboeji_ tidak pernah mendengarkan nasihatku yang satu ini. aku sudah menyarankan _haraboeji_ untuk berhenti bekerja sebanyak tiga belas juta kali. Dan, dari tiga belas juta kali tersebut, satu pun tidak ada yang didengar oleh beliau.

"Tapi, pengetahuan itu bisa memberikanmu uang, Yixing- _ah_. Percaya pada _haraboeji_ " sanggah _haraboeji_.

Di dekat kursinya, ada sebuah lemari kecil yang terdiri dari kamus-kamus bahasa dari seluruh dunia. _Haraboeji_ menyelipkan kamus bahasa Jepang yang beliau bawa tadi di antara kamus bahasa Jerman dan bahasa Spanyol. Kemudian, _haraboeji_ menyusun lagi dengan rapi buku-buku itu. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca.

" _Haraboeji_ yakin, kau pasti akan berhasil, Yixing- _ah_ " lanjut _haraboeji_ kemudian. "Walaupun yang bisa _haraboeji_ berikan hanya buku-buku ini"

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata apa-apa lagi untuk masalah ini. Meskipun _haraboeji_ hanya bisa memberikanku buku-buku yang beliau kumpulkan yang pada dasarnya sangat malas untuk kubaca, aku bisa melihat ketulusan dari hati _haraboeji_ dan semangatnya untuk terus maju. Aku menghargai ketulusan dan semangat _haraboeji_ itu. Sangat-sangat menghargai. Karena itu, aku menghampiri _haraboeji_ untuk memeluk beliau dengan erat dan menerima ketulusan yang beliau berikan.

" _Haraboeji_ sudah mengurus Yixing sejak _eomma_ dan _appa_ meninggal. Sekarang, giliran Yixing yang menjaga _haraboeji_ " kataku sebisa mungkin.

Pada dasarnya, aku tidak tahu aku harus melakukan apa lagi. Aku sangat ingin membuat akhir-akhir usia _haraboeji_ menjadi masa-masa yang paling menyenangkan untuk bersantai. Aku tidak mau _haraboeji_ menjadi terbebani gara-gara harus bertanggung jawab atas diriku. Aku ingin melihat _haraboeji_ bahagia. Aku ingin melihat _haraboeji_ menikmati masa-masa tuanya. Hanya itu…

Setelah itu, aku mengambil sesuatu dari kantong belanjaanku dan mengeluarkan sekotak ramen. Tidak beli sih, hanya gratisan. Aku bekerja di supermarket di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Jadi, kadang-kadang, aku bisa membawa pulang seporsi ramen kesukaan _haraboeji_ setelah selesai bekerja. "Yixing membawa makanan kesukaan _haraboeji_ ", kataku sambil bergegas ke dapur dan menuangkan ramen ke dalam mangkuk. Aku mencari garpu dan mengaduk-aduk bumbu ramen tersebut. _Haraboeji_ mengikutiku ke dapur. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku tersenyum sambil melilit sebagian ramen dengan garpu, lalu aku menyuapkannya kepada _haraboeji_. " _Haraboeji_ makan dulu, ya. Aaa…"

" _Haraboeji_ akan makan kalau kau juga makan" tolak _haraboeji_.

Akhirnya, aku pun melahap ramen yang sudah dililit itu dan mulai melilit potongan lain. Haraboeji langsung tersenyum dan mencium dahiku, membuat aku merasa sangat senang.

"Kau harus mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih baik dari keadaan kita sekarang ini, Yixing- _ah_ …" ucap _haraboeji_ sedih. "Seandainya… kau bisa sekolah lagi…"

Sekolah? Astaga, _haraboeji_ mulai berbicara tentang sekolah lagi.

" _Haraboeji_ , yang penting, kan, sekarang Yixing sudah bisa mencari uang sekarang. Ayo, sekarang, _haraboeji_ buka mulutnya. Aaa"

 _Haraboeji_ bukan orang yang cukup sehat untuk menikmati sisa-sisa usianya. Aku tidak mau _haraboeji_ terus-terusan menderita dengan penyakit yang kini sedang menggerogoti organ-organ di dalam tubuhnya. Aku harus membantu _haraboeji_ sembuh. Aku harus membuat _haraboeji_ sehat kembali.

Tiba-tiba saja, semangatku untuk memenangkan "High school dance competition" itu makin memuncak. Aku harus memenangkan kompetisi itu. Aku harus mendapatkan hadiah utama kompetisi itu. Dan, aku akan membantu _haraboeji_ agar beliau bisa menikmati masa-masa tuanya.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Kim Jong In

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Adaptasi dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Suho POV : Topeng Unicorn

.

.

.

Siang ketika istirahat ke dua sedang berlangsung, aku sudah berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Bukan untuk mengerjakan laporan seperti biasa, melainkan untuk isu baru yang membuat _appa_ menjadi murka.

Isu itu berkaitan dengan Unicorn. Si tokoh bertopeng yang euforianya diambil terlalu berlebihan oleh anak-anak dan remaja di Korea Selatan. Popularitas Unicorn semakin lama semakin menyebar ke setiap pelosok negeri. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa remaja sekarang lebih mementingkan Unicorn si tokoh bertopeng itu dibandingkan dengan pelajaran mereka di sekolah.

Di Seoul of Performing Arts School saja, sebagian besar anak-anak di sini menggemari Unicorn. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa menyukai gadis bertopeng itu? Jelas-jelas, Jongin yang mewakili Seoul of Performing Arts masuk final. Sementara itu, Unicorn yang belum jelas sekolah di mana dan belum tentu diizinkan masuk final malah jadi panutan beberapa siswa di sini.

Siang ini saja, _appa_ sudah marah-marah pada beberapa _staff_ nya gara-gara ulah jahil murid-murid Seoul of Performing Arts.

Di _website_ sekolah, sedang heboh animasi Unicorn yang sedang menari. Di sampingnya, ada gambar _appa_ dengan topeng Unicorn dan tanpa disengaja, ketika Unicorn sedang mengangkat kakinya untuk melakukan gerakan yang tidak kuketahui, kakinya malah menendang wajah _appa_ hingga beliau terjatuh. Animasi itu benar-benar buruk. Dari segi grafis saja, sudah tidak indah dilihat oleh mata. Apalagi, dari segi moral. Benar-benar sebuah penghinaan untuk _appa_. Penghinaan pula untuk nama baik sekolah. Dan, kalau yang membuatnya murid Seoul of performing Arts, berarti dia juga menghina dirinya sendiri.

Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ dengan terburu-buru mematikan komputer agar gambar yang berulang-ulang tersebut tidak membuat _appa_ semakin marah.

"Gambar ini sedang beredar di _website_ sekolah, _Kyojangnim_ " terang Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ berhati-hati.

"Siapa pelakunya?" tanya _appa_ geram, tetapi tetap berusaha untuk berkepala dingin.

"Kalau sudah beredar di internet, susah dilacak, _Kyojangnim_. Apalagi sekarang Unicorn sedang digandrungi oleh para remaja di negara ini"

"Tapi tidak di sekolah ini!" tegas _appa_. Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ menunduk, agak ketakutan. "Penghinaan terhadap kepala sekolah, berarti penghinaan bagi sekolah! Mulai sekarang, Unicorn dalam bentuk apa pun dilarang di Seoul of Performing Arts School!"

Tsk, ini berarti akan ada peraturan baru! Dan, itu berarti PHP punya tugas tambahan. Harus merazia segala hal yang berbau Unicorn—dari awal, aku memang tidak suka dengan euforia berlebihan untuk si Unicorn yang menyebalkan ini—.

"Junmyeon- _ah_ " panggil _appa_ beberapa saat kemudian, membuatku berhenti dari kegiatan mencatat, "Kau tahu anak yang bernama Zhang Yi Xing?"

"Si bodoh!" jawabku dengan tegas, "Gagal hampir di semua mata pelajaran. Beberapa kali menghambat aktivitas belajar. Dia akan di-DO? Boleh aku langsung membicarakan hal ini kepadanya sekarang?"

"Tidak" sahut _appa_ , "Yixing gagal, berarti Seoul of Performing Arts juga gagal. Itu tidak akan terjadi selama _appa_ menjadi kepala sekolah di sini"

Untuk sesaat, suasana hening. Biasanya, aku dan Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ tidak berani berargumen apa-apa kalau _appa_ sudah membicarakan posisinya di sekolah ini karena itu artinya beliau sedang serius.

"Kalau Yixing tidak mampu mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah," lanjut _appa_ , "berarti kita harus mencoba dengan cara di luar kurikulum" _appa_ pun memegang bahuku dan memberikan tatapan " _appa_ percaya padamu sepenuhnya, nak". Tatapan itu terbukti dari kalimat berikutnya yang terlontar dari mulut _appa_ , "Junmyeon- _ah_ , nama baik sekolah kita dan martabat _appa_ ada di tanganmu"

Awalnya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah diucapkan oleh _appa_ barusan. Namun, kemudian aku menjawab, "siap!" Dan, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan kata yang sudah aku janjikan tersebut.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah pergi ke ruang tata usaha dan mencari data diri Yixing. Aku mencatat alamat rumah dan nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Kemudian, aku mendatangi ruang evaluasi nilai dan mencatat di bagian mana saja Yixing lemah dalam pelajaran— _Well_ , hampir di semua pelajaran kecuali pelajaran Seni, mungkin hanya di bagian seni ia menguasai pelajaran. Setelah itu, aku pulang ke rumah dan menyusun silabus kasar mengenai apa saja yang harus aku ajarkan pada Yixing.

Ya. Aku akan membuat bimbingan belajar yang akan membuat Yixing lebih cerdas. Mungkin, selama ini, guru-guru di sekolah belum cukup membuat Yixing lebih cerdas. Harus ada orang lain yang seumuran dengan Yixing yang lebih bisa masuk ke dunianya.

Malam itu juga, aku memesan taksi dan bergegas menuju alamat rumah Yixing. Taksi berhenti di sebuah gang kecil yang gelap dan terletak di pinggir kota Seoul. Aku tidak menyangka Yixing tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Namun, aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin membuat Yixing lebih cerdas dan tidak mempermalukan _appa_ maupun Seoul of Performing Art.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan rumah Yixing. Ternyata, sebuah rumah dengan pintu kayu yang bagian bawahnya sudah keroposlah yang akhirnya aku temukan. Aku mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut satu kali. Lalu, dua kali lebih keras. Masih belum ada jawaban. Dan, begitu aku akan mengetuk pintu lagi, tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka.

Pintu itu tidak membuka semuanya. Hanya membuka sedikit, memberikan sedikit celah untuk Yixing mengintip dari dalamnya.

Aku buru-buru mengeluarkan tanda pengenal PHP dari saku celanaku, bersampul kulit, layaknya tanda pengenal FBI. Aku pun mengacungkannya seperti anggota FBI di film-film Hollywood. "PHP!" ujarku dengan tegas. "Aku mau menawarkan bimbingan belajar. Mau tidak mau kau harus mengikutinya"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dari dalam rumah. Suara laki-laki yang sudah tua, "Itu siapa, Yixing- _ah_?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, _Haraboeji_ " sahut Yixing panik.

Tiba-tiba saja, _BRAK!_ Pintu dibanting dengan keras di depan wajahku. Anak ini benar-benar!

Apa yang gadis bodoh itu lakukan? Seenaknya saja menutup pintu, padahal aku belum selesai berbicara. Seharusnya, _yeoja_ seperti ini diberi pelajaran. Atau, tiket pelanggaran. Ah, sayang sekali aku tidak membawa buku tiket pelanggaran. Namun, yang pasti, dia harus diberi pelajaran moral. Karena, selain bodoh, dia juga—

Pintu terbuka lagi. Yixing pun menyusup keluar sambil menarik tanganku menjauhi rumahnya. Kali ini, Yixing sudah mengenakan jaketnya.

" _Haraboeji_ ku tidak tahu aku masuk ke sekolahmu" ujar Yixing begitu kami sampai di depan gang. "Dan, aku tidak ingin beliau tahu. Selama ini, beliau selalu berfantasi aku akan menjadi orang hebat nantinya. Kalau saja beliau mendengar aku masuk sekolah mahal, elite dan ekslusif seperti Seoul of Performing Arts, harapan beliau akan semakin besar. Aku tidak ingin _haraboeji_ kecewa. _Haraboeji_ satu-satunya yang aku punya di dunia ini"

Untuk sesaat, aku terdiam. Terheran-heran. "Kau sadar atau tidak, itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau ucapkan selama ini?"

Yixing mulai membuka mulutnya, tetapi aku berhasil menahannya terlebih dahulu, "Jangan diulang. Kau pikir aku tempat curhat, huh?"

Yixing menatapku dengan sebal.

"Kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Yixing buru-buru, seperti sedang dikejar sesuatu.

"Apgujeong, nomor dua ratus lima. Di dekat kantor pos dan—"

Yixing tidak mendengar kata-kataku selanjutnya. Padahal, aku belum selesai menyebutkan alamatku. Minimal, kode posnya. Namun, Yixing malah menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat, membuka pintu, dan mendorongku masuk.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanyaku heran. Apa dia mau bimbingan belajar di rumahku?

Akan tetapi, Yixing malah menutup pintu. Tanpa dia di dalamnya.

" _Ahjussi_ , Apgujeong nomor dua ratus lima"

"Eh, rumahku ada di sit—Tapi, Yixing… Yixing- _ah_!"

Taksi malah melaju mengangkutku menuju alamat yang Yixing sebut barusan, sementara aku di dalamnya berteriak-teriak memanggil Yixing. Taksi semakin lama semakin meninggalkan Yixing. Kurang ajar sekali anak ini, dia mengirimku pulang dengan taksi. Dia benar-benar harus diberikan pelajaran moral…

"YIXING- _AH_!" teriakku lagi sambil melihat ke belakang.

Yixing malah melambai dengan santai, lalu berlari menyeberang jalan.

Kurang ajar! Dia mempermainkanku. Aish…

Tapi, hey, Yixing mau ke mana malam-malam begini?

" _Ahjussi_ , putar balik taksinya. Ikuti _yeoja_ yang tadi menutup pintu itu" perintahku pada sang sopir.

"Bukankah kita mau ke Apgujeong nomor dua ratus lima?"

"Tidak jadi. Ikuti dia saja"

Perlahan-lahan, taksi yang kutumpangi membuntuti Yixing. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat Yixing sedang berlari-lari kecil menuju suatu tempat. Entah ke mana dia akan menuju. Namun, sambil berlari, sesekali, Yixing menoleh ke belakang, seolah-olah takut ada orang yang akan membuntutinya atau memergokinya melakukan sesuatu.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya, kan, memang ada yang sedang membuntutinya sekarang. Aku. Dan, rahasia apa pun yang sedang Yixing simpan, akan aku ketahui sekarang juga.

Kau pikir kau bisa menyingkirkanku begitu saja, Yixing- _ah_? Lihat saja nanti!

Dalam waktu dua puluh menit, Yixing telah membawa kami ke Seoul of Performing Arts School. Astaga, untuk apa dia ke sekolah malam-malam begini? Aku pikir dia paling benci berada di sekolah. Setiap pagi, selalu saja ada tiket pelanggaran yang aku robek untuk dia karena terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Lagi pula gerbang sekolah kan dikunci, bagaimana dia bisa mas—

Dia mau ke mana?

Dengan terburu-buru, aku membayar taksi, lalu keluar membuntuti Yixing. Sebisa mungkin, aku tidak membiat bunyi-bunyian yang akan membuat Yixing curiga. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yixing sudah tiba di belakang sekolah. Aku berada sepuluh meter di belakangnya, mengendap-endap sambil mengintip apa kira-kira yang akan dilakukan Yixing di belakang sekolah. Transaksi narkoba? Mengubur mayat yang baru saja dibunuhnya? Atau apa?

Mendadak, aku jadi merinding membayangkan Yixing melakukan hal-hal menyeramkan seperti itu di tempat semacam ini.

Di sini, kan, pohonnya besar-besar, gelap, dan penuh dengan suara-suara binatang, entah aku berada di mana sekarang.

Aku kembali fokus kepada Yixing. _Yeoja_ itu sedang memanjat pagar belakang sekolah. Dengan mudah, Yixing menjejakkan kakinya di tembok dan menarik dirinya naik melewati pagar. Wow, mudah sekali dia melakukannya!

Kalau gadis bodoh yang tidak bisa melempar peluru dan memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring itu saja bisa melakukannya, apalagi aku. Baiklah, aku akan memanjat juga.

Maka dari itu, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Aku memanjat ke atas pagar dengan hati-hati. Antara berusaha keras dan supaya tidak ketahuan. Tetapi, argh, aku terpeleset dan terjerembab ke atas tumpukan daun-daun kering.

Sial.

Pasti gara-gara sepatuku licin.

Beberapa kali aku mencoba menaiki pagar sialan itu. namun, semuanya gagal. Selalu saja aku terjatuh ke tempat yang sama hingga membuat bajuku kotor dan aku nyaris menyerah. Namun, maaf, tidak ada kata menyerah di dalam kamusku. Aku terus berusaha naik meskipun kakiku terpeleset lagi, atau tanganku yang sudah agak bengkak dan perih sekarang, badanku bau oleh sampah organik, dan wajahku sudah kotor oleh tanah.

Akhirnya, aku berhasil menaiki pagar itu beberapa saat kemudian. Itu pun sambil terengah-engah dan diiringi jatuh bedebum di seberang pagar. Huh~! Melelahkan sekali untuk menaiki satu pagar saja. Rasanya malu sekali melihat kenyataan bahwa si gadis bodoh itu dengan mudah menaiki pagar, sementara aku butuh puluhan kali percobaan yang gagal untuk berhasil menyeberanginya.

Itu pun tidak diiringi dengan pendaratan yang mulus.

Yah, berpikir positif, Junmyeon- _ah_. Setidaknya aku punya banyak bakat dan kemampuan meskipun tidak bisa memanjat pagar. Sementara itu, si Yixing mungkin hanya punya satu kemampuan yang dia miliki sepanjang hidupnya, yaitu memanjat pagar.

Tunggu, aku jatuh di mana ini?

Oh, di depang gudang sekolah.

Beberapa kali, aku mendatangi tempat ini untuk membuang barang-barang sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Akan tetapi, hanya beberapa kali, karena tempat ini tidak kelihatan menyenangkan untuk dikunjungi. Apalagi malam-malam begini.

Oh, Tuhan. Yixing sedang apa di dalam?

Apa dia sedang menggelar pesta narkoba bersama teman-temannya? Atau mungkin dia sedang bermain jelangkung? Atau, mungkin, menyembunyikan mayat seseorang yang baru saja ia bunuh beberapa jam yang lalu?

Karena rasa penasaranku yang sangat tinggi, aku pun mencari cara untuk mengintip. Aku sangat ingat lampu di gudang ini sudah rusak. Kenapa dia mau repot-repot memasang lampu dan menyalakan musik di sini? Dia tidak mungkin bersantai dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah di sini, kan?

Bagaimana caranya aku mengintip Yixing? Apa aku harus—

Oh, aku bisa menaiki drum-drum itu!

Dengan cepat, aku menaiki drum-drum itu dan mengintip dari jendela berdebu yang sudah pecah di beberapa bagian. Rasanya, bangga sekali bisa menaiki drum-drum itu dengan cepat. Apalagi, setelah melalui proses yang memalukan melewati pagar belakang sekolah barusan. Aku pun memerhatikan dengan seksama apa yang sedang Yixing lakukan di dalam.

Sejauh ini, tidak ada narkoba, boneka jelangkung, ataupun mayat yang sudah dimutilasi. Yixing kelihatan sedang menari-nari dengan gembira mengikuti alunan lagu. Dia melompat ke sana kemari, menaiki kursi dan meja dengan lincah. Menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, berputar-putar, mengibaskan rambutnya. Dia sedang apa? Menggoyangkan pinggulnya, memutar kakinya, memutar badannya lagi, merentangkan tangan, melakukan gerakan-gerakan senam. Dari mana dia bisa belajar itu, sementara tolak peluru atau pun basket saja tidak becus? Mengangguk, kemudian memainkan tangannya, lalu membungkuk dan memainkan kakinya, dan menari lagi, menari lagi, dan menari lagi.

Astaga, dia hebat sekali! Dia bisa menari! Yixing jago menari! _Daebak_!

Akhirnya, ada juga hal yang menakjubkan selain memanjat pagar yang bisa dilakukan _yeoja_ ini dengan baik. Dia pandai menari.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, tujuan dia menari itu untuk apa?

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah selesai menari dengan lincah, Yixing berdiri di depan kaca untuk mengatur napas. Aku melihat dia tersenyum beberapa kali dan masih mencoba membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh yang aku tidak mengerti tujuannya untuk apa. Lalu, dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, Yixing mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan. Dan Yixing tidak sadar kalau tangannya kotor penuh debu sehingga debu tersebut meninggalkan bekas di wajahnya. Tepat di sekitar matanya. Seperti top—

Unicorn?

 _Gubrak!_

Tiba-tiba saja, dalam tempo yang sangat kilat sekali, aku terjatuh ke dalam drum. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan pijakanku. Tahu-tahu, aku sudah terjerembab ke dalam drum.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki Yixing dari dalam gudang. Mungkin, dia mendengar kegaduhan ini dan memutuskan untuk memeriksanya. Selama beberapa detik, aku bersembunyi di dalam drum bau itu sampai Yixing pergi lagi. Kemudian, aku muncul dari drum, merangkak seperti kura-kura, dan dengan terburu-buru pulang ke rumah.

Aku harus membenarkan hipotesis baruku ini.

Sesampainya di rumah, dengan baju compang-camping dan macam-macam pertanyaan yang terlontar dari _security_ yang menjaga gerbang depan rumah—yang aku abaikan saja—, aku langsung membuka komputer dan mengklik program photoshop. Aku meng- _scan_ foto Unicorn yang kebetulan aku temukan dari majalah di ruang tamu. Lalu, aku simpan foto itu di samping pas foto Yixing yang aku dapat dari data tata usaha. Aku menghitamkan bagian mata Yixing, membuat topeng yang sama persis dengan Unicorn.

Dan, aku merasa takjub sekali.

Inilah jawabannya kenapa Yixing menari-nari di gudang itu.

"Unicorn, topengmu telah terbuka" kataku sambil tersenyum sinis.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ps: Author sengaja make nama Kyuhyun sebagai nama ayahnya Junmyeon. Soalnya papih Siwon udah terlalu mainstream jadi ayahnya Junmyon :v /digampar readers/.

Yang pengen ada angst nya, pasti author bikin. Tapi di chap mendekati akhir :333


	7. Chapter 7

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Kim Jong In

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Remake dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : Lay POV : Bimbingan Belajar?!

.

.

.

Gudang itu benar-benar berguna…

Semalam, setelah berhasil menyingkirkan Junmyeon, aku berlari ke gudang rahasiaku itu dan mulai mencoba koreo-koreo baru. Aku sudah memasang lampu pijar yang aku bawa dari rumah dan aku sudah menyimpan _tape_ untuk memutar musik. Rasanya, sangat menyenangkan. Meskipun ya, aku merasa ada yang membuntutiku dari belakang ketika aku sedang menuju gudang. Tapi, _it's okay_ , selama orang itu tidak menggangguku, aku tidak perlu khawatir.

Sepanjang malam, aku mencoba untuk meluweskan badanku. Seperti Britney Spears dalam video klip _Gimme More_. Aku berlatih untuk melenturkan badanku. Aku melompat dari satu kursi ke kursi lain sambil mencoba untuk memutar badanku. Gerakan ini bagus untuk melatih _spin_ melayang yang pernah aku lihat di salah satu pertunjukan sirkus. Gerakan itu bisa menjadi koreo yang menakjubkan.

Tidak lupa aku juga melatih kaki-kakiku supaya bisa menjejak dengan kuat di atas lantai. Dalam beberapa kasus, kalau _dancer_ sudah kehilangan keseimbangan, mereka bisa jatuh atau menunjukkan gerakan yang tidak detail. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Seperti High School Dance Competition kemarin, sewaktu babak penyisihan, aku sempat melihat beberapa peserta yang kehilangan keseimbangan. Akibatnya, gerakan-gerakan tangan dan kaki mereka jadi tidak jelas. Badan yang membungkuk saja bisa merusak koreo kalau badan bungkuk itu bukan detail yang dimaksud. Sebisa mungkin, aku membuat badanku tetap tegak supaya gerakan-gerakanku bisa terlihat dengan jelas dan memukau.

Aku berlatih lagi untuk _handspring_ dan menjaga keseimbangan setelah gerakan itu. Rencananya, aku juga hendak melatih _spin after handspring_ , gerakan yang aku yakin si Elastik itu tidak bisa lakukan.

Menit-menit pertama di gudang luas yang berdebu itu aku pakai untuk menghentak-hentak bahu dan badanku. Disambung putaran kaki dan gerakan tangan melayang ke kiri dan kanan. Kemudian, rambut kukibaskan ke berbagai arah dan aku berputar sambil membungkuk dan menggerakkan kaki naik turun. _Cool_! Rutin yang keren. Aku mencoba-coba gerakan baru, misalnya memutar badan diiringi ayunan tangan dari kanan kiri ditambah _arrow-spin_ supaya kakiku bisa menjejak dengan kuat. Lalu, aku memainkan kaki sebentar sambil membuat efek-efek pegas dengan bahu.

 _Hap-hap-hap!_

 _Step one_ , aku melompat ke kiri. _Step two_ , aku memutar badan dan menjejak lantai dengan keras diiringi hentakan di bahu. _Step three_ , aku dorong badan ke belakang, lalu menggerakkan tangan, menyikut tangan dan diputar atas bawah. _Step four_ , hap-hap-hap… Whuuh… Melelahkan.

Waktu istirahat, pecahan kaca lebar yang ada di situ sangat berguna, tentunya juga untuk menjaga penampilanku. Waktu itu, ketika membersihkan keringat yang ada di pelipisku dengan tangan yang kotor. Dan, ternyata, itu malah membuatku menjadi seperti sedang memakai topeng Unicorn.

Lalu, dari luar terdengar ada suara benda jatuh. Saat itu aku langsung panic. Suaranya mencurigakan. Tapi, aku tidak yakin itu apa.

Aku terburu-buru keluar, tapi tidak bisa menemukan dari mana suara gaduh itu berasal. Aku juga tidak bisa memastikan jejak-jejak suara gaduh itu. Soalnya, semua barang di tempat ini disimpan dengan berantakan. Jadi, aku tidak mungkin mencari satu per satu.

Aku berusaha berpikir positif. Mungkin ada tikus atau kucing. Kucing yang sangat besar, mungkin sedang hamil kembar tujuh, dan tanpa sengaja naik ke atas kursi-kursi itu sampai membuat kursi-kursi itu berjatuhan. Ya, bisa jadi seperti itu. Atau, mungkin kucing hamil kembar tujuhnya ada tiga yang sedang mengadakan arisan, sehingga mereka membuat gaduh.

Tapi, kan… kursi itu memang sudah berantakan sebelumnya.

Daripada bingung, langsung saja aku bergegas pulang. Lama-lama, aku menjadi takut sendiri.

Aku pikir, aku bisa kembali ke sini besok malam. Lebih hati-hati dan lebih waspada.

.

.

.

Malam ini, aku sudah berada di gudang itu lagi. Lumayan susah juga untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa tidak mungkin ada yang aneh-aneh di sana. Ya, kucing hamil kembar tujuh itu mungkin saja. Tapi, kalau soal makhluk halus yang sempat menghantuiku tadi malam tidak perlu dipikirkan. Malam ini juga, aku harus melatih kecepatan tanganku. Aku harus bisa mengayun tanganku dari kanan, _full_ ke kiri, lalu _spin_ dan mengayun lagi ke arah sebaliknya. Lalu, hentakan-hentakan tanganku juga harus detail. Spin, gerakan bahu, gerakan kaki, gerakan kepala. Semuanya harus detail.

Jadi intinya, aku memaksakan diri untuk datang ke gudang itu lagi. Lagipula, aku sudah memasang lampu di sana. Seharusnya, tempat itu sudah menjadi milikku. Makhluk halus atau semacamnya tidak mungkin berada di sana.

"High School Dance Competition" bukan kompetisi sembarangan. Jadi, aku tidak bisa main seenaknya saja di sana. Aku harus tampil semaksimal mungkin , sememukau mungkin. High School Dance Competition adalah kompetisi untuk menyeleksi wakil Korea Selatan di International High School Dance Competition. Jadi, aku harus tampil dengan semaksimal mungkin.

Aku mesti banyak membuat rutin baru yang beda. Sebanyak-banyaknya. Ya. Agar aku bisa tampil semaksimal mungkin nanti.

Aku baru saja masuk ke dalam gudang ketika aku melihat Junmyeon sudah ada di dalam, duduk di atas kursi yang biasa aku pakai untuk lompat ke sana kemari.

Astaga, kenapa dia bisa ada di sana?

Oh, mungkinkah yang membuat gaduh kemarin itu adalah Junmyeon?

Mungkin, selama ini dialah yang membuntutiku!

"Junmyeon- _ah_ … aku tidak membutuhkan bimbingan belajar" seruku dengan kesal.

"Aku rasa, kau tidak dalam posisi yang bisa menolak, Yixing- _ssi_ …" ujar Junmyeon dingin, seperti biasanya. Dia berjalan ke sebuah papan yang ditutupi kain berwarna merah. "Atau, aku harus memanggilmu dengan… Unicorn?"

Dan, Junmyeon pun membuka kain penutup itu, menunjukkan fotoku yang bagian matanya dihitamkan entah menggunakan apa yang disandingkan dengan foto Unicorn yang aku yakin dipotong dari majalah.

Junmyeon…

Dia…

Dia sudah tahu kalau aku adalah Unicorn?

"Junmyeon- _ah_ …" lirihku.

Dengan senyum kemenangan, Junmyeon berjalan dingin keluar dari gudang, berlari menembus hutan menuju gedung utama sekolah.

"Junmyeon- _ah_ , tunggu! Aku harus berbicara denganmu" teriakku cukup panik.

Aku mengejar Junmyeon keluar. Berusaha sebisa mungkin merayu Junmyeon agar tidak membuka identitas Unicorn yang sebenarnya ke semua orang.

"Kalau ayahku tahu kalau kau memakai properti sekolah tanpa izin, aku yakin kau akan langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini"

Tapi, itu berarti… aku tidak bisa mengikuti final!"

"Dan, kenapa itu jadi urusanku?"

" _Jebal_ " mohonku, "Aku benar-benar harus ikut kompetisi. Aku memerlukan uangnya untuk _haraboeji_ ku! Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti bimbingan belajarmu"

Junmyeon terdiam sesaat. Berpikir ulang.

"Setiap hari?" tawarnya.

" _Ne_ "

"Dan, mulai menyisir rambut?"

" _Ne_!" bentakku. Kemudian, aku tersadar, "Eh, tapi, apa hubungannya?"

" _Deal_!" ujar Junmyeon tanpa sedikit pun menggubris pertanyaanku.

Junmyeon pun berlalu meninggalkanku di taman itu. sementara itu, aku masih bingung, sambil memegang rambutku.

Apa yang salah dengan rambutku?

.

.

.

Ancaman "Unicorn"itu rupanya mulai menghantuiku. Akhir-akhir ini, sekolah sedang ramai-ramainya merazia segala hal yang berbau Unicorn. Segala hal. Apakah itu majalah, foto-foto, atau topeng-topeng Unicorn tiruan yang mulai marak dijual di mana-mana.

Aku berharap hal seperti ini hanya terjadi di Performing Arts. Jangan sampai seluruh sekolah juga punya sistem seperti ini karena, sebenarnya aku sering iseng pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan menggunakan kostum Unicornku dan membagikan tanda tangan untuk anak-anak yang kebetulan mengidolakanku. Tidak terlalu sering, hanya beberapa kali saja. Tapi ternyata, hal itu malah membuat Unicorn semakin terkenal dan entah kenapa makin dilarang di Performing Arts.

Kalau begitu, aku semakin harus giat bimbingan belajar dengan Junmyeon. Dia beberapa kali mengancam akan memberi tahu identitas Unicorn ke ayahnya yang kepala sekolah itu sehingga aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah—karena jelas-jelas, aku ini 'segala hal yang berbau Unicorn'—. Itu artinya, aku tidak bisa ikut final. Dan kalau tidak bisa mengikuti final, aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk membahagiakan _haraboeji_.

Dan itu berarti, hari ini aku kehilangan waktu untuk latihan. Sekarang, aku ada janji bimbingan belajar dengan Junmyeon. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dengan murung, aku berjalan di _hall_ sekolah. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat Jongin juga lagi jalan di _hall_ dan dia tersenyum, ke arahku!

"Hai" sapanya.

Otomatis, aku terdiam. Terpana, maksudku. Jongin sangat jarang berbincang denganku. "Kau… Kau bicara denganku?"

Jongin ketawa.

"Di sini hanya ada kita berdua. Dengan siapa lagi aku berbicara, hm?" jawabnya dengan diiringi senyuman manis yang membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat senyum itu. "Anak-anak di kelas mau _hang out_ bersama ke bioskop. Mau ikut?"

Mau ikut? Ya Tuhan, baru saja dia menawariku. Aku ingin sekali ikut ajakan dari Jong—

"Yixing- _ssi_!" tiba-tiba, sebuah suara dingin membuyarkan pikiranku. Junmyeon sudah bediri beberapa meter di belakang Jongin. Ya ampun, sejak kapan penguin itu sudah ada di sana?

Aish, menyebalkan sekali kau, Kim Junmyeon! Lain kali, ingatkan aku untuk membunuhnya. Aku masih heran orang seperti dia masih punya teman.

Eh, apa Junmyeon punya teman?

" _Mian_ … tapi aku… ada bimbingan belajar" kataku akhirnya ke Jongin.

Jongin menengok ke arah Junmyeon, lalu menengok lagi ke arahku, "Anak kepala sekolah memang tidak pernah rela melihat orang senang. Kalau begitu, _next time_ saja, oke?"

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat, kemudian lari meninggalkan Jongin. Dalam otakku langsung terbayang apa yang dimaksud Jongin dengan _next time_? Apa mungkin Jongin mengajakku berkencan? Ya, bisa jadi. Maksudku, dia kan mengajakku _hang out_ , berarti dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku. Mungkin selama ini dia memang perhatian terhadapku. Mungkin juga, ini hanya fantasiku, tapi masih mungkin juga terjadi… mungkin saja Jongin itu tidak suka dengan tipe-tipe seperti Baekhyun dan teman-temannya. Dia suka dengan _yeoja_ sepertiku. Yang menyenangkan, jago _dance_ —tapi, Jongin tidak tahu kalau aku jago _dance_ —, jujur, dan apa adanya. Yah. Saking apa adanya, nilai tesku semuanya F karena tidak pernah berhasil menyontek dengan bangku sebelah.

Dari jauh, aku sudah bisa melihat Junmyeon memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kau terlambat" katanya pertama kali.

"Iya, aku tau"

Junmyeon pun lalu berbalik, mendahuluiku menuju perpustakaan. Huh, sok _cool_ sekali dia.

Karena masih merindukan Jongin, aku pun menengokkan kepala ke belakang, berharap masih bisa melihat Jongin. Dan, ya, Jongin masih ada di sana. Masih tampan dan memukau seperti sebelumnya. Aku memanfaatkan setiap detik yang aku punya untuk memandang Jongin sepuas hati.

Dia itu pangeran berkuda putih yang akan mengajakku _hang out_ berdua… dan sekali lagi, dia bisa _dance_ … Aku sangat menyukai _namja_ yang jago _dance_. Karena menurutku, _namja_ yang jago _dance_ artinya bisa tahu bagaimana harus mengatur hidupnya. Atau mengatur iramanya. Pokoknya, mengatur sesuatu, yang positif.

Dalam beberapa detik, Jongin menoleh ke belakang. Dia memergokiku masih memandanginya. Tapi sepertinya, itu bukan masalah untuknya, dia malah memberikan senyuman mautnya ke arahku dengan manis.

Aku hampir membalas senyumnya ketika tiba-tiba saja…

BRUK!

Aaaww!

Aku menabrak pintu!

Karena aku berjalan sambil terus melihat ke belakang, aku tidak tahu kalau aku sudah sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan. Akhirnya, aku menabrak pintu sialan itu.

"Bodoh" gumam Junmyeon. Dan, aku masih bisa mendengar itu, Kim Junmyeon!

 **Bimbingan Belajar Pertama:**

Junmyeon memberiku beragam soal-soal yang tidak kumengerti. Lagi-lagi kuis. Aish, kenapa orang-orang tidak mengerti kalau aku belum tahu apa-apa. Setidaknya diberi penjelasan dulu, baru ditawari soal. Dan kenapa bimbingan belajar harus diisi dengan kuis? Seharusnya kan dibimbing untuk belajar. Aku sebagai anak yang _tidak tahu apa-apa_ , dibimbing untuk _tahu apa-apa_. Bukan dikasih kuis agar orang lain menertawakanku karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Aku mengerjakan soal-soal itu sebisaku. Semampuku. Maksudku, dengan jujur.

Apa nama kerajaan pertama di Korea?

Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tidak mungkin aku menjawab seperti itu. Jadi, kutulis aja, eum, Joseon? Ah, seingatku memang itu jawabannya. Atau memang benar? Jadi kutulis saja Joseon di kolom jawaban dan menyerahkan jawabanku ke Junmyeon yang sedang membaca buku miliknya.

"Salah!" ujar Junmyeon untuk yang kedua ribu tiga ratus kalinya. Kemudian, tanpa perasaan, Junmyeon memukul kepalaku menggunakan buku yang ia gunakan untuk membaca tadi.

"Aw, _appo_ "

Junmyeon menyodorkan kertas jawaban dan menyuruhku ganti lagi. Aish…

Pada tahun berapakah Jepang mulai menjajah Korea?

Aish, ini makin sulit. Aku menggaruk kepalaku pelan. Jawaban asalku adalah 1933. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu-menahu soal ini. Mungkin sebenarnya aku pernah tahu ketika Sekolah Dasar. Tapi sumpah, aku tidak mengingat apa-apa!

Aku mengoreksi semua jawaban sebisaku. Sejujurnya. Ya, pokoknya, sebanyak yang aku tahu.

Ketika aku menyerahkan kertas jawaban itu, Junmyeon memukul kepalaku lagi. Lagi-lagi menggunakan buku yang ia baca tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, buku itu tebal, jadi bisa kalian bayangkan betapa sakitnya kepalaku yang terus-menerus dipukul olehnya. Mungkin ini adalah pukulan yang kedua belas juta. Dari tadi, Junmyeon memukul kepalaku.

"Belajar dari kesalahan! Salah lagi"

Lalu, Junmyeon menyerahkan kertas jawaban itu lagi. kertas jawaban yang sekarang sudah penuh dengan jawaban-jawaban koreksi yang selalu salah.

Belajar dari kesalahan. Huh, apa maksudnya? Mana aku tahu kalau jawabanku salah kalau aku sedikitpun tidak diberi kesempatan untuk membaca sejarah Korea. Dia ini benar-benar… baiklah, kalau harus belajar dari kesalahan, aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku bisa belajar dari kesalahan.

Aku keluar dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian. Junmyeon sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau aku keluar sebentar—dia sedang sibuk membaca buku sedari tadi. Lalu, aku isi kertas jawaban itu dan belajar dari kesalahan. Aku menyerahkan ke Junmyeon dan dia hendak memukul kepalaku lagi. Tapi, dia berhenti karena ternyata…

Aku sudah memakai helm! Hahaha…

"Kim Junmyeon, aku sudah belajar dari kesalahan !" kataku bangga.

 **Bimbingan belajar kedua:**

Kali ini, aku diajari berenang. Entah apa maksudnya, padahal aku tidak terlalu bodoh soal berenang. Maksudku, kan, aku bisa masuk ke kolam, lalu diam di pinggiran, masuk ke dalam air, tahan napas satu atau dua menit, lalu muncul lagi ke permukaan. Itu mudah.

Tapi kali ini, Junmyeon mengajakku ke kolam renang umum di sebuah kompleks perumahan, bukan di kolam renang sekolah. Aku tidak tahu kedalaman kolam renang ini sampai mana, jadi aku sedikit takut juga. Junmyeon dan aku sudah memakai baju renang masing-masing. Aku berdiri dengan ragu di tepi kolam renang. Bukan ragu karena bingung dengan gaya apa yang harus dipakai ketika masuk ke dalam kolam. Tapi… apa aku harus langsung menceburkan diri atau memakai tangga di ujung sana itu?

Atau, lebih baik aku—

Aaaaaaaaaa!

Junmyeon mendorongku dari tepi kolam renang sampai aku tercebur ke dalam kolam. Aku panik dan ketakutan saat itu. Benar-benar panik. Rasanya, aku sudah dekat dengan maut. Rasanya, aku sudah tidak terselamatkan lagi. Jangan-jangan, selama ini Junmyeon ingin membunuhku. Jangan-jangan, dia sengaja membawaku ke sini untuk mendorongku ke kolam renang sampai tenggelam. Jangan-jangan—blup! Astaga, ada air yang masuk ke hidungku. Aku tenggelam.

"Tolong! Aku tenggelam! Tolong! Aku—"

Tunggu, kakiku bisa menyentuh dasar kolam. Yeay, akhirnya aku tidak jadi tenggelam! Aku buru-buru menjejakkan kakiku ke dasar kolam, seperti ketika aku latihan _dance_. Dan, ketika aku berdiri dengan tegak…

Ternyata, kedalaman kolam ini hanya sebatas perut!

Seorang anak kecil—sepertinya berusia delapan tahun— berenang dengan santai di depanku.

Sialan! Ternyata ini kolam anak kecil.

 **Bimbingan belajar berikut-berikutnya:**

Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi karena semuanya jelas-jelas bencana. Terakhir aku tertidur di perpustakaan ketika sedang menghapal rumus-rumus fisika, wajahku jatuh di atas mangkuk sup yang panas. Kelihatannya, Junmyeon sengaja meletakkan semangkuk sup itu di depanku ketika aku sedang terkantuk-kantuk. Aish, Kim Junmyeon ini… kenapa harus ada orang yang seperti dia di sekolah ini? Apakah ibunya salah mengidam ketika sedang mengandungnya?

Tapi, dari seluruh bimbel, ada juga saat-saat menyenangkan. Tentu saja bukan saat-saat bersama Junmyeon.

Ketika sedang tes main piano, tidak sengaja aku melihat Jongin berjalan lewat di depan pintu ruang musik. Yang membuat aku senang, Jongin melihat aku sedang main piano di dalam. Dia tersenyum ke arahku, membuat aku kehilangan konsentrasi. Nada-nada yang aku keluarkan dari piano mulai tidak beraturan lagi.

Yang membuatku tambah senang adalah ternyata Jongin tidak hanya lewat saja. Ternyata, dia mendukungku. Maksudku, dia bolak-balik di depan pintu ruang musik untuk menghiburku. Mungkin, dia tahu beberapa hari terakhir aku sangat stress gara-gara kursus tambahan dari Junmyeon ini. Mungkin, dia memang ingin member perhatian terhadapku agar aku bisa menikmati sekolah di Performing Arts ini.

Bolak-balik Jongin membawa property ruang musik di sebelah. Sekali waktu, Jongin membawa seruling, meniupnya asal-asalan sambil menunjukkan wajah lucunya. Kemudian, namja itu lewat lagi sambil memakai topi Samba, yang dari Meksiko itu—atau mungkin Spanyol? — sambil melakukan gerakan-gerakan lucu yang membuat aku tertawa. Setelah itu, Jongin muncul lagi sambil membawa tuba dan meniup nada-nada bass yang tidak jelas. Tingkahnya itu membuat aku lagi-lagi tertawa. Membuat aku benar-benar kehilangan konsentrasi, tapi _fun_ karena akhirnya ada juga orang yang mau menghiburku. Seharusnya—

 _BRAKK!_

Tiba-tiba, tutup piano tertutup. Junmyeon dengan sengaja menutup tutup itu, tepat di atas jari-jariku yang sedari Jongin lewat tadi mengeluarkan nada-nada aneh. Aku menarik tanganku sambil meringis kesakitan. Awas saja kau, Junmyeon!

"Kalau sedang main piano itu harus konsentrasi!" bentak Junmyeon tanpa sedikitpun peduli dengan jariku. "Ulang lagi dari awal"

Aish!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Kim Jong In

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Remake dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 8: Suho POV: Teman atau Ilmu?

.

.

.

 _Yeoja_ bernama Yixing itu belum menunjukkan perubahan yang signifikan. Namun, aku melihat dia punya sedikit usaha, jadi aku cukup menghargainya. Aku hanya berusaha untuk tidak heran saja. Pantas selama ini dia dapat nilai F dalam setiap kuis. Melihat dari bagaimana dia belajar, aku sudah tidak meragukan lagi kemurnian nilai F tersebut.

Sudah beberapa hari aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Yixing. Ini adalah waktu paling lama yang aku habiskan bersama seseorang yang seumuran denganku. Apalagi dia seorang _yeoja_. Sejak kecil, aku jarang sekali memiliki teman. _Appa_ sudah menanamkan dalam diriku bahwa kita tidak memerlukan teman di dunia ini. Kita hanya membutuhkan ilmu. Karena, dengan ilmu lah, kita bisa sukses. Kalau melihat sejarahnya Albert Einstein, aku yakin prinsip itu memang benar. Hidup kita di dunia ini untuk mencari ilmu, bukan mencari teman.

Jadi, ketika seminggu terakhir aku selalu bersama Yixing, rasanya… rasanya aneh. Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang beda yang aku rasakan. Entah kenapa, setiap aku pulang ke rumah, aku merasa kehilangan. Setiap aku harus berpisah dengan Yixing, aku merasa ada yang kurang.

Padahal, jelas-jelas aku tidak menyukai, apalagi mencintai Yixing. Astaga, yang benar saja! Suatu hari, aku akan menikah dengan _yeoja_ yang bisa menghitung bangun _phytagoras_ atau, setidaknya bisa membedakan bahwa cacing bukan termasuk serangga. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan _yeoja_ yang hanya bisa melompati pagar dan menari-nari di sebuah gudang pada malam hari.

Mungkin, yang aku rasakan ini hanyalah kerinduan akan seorang teman.

Bukan.

Yixing bukan temanku.

Mungkin, ini hanya rasa kebersamaan yang terpaksa direnggut setiap bimbingan belajar selesai. Memang, aku merasakan sensasi aneh dan tidak mengenakkan ini setiap Yixing pamit untuk pulang. Namun, aku yakin seratus persen, ini bukan perasaan ingin bersama Yixing selamanya, apalagi cinta.

Kadang-kadang, ketika bimbingan belajar itu, Yixing memang menghiburku. Melihat dia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh adalah tontonan yang menarik di sela-sela berbagai isu tidak penting yang ada.

Sudahlah, nikmati saja tugas mengajar Yixing sampai dia cerdas. Setidaknya, dia harus bisa mendapat nilai minimal C di ujian yang akan datang minggu depan. Yah, ujian yang harus dia tempuh sebelum dia mengikuti kontes menari itu.

Maka, sore itu, aku menjemput Yixing untuk bimbingan belajar lagi. Dia sedang membereskan rumahnya, tapi dia langsung mengambil jaket dan mengajakku berjalan menyusuri sebuah kolam yang indah ketika malam hari. Di kolam itu, pantulan lampu-lampu rumah warga terlihat jelas.

"Aku harus latihan _dance_ juga, Junmyeon- _ah_ …" ujar Yixing memecah keheningan. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku belajar terus! Kau tahu, banyak sarjana di luar sana yang belum bekerja karena mencari kerjaan itu susah"

"Seperti _dancer_ tidak ada kerjaan aja" sanggahku.

" _Dancer_ yang benar-benar jago tidak akan menganggur!"

"Sarjana yang benar-benar pintar juga bisa membuat pekerjaan untuk dirinya sendiri!"

"Bagaimana kalau sarjana itu terkena _stroke_ lalu menjadi bodoh?"

"Bagaimana kalau si _dancer_ lumpuh lalu tidak bisa menari lagi?"

Yixing terdiam. Aku sudah siap jika dia kembali menyanggah _statement_ ku barusan. Namun, rupanya Yixing malah menarik buku yang aku pegang tadi dan mulai membuka halaman-halamannya.

"Kemarin sampai bab empat, ya?" katanya menyerah. Meski wajahnya kelihatan tidak rela seperti itu, aku cukup senang dia punya inisiatif sendiri untuk mengambil buku itu dari tanganku.

Berhari-hari sebelum ini, dia bahkan tidak mau menyentuh buku yang aku berikan untuknya. Hm, sepertinya dia benar-benar terpengaruh dengan kemungkinan lumpuh yang aku ungkapkan tadi.

"Menurutmu… aku bisa terkena _stroke_?" aku tiba-tiba mendengar diriku berkata demikian. Entah kenapa, aku juga jadi terpengaruh.

" _Molla_. Aku sedang membaca" sahut Yixing tidak peduli.

Benar juga, bagaimana kalau aku terkena _stroke_ dan semua ilmu yang aku dapat ini sia-sia. Semua waktu-waktuku yang sudah aku berikan untuk belajar. Semua prestasi-prestasi yang sudah aku kontribusikan untuk ilmu.

Astaga, rasanya aku mulai stres. Rasanya, aku mulai menjadi takut.

Bagaimana kalau…

Bagaimana kalau aku akan menjadi manusia yang tidak berguna karena di dunia ini hanya mengejar ilmu saja tanpa memerhatikan keadaan sekitar?

Aku memegang dada dan merasakan jantungku berdetak di luar batas normal.

"Jantungku sepertinya berdetak sangat cepat. Ini sungguh tidak normal" ocehku, membuat Yixing mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku.

"Aku lagi belajar, Junmyeon- _ah_!"

"Tapi, sungguh! Aku harus ke dokter"

"Kau ini bisa diam atau tidak?" sewot Yixing sambil maju mendahuluiku.

Aku tiba-tiba merasa kesal karena dia tidak mau memerhatikanku. Nyaris saja aku mengatakan, " _Ya_! Aku di sini sedang tidak enak badan, kenapa kau malah membaca buku? Tidak berperikemanusiaan sekali" namun, aku tidak berani mengatakannya.

Kenapa?

Karena yang dilakukan Yixing adalah suatu hal yang pernah jutaan kali aku lakukan terhadap orang-orang di sekitarku.

Aku pernah membiarkan pembantu di rumahku membersihkan sendiri luka akibat pecahan gelas di lantai saat aku sedang sibuk membaca buku pelajaran. Padahal, kalau mau, aku bisa menolongnya mengambilkan obat merah. Aku juga pernah membiarkan salah seorang anggota PHP kerepotan menanggulangi murid-murid karena aku ingin sekali menyelesaikan karya tulisku. Aku juga pernah membiarkan teman sekelasku kehilangan ponselnya gara-gara aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas dan permintaan tolongnya mengganggu momen-monenku.

Ah… pasti aku ini orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Pasti semua orang tidak menyukaiku. Pasti inilah yang membuatku tidak mempunyai satu orang pun teman.

Rasanya tidak menyenangkan tidak punya teman. Aku melihat _appa_ sebagai orang yang mempunyai sedikit sekali teman, tetapi berbahagia. Sementara itu, aku… jangankan punya sedikit, satu teman pun rasanya tidak ada.

Apakah prinsip bahwa hidup ini harus dikejar untuk ilmu saja merupakan prinsip yang mesti aku gunakan?

Ataukah sebenarnya ada prinsip lain yang berhubungan dengan… teman?

.

.

.

Besok malamnya, aku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu keras pada Yixing. Akhirnya, dengan perjuangan yang keras, aku mau mengakui satu hal. Aku menikmati momen-momen kebersamaan dengan Yixing dan aku tidak mau momen itu terburu-buru diambil dariku. Karena itu, aku bertekad untuk membuat Yixing merasa diperlakukan adil. Aku tidak mau merebut napas Yixing demi kepentingan _appa_ semata, bahkan demi Performing Arts sekalipun. Peraturan memang terkadang membuat napas kita sesak. Namun, kalau peraturan lahir untuk membuat zona nyaman di semua belah pihak, mengapa peraturan membuat napas beberapa orang menjadi sesak?

Jadi, aku merancang suatu kejutan untuk Yixing.

Aku mengajak Yixing ke tempat dia biasa latihan dan memintanya untuk menutup mata. Aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan ini sejak tadi siang, sulit sekali membuatnya. Namun, demi Yixing, aku melakukannya dengan sukarela. Apalagi, kejutan yang aku berikan ini tidak hanya akan membuat Yixing senang, tetapi juga membuat kecerdasannya akan meningkat lebih baik daripada biasanya.

"Jangan mengintip!" kataku hati-hati.

Yixing berjalan di depanku, menabrak-nabrak benda-benda berdebu yang ada di gudang itu.

"Jangan memberiku jalan yang salah. Kakiku sakit kalau harus menabrak benda-benda itu" keluh Yixing.

"Baiklah. Siap, ya… satu, dua, tiga"

Aku melepas tangan yang menutup mata Yixing. Kami sudah ada di tengah-tengah gudang, di tempat Yixing biasanya latihan menari. Yixing takjub melihat ke sekelilingnya.

" _Omo_ " pekiknya. "Benar-benar…" Yixing tidak bisa berkata-kata. Untuk sesaat, dia meneliti keseluruhan gudang dengan wajah berseri-seri. Namun, dalam hitungan sepuluh detik, wajahnya berubah kecewa. "… sama seperti biasanya"

Apa? Gudangnya? Memang, gudangnya tetap sama seperti biasanya. Berdebu dan tak ada satu pun furniturnya berpindah tempat sejak dulu.

Tapi, dasar bodoh! "Makanya, kalau melihat sesuatu itu jangan hanya satu arah" protesku.

Yixing pun langsung menunduk dan terpana. Sekarang, dia melihat juga kejutan yang aku berikan untuknya.

Aku menggambarkan tabel periodik kimia di atas lantai, lengkap dengan warna jenis unsur, kode unsur, kepanjangan dari unsur, dan unsur-unsur yang termasuk alkali.

"Kau bisa menghapal sambil latihan" Kataku sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah Yixing. Sedetik kemudian, aku menjadi agak canggung sendiri, karena untuk pertama kalinya aku tersenyum kepada seseorang yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku benar-benar membencinya atau tidak. Dan ini pertama kalinya juga untukku berbicara dengan santai kepada orang lain. Tapi, sudahlah, aku tidak peduli. Lagi pula, Yixing langsung menari di atas unsur periodik tersebut. Wajahnya berubah ceria dan gembira.

" _Chronium_. _Vanadium_ " serunya sambil melompat dari satu kotak ke kotak lainnya.

Sesekali, Yixing berputar sambil menyebutkan " _Helium_ " dua kali. Lalu, dia menjejakkan kakinya ke beberapa kotak, membaca nama unsur yang diinjaknya, melakukan satu hentakan bahu sambil berputar, melakukan gerakan tangan, dan melakukan _handspring_ sampai ke " _Hidrogen_ ". Dan dia terus berputar dan menyebut unsur yang lain lagi. " _Niobium_!"

Yixing tertawa dengan gembira. "Junmyeonnie… ini benar-benar…"

Kali ini, dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata. Dia malah melanjutkan lompatannya ke kotak berikutnya, sambil menari, dan menghapal nama dan nomor unsurnya sekalian.

Senang juga rasanya membuat orang lain bahagia. Rasanya, aku lebih bahagia melihat ada orang yang berbahagia karenaku. Aku yakin, metode pembelajaran baru yang aku berikan ini akan membuat Yixing lebih berhasil mengerjakan soal-soal kuis selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Sejak perasaan aneh yang aku rasakan pada Yixing beberapa hari yang lalu, sikapku menjadi lebih lunak dan pengertian. Aku mulai mengerti bahwa kebodohan bukan takdir, melainkan sesuatu yang bisa berkembang atau merosot. Aku bertekad untuk membuat Yixing lebih baik lagi. Bukan karena ini tugas dari _appa_ , bukan karena aku akhirnya mempunyai teman, bukan karena aku takut _stroke_ … Aku melakukan ini atas dasar keyakinan bahwa setiap manusia berhak untuk mendapatkan pelajaran dengan cara yang lebih baik.

Beberapa hari setelah kejutan itu, aku suah mengubah semua metode pembelajaranku. Misalnya, saat pelajaran berenang. Dulu, aku yakin seseorang akan menjadi seorang perenang dengan membiarkannya belajar secara autodidak. Dulu, menurutku, pelajaran yang didapat oleh diri sendiri akan lebih baik daripada diajarkan oleh orang lain. Namun, kemudian, aku sadar kalau Yixing tidak mampu belajar secara autodidak dalam hal berenang. Karena itu, aku pun membimbingnya mengatasi ketakutan akan air. Mulai dari membiasakannya bermain air, mengajarinya meluncur, menahan napas, hingga memintanya menari di dalam air—tujuannya, selain untuk meningkatkan _skill dance_ nya, juga untuk membuatnya lebih respon terhadap air—. Hasilnya? Dalam tiga hari, Yixing sudah bisa meluncur sedikit demi sedikit. Meski masih harus kupegang tangannya.

Dalam pelajaran akademis pun, dia sudah lumayan baik. Kali ini, Yixing menjawab "Hari pahlawan" untuk pertanyaan "tanggal 6 Juni diperingati sebagai hari apa?" dan Yixing juga sudah bisa menjawab "Platipus" untuk pertanyaan "Sebutkan salah satu mamalia yang bisa bertelur" —meskipun Yixing tidak bisa menulis Platipus dengan benar. Berulang kali, dia menulisnya "Pelatifus". Dia bilang, serasa lebih ilmiah kalau ditulis begitu—.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Jantungnya si Junmyeon kenapa tuh? Someone call the doctor, please :v

Oh ya readers-deul, aku ganti pen name yaps, previous pen name: 23. Dan juga minta saran buat nama namja uke yang rada centil dong, bhaks :vv perlu banget buat peran di chapter depan~~ selain Baekhyun ya, kan Baekhyun jadi musuhnya si Yixing di sini :33

By the way, selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan ^_^ telat satu hari nggak apa-apa kan ya. Bhaha :v


	9. Chapter 9

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Kim Jong In

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Remake dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 9: Lay POV: Desember

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Junmyeon berubah menjadi alien.

Ya. Alien yang baik hati tentunya. Dia jadi lebih ramah, lebih menyenangkan, dan lebih-lebih lainnya lagi ketika sedang bimbingan belajar. Beberapa kali, aku merasakan kalau Junmyeon itu orang yang hangat—catat, hanya beberapa kali. Pada dasarnya, dia masih sering bersikap dingin, meskipun tidak sedingin dulu. Junmyeon mulai tidak mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil lagi sekarang, mulai mengurangi robekan buku tiket pelanggarannya—mungkin habis, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti dia sudah jarang merobeknya—. Misalnya, ketika jus buah milikku tumpah ke lantai, Junmyeon tidak merobek tiketnya dengan tuduhan mengotori sekolah. Dia hanya berkata padaku, "Cepat bersihkan!" setelah itu, dia kembali ke buku bacaannya.

Bukankah itu menyenangkan?

Kadang-kadang… ya, aku merasa sangat nyaman menghabiskan waktu bersama Junmyeon.

Tapi, jangan harap aku mau menjadi teman atau siapanya dia. _Heol_ , masih banyak orang yang lebih hangat daripada dia…

Jongin, misalnya…

Hmm,..

Aish, aku harus segera ke ruang musik sekarang…

Siang itu, aku menyusuri _hall_ sekolah menuju ruang piano. Selesai jam pelajaran terakhir, aku harus menemui Junmyeon di ruang musik. Ya, hanya sekedar bertemu, bermain musik bersama, sekalian membahas sedikit materi yang akan diujikan di kuis beberapa hari lagi. aku lihat jam di tanganku, sepertinya aku akan sedikit terlambat. Mudah-mudahan Junmyeon tidak marah karena aku terlambat.

Aku sengaja mengambil langkah seribu agar cepat sampai di ruang musik. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku mengingat-ingat lagi tugas-tugas terakhirku di bimbingan belajar bersama Junmyeon. Harus hafal not lagu ini, lagu itu, ugh, semua membuatku pusing.

"Mian, aku terlam…" "…bat…"

Kata-kataku terputus dengan musik indah yang dimainkan oleh Junmyeon. Untuk sesaat, aku terdiam sambil melihat Junmyeon yang sedang memainkan piano. Aku terdiam bukan karena melihat Junmyeon main piano—selama kami bimbingan belajar di ruang musik, Junmyeon jelas bisa main piano. Dan, caranya main juga biasa-biasa saja. Mungkin masih bagusan permainan pianoku— _please_ , jangan melempariku dengan botol. Tapi, yang membuat aku terdiam adalah karena lagu yang dilantunkan Junmyeon dari piano tersebut.

Lagu itu tidak aku kenal sama sekali. Tapi, pertama kali aku mendengar lagu itu di sini, aku merasa lagu itu adalah lagu yang paling indah yang pernah aku dengar. Untaian nadanya yang mengalun lembut membuat hatiku merasa tenang dan damai. Seolah-olah, aku sedang diam di depan danau yang memancarkan titik-titik emas cahaya matahari, di bawah pohon sakura yang bunganya berguguran, dan ada bayangan aku bersama orang yang paling aku cintai di belakangku. Seperti Jongin dengan kuda putihnya, dan uluran tangan untuk mengajakku naik ke kudanya… Pokoknya, sumpah, lagu ini sangat indah. Aku merasa dunia ini begitu sunyi. Aku merasa lagu itu adalah suara alam yang menunjukkan indahnya hidup kita…

Tapi, tiba-tiba Junmyeon berhenti bermain, membuatku agak sedikit kecewa. Rupanya Junmyeon sadar kalau aku ada di sampingnya mendengarkan lagunya yang indah itu.

" _Ya_! Kenapa berhenti? Itu lagu apa?" tanyaku penasaran, sambil berusaha mengambil kertas lagu yang ada di atas piano. Tapi, buru-buru Junmyeon merebutnya.

Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa.

"Yang barusan itu ciptaanmu sendiri?" tanyaku akhirnya. "Kau bisa membuat lagu? Mainkan lagi! Aku masih ingin mendengarnya"

"Berisik. Bertanya terus dari tadi" protes Junmyeon.

Astaga, orang ini tetap tidak berubah juga. Kasihan yang jadi istrinya nanti.

Aku pun berusaha merebut kertas itu. Kali ini, berhasil. Junmyeon hanya bisa diam saja di dekat piano. Aku tidak tahu setan apa yang sedang menguasai dirinya sekarang, tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan lagu ini. Selagi Junmyeon sudah tidak duduk lagi di depan piano, dengan bangga aku duduk di situ dan mulai membaca partitur lagu yang Junmyeon mainkan tadi. Kuletakkan jari-jariku di atas piano lalu sedikit demi sedikit aku memainkannya sambil sesekali melihat partitur.

Aku memainkannya dengan baik, sebenarnya. Tapi, sesekali aku bergumam pelan mengikuti nada-nada yang keluar dari tuts piano. Junmyeon masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Mungkin terpana melihat lagu yang ia mainkan, juga bisa aku mainkan. Aku tersenyum lebar memikirkan itu.

Na na Nana na… Nana naa…

"Kau merusak saja!" Sahut Junmyeon kemudian sambil tersenyum tipis. "Minggir!"

Junmyeon mengambil alih tempatku kemudian memainkan lagu itu lagi. Dengan indah. Dengan lihai. Seolah-olah, musik itu muncul dari MP3, seolah-olah mustahil suara itu bisa muncul dari piano yang dimainkan oleh seorang manusia. Junmyeon sangat hebat. Dia bisa memainkan lagu itu tanpa sedikit pun melihat kertas partitur itu lagi. Aku akui, dia memang lebih pantas memainkan lagu ini dibandingkan dengan diriku.

" _It's beautiful_ " pujiku dengan tulus.

"Belum selesai" Komentar Junmyeon pelan. "Belum ada liriknya"

"Oh, begitu. Kalau judulnya, apa?"

Junmyeon terdiam sesaat. Dia masih memainkan lagu indah itu sambil kemudian menjawab pertanyaanku dengan lembut. "Desember".

Desember? "Kenapa Desember?" tanyaku lagi.

"Karena Desember…" kulihat mata Junmyeon sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Karena Desember adalah bulan ketika _eomma_ ku meninggal. Waktu itu, aku masih berumur tiga tahun. _Appa_ ku mengurusku sendirian sambil mengurus sekolah. Aku belajar hidup tanpa _eomma_. Bulan itu, untukku dan _appa_ ku melambangkan kekuatan. Tidak ada kata tidak bisa" Junmyeon terdiam sesaat, aku mencium nada bicara yang berubah. "Dan, tidak ada latihan tanpa pemanasan. Ulangi lagi. Nada yang kau mainkan tadi ada kesalahan. Untuk kali ini, kau harus fokus"

Tuh, kan. Firasatku benar. Dia mulai kembali menjadi Junmyeon yang dingin.

Junmyeon bangkit dan menarikku duduk lagi di kursi piano. Lalu, dia menyuruhku untuk pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Astaga, bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran ke bimbingan belajar, padahal suasana sedang sendu-sendunya. Kalau aku membicarakan _eomma_ ku yang meninggal, pasti aku akan menangis dulu, lalu curhat kenapa _eomma_ ku meninggal, lalu menceritakan tentang kehidupanku setelah itu, dan kadang-kadang menceritakan tentang _appa_ ku juga. Bukan ingat ke pemanasan -_-.

Tapi hari itu, walaupun bukan bulan Desember, aku tiba-tiba merasa mendapat kekuatan. Anak yang dari luar kelihatan hidupnya sempurna seperti Junmyeon pun, ternyata hidupnya penuh perjuangan. Itu artinya, aku juga tidak boleh menyerah.

.

.

.

Terkadang, orang memang berubah. Menjadi lebih baik atau menjadi lebih buruk, itu tergantung lingkungannya. Junmyeon pun—sosok yang awalnya aku yakin akan tetap dingin sepanjang masa meskipun bumi diancam _global warming_ pun— ternyata bisa berubah juga.

Beberapa kali aku mendengar Junmyeon mulai santai dengan sikap dan bahasanya. Mungkin supaya suasana di antara aku dan dia bisa terasa lebih akrab. Hal itu jelas lebih baik dari pada sikap dinginnya yang tidak berperasaan itu. Dan juga, dia lebih perhatian akhir-akhir ini.

Ada apa, sih?

Apa karena dia terkenang lagu berjudul _Desember_ itu?

Apa karena dia terkenang _eomma_ nya sehingga dia menjadi lebih manusiawi akhir-akhir ini?

Kalau kataku, tidak mungkin. Ketika bimbingan belajar terakhir saja, dia lebih ingin pemanasan daripada menumpahkan perasaannya.

Sudahlah. Mungkin, memang sudah waktunya dia berubah. Dan, mungkin juga… mungkin sudah waktunya aku serius memikirkan prestasi akademisku di sekolah ini.

Sejak aku mengikuti bimbingan belajar dengan Junmyeon, aku jadi rajin belajar. Aku benar-benar menghapal tabel unsur periodik di gudang itu. dan hari ini, sebelum pelajaran kimia, aku merasa sangat siap. Tidak pernah aku merasa sesiap ini. Sewaktu mengisi soal-soal kimia pun, aku bisa menjawab dengan lancar karena aku jadi tahu di samping _Boron_ ada unsur apa dan di bawah _Rubidium_ ada _Sesium_. Aku juga sedikit hafal dengan penghitungan nomor unsurnya. Tinggal bergerak sedikit, kanan, kiri, _spin_ ke depan… _slide_ … oh, ternyata _Litium_ nomornya tiga.

Yah. Lumayan seru juga _dance_ di atas tabel periodik kimia. Aku jadi bisa mengisi kuis-kuis kimia. _Yehet_! _Yehet_!

Dan, kalian tahu berapa nilai yang aku dapat untuk kuis kimia itu?

C-!

Bayangkan itu! aku dapat C _minus_!

Hebat ya? jarang-jarang aku bisa dapat C _minus_!

Ini adalah nilai C pertamaku.

Sorenya, aku dan Junmyeon merayakan C pertamaku. Awalnya, Junmyeon lumayan kesal karena aku bisa-bisanya senang dapat nilai C _minus_. Ya, bisa lah. Karena biasanya aku selalu dapat nilai F. Karena itu, Junmyeon bilang, sore ini tempat bimbingan belajarnya bukan di sekolah.

Junmyeon mengajak aku menyusuri ibu kota menuju salah satu mal yang lumayan besar di sana. Junmyeon membawa sepeda motornya yang keren. Motor besar yang biasanya dipakai _namja-namja_ tampan di iklan televisi. Aku dibonceng olehnya sampai mal itu.

Sesampai di sana, aku masih bingung hendak dibawa bimbingan belajar ke mana. Awalnya, aku pikir mungkin aku akan bimbingan belajar di _food court_ atau sejenisnya. Tapi ternyata, tidak. Junmyeon membawaku sampai depan sebuah salon dan kami berdua berhenti sejenak di situ.

"Kita akan bimbingan belajar di mana?" tanyaku heran.

Junmyeon tidak berbicara apa-apa.

Aku terus mengikuti Junmyeon. Kami melewati tempat makan, toko buku, toko alat olahraga, toko aksesoris, dan hey, jepit rambut yang barusan sangat lucu. Ada unicornnya. Coba aku lihat? Ah, jepit rambut ini cocok di kepalaku. Ini harganya berapa, ya? Eh, anting-anting ini juga lumayan lucu. Warnanya ungu muda. Sangat manis. Pasti cocok kalau digabungkan dengan bajuku yang warnanya—

"Yixing- _ah_!" panggil Junmyeon.

Aku menoleh dan tidak menyangka Junmyeon sudah ada sejauh dua puluh meter dari tempatku berdiri. Astaga, sejak kapan dia ada di sana? Cepat sekali. Apa dia melayang atau mempunyai kekuatan berpindah tempat?

Dengan berat hati, aku meninggalkan toko aksesoris itu dan mulai menghampiri Junmyeon. Dia sekarang sudah tidak jalan lagi. dia berdiri di depan salon kecantikan dan melihat papan nama salon itu dengan intens, seolah-olah hendak memperbaiki kata yang mungkin salah dalam papan nama itu. Aku ikut melihat ke situ. _Princess Hee Salon_.

"Junmyeonnie, ada apa?"

"Tsk, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu" protes Junmyeon. Aku mem _pout_ kan bibirku.

"Kenapa? Terserah aku mau memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa" balasku.

"Tapi itu sedikit menggelikan…" gumamnya

"Ayo masuk!" tambahnya kemudian.

Masuk? Ke salon? Aku mau belajar di sini? Ya ampun, memangnya apa yang mesti aku pelajari? Mengeriting rambut atau mem- _blow_ atau…?

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?" tanyaku penasaran.

Belum juga pertanyaanku terjawab, tiba-tiba muncul seorang _namja_ —sepertinya dia _namja_ bertipe uke— menghampiriku. Dia memiliki rambut cokelat dengan panjang hampir sebahu, memakai jepit rambut berwarna pink, lalu pakaian yang… errr… lumayan terbuka, membuat tangannya yang terlalu mulus untuk ukuran seorang _namja_ , celana jeans ketat, dan parfum menyengat yang tidak jelas wanginya apa.

" _Aigoo_ , Junmyeonnie sayang datang lagi" sapa _namja_ uke itu centil. "Siapa yang akan di _make over_? Ini ya, _chagiya_? _Omooo_ … _neomu kyeoo_. _Kajja_ , masuklah, masuk ke dalam"

"Hah?"

"Ayo masuuukkk cantikku… _Aigoo_ , pokoknya Junmyeonnie sayang bisa kembali ke sini tiga jam lagi. Oke? Hehehe. Pokoknya, nona rambut berantakan tapi imut ini akan jadi Miss Universe bagi para _namja_ … Yuk, ah"

Jadi, Junmyeon mengajak aku ke sini untuk…

.

.

.

To

Be

Continue

.

.

.

 _Yehet_! Chapter ini jadi juga. Sempat ada beberapa kali perombakan untuk chapter ini. Tiga, mungkin? :v

Cie yang ngira _namja_ uke yang mau aku masukin ke ff ini buat manas-manasin Yixing supaya dia cemburuuuu /digampar readers. _Namja_ ukenya masih _clueless_ , ya. Yang bisa nebak, berarti sepikiran sama author /?

Maapkan author yang kadang suka telat update. Kadang-kadang author kena penyakit _writers block_. Makanya ada beberapa ff yang lama banget diupdate :v

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Kim Jongin, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Luhan, Heechul

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Remake dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 10: Zhang… Yixing…?

.

.

.

 _Make over._

Aku ingin Yixing tampil semaksimal mungkin dan tidak diremehkan lagi. Bukan karena aku tidak menerima dia apa adanya. Tapi, aku yakin Yixing mempunyai potensi lebih yang bisa membuat Baekhyun berpikir sejuta kali untuk meremehkannya. Kadang-kadang, orang perlu ditanamkan rasa bersyukur, bukan menghina kekurangan orang lain.

Sudah menjadi rencanaku sejak dua hari yang lalu untuk mengubah penampilan Yixing mejadi yang lebih baik. Ingat ya, bukan untuk menjadi seseorang yang aku inginkan, melainkan untuk menjadi yang lebih baik. Itu artinya, tidak ada urusan apa-apa dengan keegoisanku untuk memaksa Yixing mengikuti sesi _make over_ ini.

Dan aku harap Yixing bisa tampil maksimal. Aku sudah membayar mahal _namja_ centil bernama Heechul itu, termasuk dengan badanku yang terus-menerus dicolek manja olehnya ketika aku mendaftar tempo hari. Sial!

Aku meminta Heechul—yang kebetulan adalah pemilik salon— itu untuk mendandani Yixing dan mengajarinya berdandan sehari-hari. Coba lihat rambutnya Yixing, seperti tidak pernah disisir. Kadang-kadang, rambutnya hanya diikat saja seharian, semakin membuat rambut itu kusut. Wajahnya juga agak kusam, pasti karena malas mencuci wajah sehabis pulang sekolah. Pokoknya, Yixing harus bisa merawat dirinya sendiri mulai saat ini. Kalau bukan Yixing sendiri yang bisa merawat dirinya sendiri, siapa yang bisa? Ini bukan soal tampil cantik dan menjual pesona. Tapi soal kebersihan. Kebersihan membuat orang di sekitar kita merasa lebih tenang.

Aku pergi ke _food court_ , menunggu Yixing selama tiga jam. Lumayan mendebarkan juga menunggu di sini karena aku jadi berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Aku penasaran dengan perubahan apa yang akan Yixing dapat. Tapi aku harap, semua itu pantas dengan harga yang telah aku bayar.

Tiga jam kemudian, aku berdiri lagi di depan salon tadi, aku bisa melihat deretan produk-produk rambut, tetapi entah di mana letak perbedaannya dan apa fungsinya. Juga alat-alat salon yang menghabiskan waktu. _Yeoja_ di sana itu, dia duduk santai, dipakaikan dengan sesuatu yang besar dan berbentuk seperti helm, dan dia hanya diam saja. Coba kalau aku yang di sana, mungkin aku bisa sambil membaca buku.

Beberapa _yeoja_ keluar dari salon beberapa saat kemudian. Ada ibu-ibu, tante-tante, ada juga _yeoja-yeoja_ cantik yang sepertinya memang sangat hobi pergi ke salon. Aku menggaruk kepalaku, Yixing mana, ya? Kenapa lama sekali? Ini kan sudah tiga jam. Apa Heechul kesulitan untuk memilihkan baju untuk Yixing? Aku juga meminta Yixing untuk mencarikan pakaian yang bagus untuk Yixing.

 _Yeoja_ cantik yang baru saja keluar itu malah menghampiriku sambil tersenyum. Astaga, astaga, ada apa dengan _yeoja_ ini? Apa dia mau— astaga!

Zhang… Yixing?

Dia Yixing.

"Wow!" desahku agak tertahan. Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat—setiap berdekatan dengan Yixing memang begitu, sih.

 _Neomu yeppeuda…._

"Kau ternyata…" aku tergagap, "Kau ternyata…"

Yixing masih tersenyum seperti tadi, menunggu reaksiku.

Ternyata apa, ya? Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ternyata Yixing sangat cantik. Kalau begitu, berarti aku memang egois ingin membuat Yixing menjadi seseorang yang tidak apa adanya. Tapi aku juga tidak menyangka Yixing akan secantik ini.

"Ternyata apa?" tanya Yixing.

Ternyata…

"Ternyata kau baru membaca bukunya sampai halaman tujuh, ya!" jawabku, kata-kata tesebut meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. "Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk menghafal tiga bab! Ini, ketahuan dari lipatannya"

Padahal, lipatan itu aku yang membuat. Baru saja aku buat. Ah, lagi pula Yixing juga pelupa soal halaman. Dan pasti ia tidak tahu kalau dia sudah membaca lebih dari halaman tujuh.

Senyum Yixing menghilang. Wajahnya malah dibuat kecewa.

"Ya sudah, sini bukunya!" katanya ketus sambil meebut buku itu dari tanganku.

Astaga ya, Tuhan… andai aku bisa mengungkapkan kalau Yixing kelihatan sangat cantik…

.

.

.

Dan ternyata Yixing marah.

Astaga, aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa marah juga. Selama ini, aku pikir yang ada di otak Yixing hanya bersenang-senang saja.

"Yixing! Ayo naik!" ajakku sambil melajukan motorku perlahan-lahan.

Mungkin, sudah satu kilometer dari mal Yixing berjalan kaki. Dia kecewa dengan kata-kataku saat di depan salon tadi. Dan, aku di belakangnya mengikuti sambil meminta _yeoja_ ini naik ke jok belakang.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" jawab Yixing, untuk yang ke dua ratus dua puluh kalinya.

"Dasar bodoh!" ujarku kesal. "Bahaya kalau _yeoja_ cantik jalan sendirian, tahu!"

Baru saja aku hendak menambahkan, _bagaimana kalau ada perampok yang lewat dan melecehkanmu, merampas hartamu, memutilasi, atau apa saja yang merugikanmu, tetapi kamu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa_. Tapi, Yixing malah berhenti. Tertegun. Seolah-olah, kalimatku yang barusan menyadarkannya akan sesuatu.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Yixing. Agak semangat kali ini. Mencurigakan malah. Tiba-tiba, dia senyum-senyum tipis. Sangat berbeda dengan wajah tertekuknya dari mal sampai ke sini barusan.

"Aku?" aku pikir-pikir dulu. "Dasar bodoh"

Memang hanya itu yang aku ingat.

"Lalu?"

Apa lagi, ya?

"Bahaya… bahaya jalan sendirian…?"

"Bukan, bukan yang itu. Yang ada di tengah-tengahnya" kata Yixing, seperti sedang bermain kuis saja.

Aku mengingat lagi dengan keras.

"Dasar bodoh", ulangku dengan pelan-pelan sambil mengingat-ingat, "Bahaya, _yeoja_ cantik, jalan—" Astaga, ternyata Yixing ingin aku mengatakan kalau dia cantik. "Naik atau tidak?" tawarku buru-buru. "Karbon dioksida, tahu. Sadar lingkungan tidak sih"

Yixing malah tersenyum. Dan belum naik juga.

"Kau bilang aku cantik?"

Dan sepanjang jalan, sambil dibonceng Yixing senyum terus-menerus.

"Senyum-senyum sendiri, seperti orang gila" gumamku.

"Kau bilang aku cantik! Yeayy" katanya kemudian, untuk yang ke dua puluh juta kalinya mungkin, sejak dia naik ke motorku.

"Astaga… jangan-jangan aku juga sudah gila!" rutukku.

.

.

.

Sore itu, aku habiskan untuk mengajari Yixing beberapa pelajaran lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih santai karena aku dan Yixing menyelinginya dengan candaan. Begitu matahari akan terbenam, Yixing menarikku menuju sebuah danau yang indah dan luas sekali. Di sana, cahaya matahari terpantul indah, membuat titik-titik emas di atas permukaan air yang beriak-riak. Cahaya matahari itu pun membuat siluet-siluet cantik di atas awan, membuat sebagian awan berwarna jingga dan merah muda, seperti sinar yang datang dari surga. Dan, pepohonan yang berada di batas horizon kelihatan gelap, memantulkan bayangannya di atas permukaan danau.

Benar-benar suasana yang romantis. Suasana yang menakjubkan.

Aku tidak menyangka Yixing bisa tahu tempat seindah ini.

Untuk sesaat, kami hanya terdiam sambil memerhatikan burung-burung terbang berkoloni dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya.

"Aku perhatikan, kau tidak pernah bergerak, ya?" kata Yixing kemudian, memecahkan keheningan. Namun, suaranya yang merdu membuat suasana hening ini semakin indah. "Kau tidak bisa _dance_?"

 _Dance_? Astaga. Memangnya, dia pikir aku ini apa?

"Jangan bodoh," jawabku. "Semua orang bisa _dance_ "

Minimal, senam kesehatan. Ketika _Junior High School_ , aku juara satu senam kesehatan antar kelas.

Yixing terdiam sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba melirik ke arahku. Tatapannya penuh arti, maksudnya aku yakin dia sedang merangkai sesuatu di dalam kepalanya sambil melihatku.

"Coba kau ke sini" ujarnya.

"Mau apa?"

Kemudian, aku pun diajak Yixing ke sebuah dermaga kecil yang kelihatannya biasa dipakai orang-orang untuk memancing.

"Aku mau memberikanmu bimbingan!" kata Yixing gembira.

"Bimbingan?" ulangku tidak mengerti.

Tapi belum apa-apa, Yixing sudah mengambil ponselku dan menyalakan MP3. Sebuah _beat_ langsung membahana di tengah keheningan yang indah di danau ini. Musik itu berdentum-dentum riang, mengajak siapa pun untuk menari.

"Begini" kata Yixing, mulai memosisikanku untuk menari dengannya, "Kau hanya perlu mengikuti _beat_ nya"

Yixing pun menari dengan indah dan lentur sesuai beat yang ada. Kemudian, dia meminta aku menari dan aku pun menari sebisaku, yang ternyata dianggap hancur oleh Yixing. _Yeoja_ ini begitu puasnya tertawa.

"Hahaha… tanganmu jangan kaku seperti itu, dong. Lemaskan dulu"

Kemudian, Yixing memegang tanganku. Dan… lalu…

Lalu, aku bukannya merasa akan diajari menari oleh Yixing. Rasanya, ada sengatan aneh di dalam diriku begitu Yixing menyentuh tanganku. Rasanya seperti… seperti sesuatu yang membuat dadaku berdebar-debar dan tengkukku merinding… bukan berarti Yixing aku anggap makhluk halus atau apa… hanya saja, aneh.

Segala hal terasa berhenti bagiku. Waktu berhenti. Yixing berhenti. Dunia berhenti. Hanya detak jantungku yang bisa kurasakan berdentum dengan sangat kencang.

Aku menatap Yixing dan melihat dia juga terdiam, mungkin merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Astaga… sekarang aku harus berbuat apa?

"Sudah malam" ucapku kemudian, tiba-tiba. Aku mengharapkan Yixing mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kami tetap berada di sini. Tapi, tidak.

Yixing malah mengatakan, "Ya, kau benar".

Dan kami pun kembali ke motor milikku yang diparkir tidak jauh dari dermaga.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju motorku, suasana terasa canggung. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa tercipta suasana seperti ini. Sesekali aku melirik Yixing, tapi sebisa mungkin tidak tertangkap basah. Yixing pun demikian, terkadang aku memergokinya sedang melirikku. Aku hanya bisa bersemu merah, memalingkan wajah dengan cepat, khawatir Yixing akan berpikiran aneh dan menganggap aku aneh.

Sesekali, aku merasakan tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangan Yixing, tetapi tidak ada yang berani menggenggam tangan terlebih dahulu. Asaga, Ya Tuhan! Ada apa ini? Ada apa denganku?

Akhirnya, aku mengantarkan Yixing menuju rumahnya, menggunakan motor. Sepanjang perjalanan, suasana canggung masih terasa. Bahkan, ketika kami tiba di rumahnya, saat aku hendak pamit, suasana antara aku dan Yixing masih terasa aneh.

"Um…" ucapku, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

" _Ne_?" tanya Yixing. Agak malu-malu. Dan, itu juga membuatku menjadi malu-malu juga.

"Ada…" Aduh, kenapa susah sekali mengatakannya. "Ada… ada yang mau aku katakana kepadamu" sambungku kemudian, membuat kalimat tersebut menggantung di udara, membuat Yixing penasaran. "Kau… kau mungkin akan terkejut mendengar ini… tapi… aku… aku…"

Yixing menatapku penuh penasaran.

Ya Tuhan… apa yang harus aku katakana? Haruskah aku jujur atau… atau apa?

"Aku…" lanjutku memberanikan diri. "Aku belum punya SIM. Aku bisa dibunuh _appa_ ku kalau tidak pulang sekarang. Aku pulang dulu"

Aku pun langsung kembali ke motorku dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Yixing. Sebenarnya, aku sudah punya SIM, tapi aku… aku hanya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa ke Yixing.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, akan menjadi pagi yang berbeda bagi Yixing. Bagiku juga. Dan mungkin, memberikan pengaruh kecil pada beberapa orang. Karena apa? Karena perubahan terkadang membawa perubahan lain. Dan, perubahan Yixing yang menjadi sangat cantik—maksudku, berbeda—pasti akan menciptakan suasana baru di Performing Arts School.

" _No way_!" itulah kata-kata pertama Baekhyun dan teman-temannya begitu Yixing muncul di gerbang depan. Dan, tidak terlambat.

Yixing masih mengenakan gaya rambut yang kemarin, seolah-olah dia belum mandi hari ini hanya demi rambut bergelombang seperti itu. Dan, bibirnya agak cerah. Maksudku, berkilau-kilau seperti Baekhyun, entah menggunakan apa sehingga bisa seperti itu.

Yixing melenggang dengan santai seperti biasanya melewati murid-murid yang terpana melihat perubahannya. Sebagian murid malah mengernyitkan alis tidak percaya melihat Yixing bisa berubah secantik itu. Namun, sebagian murid hanya diam tak menggubris, yang aku yakin, mungkin mereka menyangka _yeoja_ yang lewat itu anak baru.

Ya, sudah. Kini, di tanganku sudah ada lagu ciptaanku, _Desember_. Aku berniat memberikan lagu ini untuk Yixing. Untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaanku, untuk memberi tahu bahwa kehadian dirinya sama besarnya dengan adanya lagu ini, untuk membuat dia merasa bangga bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini membuatku merasa kuat.

Semalam adalah malah yang paling membahagiakan bagiku. Saking membahagiakannya, aku sampai membuat gambar hati di tabung yang akan kuberikan pada Yixing ini. yang perlu aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah berjalan ke arah Yixing, menyerahkan tabung ini, dan mengatakan sesuatu yang baik.

Ingat, Junmyeon- _ah_. Katakan sesuatu yang baik.

Aku melangkah mendekati Yixing. Ya.

Tidak. Maksudku…

Jongin sudah muncul di hadapan Yixing dan seketika aku berhenti.

Astaga, aku kalah cepat!

Tapi, Jongin tidak datang ke situ untuk menyatakan cinta, kan? Maksudku, pasti dia melakukan sesuatu yang lain melihat perubahan itu.

"Rambutmu bagus" kata Jongin, membuatku sedikit lega. Sedikit. "Lebih manis" lanjutnya.

 _See_? Dia memang berbahaya. Pasti ada maksud tertentu.

Wajah Yixing memerah. Lalu, Jongin memegang rambut Yixing.

" _Mian_ , ada sesuatu" kata Jongin, yang aku duga sebagai usaha mencari perhatian.

Jongin mengambil sesuatu dari rambut Yixing. Entah apa. Mungkin tidak ada. Ya mungkin, sebenarnya Jongin berpura-pura mengambil kotoran yang terselip atau apa sebelumnya. Kemudian, dia pura-pura baru mengambilnya dari kepala Yixing supaya dia bisa menyentuh kepala Yixing. Dan, mungkin lebih parah lagi, langsung mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan menyatakan cinta. Astaga, kurang ajar sekali anak ini!

Dan, mau-maunya si Yixing diperlakukan seperti itu. Membuat malu saja! Memangnya kenapa kalau ada kotoran? Biarkan saja tidak apa, kan? Dasar Zhang Yixing ini! Memang dia juga ingin mencari perhatian dari Jongin sejak awal.

"Junmyeon- _ah_!" teriak Yixing, mengejutkanku dan Jongin.

Aku baru sadar kalau jarakku dan Yixing hanya lima meter. Dan, jarak itu di koridor sepanjang ini rasanya tidak terlalu jauh.

Yixing menghampiriku, membuatku buru-buru memasukkan lagi tabung lagu itu ke dalam tasku.

"Junmyeon- _ah_ " katanya sambil tersenyum.

Tapi karena aku terlanjur cemburu melihat Yixing berduaan dengan Jongin barusan, aku memasang wajah cemberut. "Kerjakan kuis hari ini dengan benar. Jangan membuat aku malu"

Lalu, aku langsung masuk ke dalam kelas.

Jadi malas juga, kan. Membuatku _badmood_ seketika.

.

.

.

To

Be

Continued

.

.

.

Gimana? Gimana? Mian baru update, semua file ff hilang semua TT_TT dari dari FF ini, Dandelion, sequel, sampe ff baru juga hilang -_- Jadi terpaksa ditulis ulang u,u

Untuk next chapter, gak janji bisa fast update, soalnya chapter depan kayaknya bakalan panjaaaaangggg banget… paling lama seminggu deh aku update :v dandelion juga nyusul yaaa~~~

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Kim Jong In

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Remake dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 11: Yixing POV: Kau jahat!

.

.

.

Siang itu, aku sedang mencoba satu gerakan. Ini adalah gerakan yang sudah aku latih beberapa hari terakhir, sengaja aku siapkan untuk final _dance competition_. Gerakannya sederhana, tapi enerjik dan menghentak. Aku belum tahu materi apa yang akan dimunculkan di final nanti. Aku sengaja memakai gerakan-gerakan menghentak agar masuk ke semua lagu.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Junmyeon muncul dengan semangat. Terlalu semangat. Rasanya, seperti ada sekumpulan kupu-kupu yang bergembira ikut masuk bersama Junmyeon. Di tangannya, ada lembar jawaban, yang mengingatkanku pada ujian Kimia terakhir.

"Tujuh puluh delapan!" teriak Junmyeon.

Aku melihat lembar jawaban dari Junmyeon dan aku terbelalak semangat. Maksudku, kapan lagi aku bisa dapat nilai setinggi ini. Aku perlu syukuran atau apa untuk mensyukuri nilaiku kali ini.

"Junmyeon- _ah_! Aku dapat tujuh puluh delapan! Aku pintar" teriakku sambil melompat-lompat.

Aku memeluk Junmyeon tanpa sadar. Tahu-tahu, pelukan itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku pun terkejut dan tersadar, langsung melompat mundur. Ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal memalukan itu?

"Kau tahu ini apa artinya?" tanya Junmyeon.

Astaga… maksud Junmyeon apa? Bukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh dan mengerikan, kan? Karena tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Aku bebas darimu"

"Aku yang bebas darimu" balasku, tanpa pikir panjang. Karena sedetik kemudian, aku merasakan sedikit penyesalan. Tapi entah kenapa, kata-kata itu langsung meluncur saja dari mulutku. Sangat susah untuk berkompromi dengan hatiku.

"Kita sama-sama bebas" sahut Junmyeon sedih.

"Ya. Kau benar"

"Semoga kau tidak berpikir, karena kegiatan bimbingan kita selama ini, lalu kita akan menjadi sahabat atau apapun yang ada di pikiranmu. Untuk aku, semua ini hanya tugas dari _appa_ ku. Itu saja"

Junmyeon… dia… dia hanya menganggap semua ini hanya tugas dari _appa_ nya saja?

Junmyeon benar-benar jahat!

Jadi, dia tidak pernah menganggap kebersamaanku dengannya sebagai sesuatu yang spesial?

Tanpa terasa, hatiku terluka. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Bayangan Junmyeon yang berjalan pergi jadi kabur di mataku. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Junmyeon memang sedingin es. Es yang tidak akan pernah mencair.

"Sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir olehku" gumamku dengan lirih dan terluka, "bahwa di antara kita bisa ada sesuatu yang lebih. Bagimu, semua ini hanya kewajiban dari _appa_ mu"

Aku benar-benar sakit. Sakit hati.

.

.

.

Ketika aku sedang sedih, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah naik bus saja. Aku ingin duduk sendiri dan melamun. Masuk ke dunia milikku, sendirian. Di halte bus, aku memakan permen dan merasa sedikit segar di hari yang panas ini. Aku berdiri sendirian di halte, menunggu bus yang akan datang, sampai kemudian…

 _Byur_!

Sebuah mobil lewat di depanku dan menyipratkan air kubangan yang kebetulan menggenang di depanku. Aku melihat dengan jelas mobil sialan itu sengaja minggir agar bisa menyipratkan air kubangan itu ke arahku.

Tapi…

Tapi seseorang tiba-tiba melompat di depanku dan melindungiku dari cipratan air kubangan itu. Alhasil, aku tidak basah sama sekali, sementara orang yang melindungiku itu basahnya minta ampun.

Aku pikir orang itu Junmyeon. Tapi ternyata…

Ternyata dia Jongin.

Kata orang, kalau kita sangat berkonsentrasi, mimpi kita bisa terkabul di saat yang tidak disangka-sangka. Siapa yang tahu Jongin bisa tiba-tiba ada di depanku dan melindungiku. Seperti pangeran berkuda putih yang rela mengorbankan apa saja demi sang putri.

Untukku, ini adalah mimpi yang belum pernah aku bayangkan.

.

.

.

Aku sangat mengutuk siapa pun yang dengan sengaja menyipratkan air kubangan barusan. Aku melihat dengan jelas kalau mobil itu sengaja menepikan mobilnya agar bisa menyipratkan air tersebut. Untung saja ada Jongin yang mau menolongku. Kalau boleh menuduh, aku yakin yang ada di dalam mobil barusan si Baekhyun. Mungkin dia ada dendam denganku. Mau apa sih anak itu?

Aku dan Jongin jalan ke taman terdekat. Jongin membuka kemejanya yang basah dan menjemurnya di atas sebatang kayu yang ditancap di tanah. Aku malu-malu sendiri melihat Jongin _topless_ seperti itu. Badannya keren, atletis. Sesekali, aku mengintip untuk melihat setiap lekuk tubuhnya, tapi aku selalu merasa malu karena aku jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Masalah tidak, sih, kalau aku begini?" tanya Jongin kepadaku.

Masalah? Ya, sangat masalah. Orang-orang bisa menganggap yang aneh-aneh.

"Bisa masuk angin" sahutku kemudian, setelah mencari jawaban yang paling tepat.

Jongin tertawa. "Maksudku, berbincang berdua denganmu. Masalah atau tidak?"

"Um… Memangnya kenapa?"

Jongin menurunkan kemejanya, lalu memakai baju itu lagi. Suasana lebih menyenangkan saat ini. Maksudku, ketika Jongin buka baju juga menyenangkan untukku. Tapi, kondisi seperti ini lebih tidak canggung daripada ketika Jongin buka baju.

"Selama ini, aku lihat kau selalu bersama dengan anaknya Kyuhyun, si kepala sekolah"

"Junmyeon? Dia hanya… memberi bimbingan belajar"

"Aku sangat lelah dengan sekolah ini. Bimbingan. Aturan. Pelajaran. Kau pernah merasa begitu tidak, sih?"

"Kadang-kadang"

"Aku suka merasa aku tidak cocok ada di sekolah ini. Manusia itu dilahirkan bebas. Punya keinginan. Dan, yang aku inginkan itu hanya satu"

Jongin berdiri, dia mulai menunjukkan gerakan _dance_ yang memukau. Benar-benar indah. Yah, meskipun gerakan tangannya kurang detail dan hentakannya masih agak kaku, tapi karena Jongin tampan, semuanya tetap keren, kok.

Dan, astaga, Jongin tidak tahu kalau aku ini Unicorn. Nyaris saja aku mengatakan, 'eum, itu gerakanmu yang waktu itu di penyisihan kemarin, kan? Gerakan tangannya kurang detail'.

Tapi aku urungkan niat itu.

"Yang aku inginkan hanya _dance_. Pasti kau menganggap aku ini aneh, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku… aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu"

"Sayang, _appa_ ku tidak. Kalau semester ini nilaiku jelek, aku akan dilarang menekuni _dance_ seumur hidup"

Astaga, jahat sekali _appa_ Jongin…

"Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku merasa hidup akan diambil dariku. Hanya gara-gara nilai"

"Tapi itu tidak adil, Jongin- _ah_ " belaku berapi-api, benar-benar mendukung Jongin.

"Aku memang bodoh, Yixing. Aku tidak mungkin bisa lulus di semester ini, kecuali ada keajaiban. Atau, ada yang bisa mengambil soal untukku"

"Mengambil soal?" tanyaku heran.

"Ah, aku jadi berbicara melantur. Sudahlah, lupakan saja perkataanku barusan! Memang sudah nasibku untuk berhenti dari dunia _dance_. Tidak ada yang bisa membantuku"

"Aku… aku mau membantumu" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Tiba-tiba saja, aku sangat ingin mendukung Jongin. _Appa_ nya itu benar-benar tidak adil.

"Membantuku? Yixing… ini tidak mungkin. Ini sangat berbahaya" sahut Jongin tulus.

Sebentar lagi final _dance_. Aku tidak perlu ada di sekolah ini lagi. Ya. Anggap saja ini hadiahku untuk Jongin. Yang sudah tulus baik kepadaku dari pertama kali aku masuk sekolah ini.

"Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya" kataku mantap.

.

.

.

Baik, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. _T-shirt_ hitam milkku yang diblikan _haraboeji_ setahun yang lalu, lengkap dengan manik-manik yang aku jahit di bawahnya yang bentuknya Unicorn. Lalu, aku memakai celana jeans hitam pekat. Ada aksen berwarna ungu di sekitar saku. Aku juga memakai _lipgloss pink_ di bibirku. Aku ingin Jongin terpesona melihat bibirku yang dipoles _lipgloss_ dan tidak polos lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Berikutnya, karena baju dan celanaku hitam, sepatuku juga harus hitam. Aku sudah memakai sepatu _kets_ putih milikku yang tadi sore aku piloks warna hitam dan sekarang terlihat mengilat diterpa sinar bulan. Awalnya, aku ingin memakai sepatu _high heels_ milik almarhumah _eomma_ ku, yang tingginya enam senti, karena Wonder Woman dan Cat Woman juga memakai sepatu _heels_. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, mereka itu memakai sepatu _bot-heels_ , yang keren dan _shining_ , bukan _heels_ bertali-tali yang ada bunga matahari di bagian depannya -_-".

Baiklah, Lanjut!

Aku sudah membawa tali tambang—warna coklat—, kacamata berwarna hitam yang kusisipkan di bagian atas _t-shirt_ agar terlihat seperti anggota mafia, topeng Unicorn berwarna hitam dengan manik-manik di pinggirannya, ikat rambut berwarna ungu, dan _lipgloss_ warna pink—ini rasa stoberi, kalau kalian ingin tahu—. Kemudian aku masuk ke gedung sekolah lewat pintu belakang, dengan mengendap-endap.

Seluruh koridor di sekolah ini gelap. Lampu hanya menyala di beberapa tempat. Dengan sangat berhati-hati, aku pergi ke lantai tiga dan merencanakan rute masuk menuju ruang soal. Baik. Aku sudah menyiapkan kertas dan pulpen.

Ah, iya! Aku lupa membawa kertas dan pulpen! Baiklah, dihafal saja.

Dalam waktu dua menit, aku sudah bisa mengira-ngira di mana posisi ruang soal, lubang tempatku masuk, dan jalur yang aman yang tidak akan dilewati oleh penjaga sekolah. Lalu, aku naik ke lantai atas, lantai paling atas, yang terdapat drum-drum warna oranye dan antena-antena tidak jelas. Di situ, aku menyiapkan semuanya, memasang tali ke salah satu tiang, lalu mengikat ujung satunya lagi ke badanku, dan tidak lupa memakai _lipgloss_ lagi karena rasanya bibirku sudah mulai agak kering. Rencananya, aku akan melompat dari atap gedung ini memakai tali, lalu berhenti di lantai dua, masuk ke jendela yang sudah aku buka terlebih dahulu, lalu mengendap-endap ke ruang soal, dan masuk. Ya, bagus.

Jongin berkata padaku kalau aku tidak perlu naik ke atap sekolah lalu turun menggunakan tali ke lantai dua. Sebelum sampai di atap sekolah dan naik melewati jalur biasa, pasti aku melewati lantai dua dan aku bisa langsung masuk ke ruang soal. Tapi, memangnya aku ini apa? Aku ini profesional. Kalau aku ini ingin menjadi pencuri yang keren, berarti aku harus masuk lewat jalur yang tidak biasa. Misalnya, dari atap atau dari bawah tanah, yang mana saja. Lagipula, kalau ingin mengintai buruannya, Cat Woman pasti masuk dari atap, lalu turun ke bawah menggunakan tali, dan menerobos ke dalam gedung dengan cara yang cantik.

Baiklah, aku siap!

Dalam hitungan ke tiga, aku melompat ke bawah.

Satu… dua… astaga, jemuranku di rumah belum diangkat. _Haraboeji_ ingat atau tidak, ya? Takutnya, jemuran itu akan kehujanan atau ada yang mencuri. Masalahnya, baju olahragaku sedang dijemur. Padahal besok pagi harus dibawa untuk pelajaran voli. Berarti, aku harus buru-buru pulang ketika tugas ini selesai.

Oke, dalam hitungan ke tiga aku siap.

Satu… dua… ya, ampun! Nasi masih ada di panci! Aku belum memindahkannya ke dalam termos nasi. Kira-kira, _haraboeji_ tahu atau tidak kalau nasi masih ada di dalam panci? Nanti, kalau _haraboeji_ sudah pulang, mudah-mudahan _haraboeji_ bisa menemukan nasi untuk makan malamnya.

Ya sudah, lebih baik selesaikan tugas ini dengan cepat.

Siap. Satu… dua… wow, dari sini aku bisa melihat lapangan sepak bola sekolah! Kelihatannya sangat kecil. Padahal kalau sudah ada di lapangan, lapangan itu terlihat—Yixing stop! Kapan kau akan meloncat, huh?

Astaga, sepertinya aku gugup.

Aku kembali lagi ke tiang dan memeriksa tali dengan seksama. Masih kuat. Lalu, aku kembali lagi ke tepian gedung dan mengumpulkan keberanian. Siap. Siap. Siap.

Satu, dua tiga!

Aku pun meloncat tanpa pikir panjang. Aku tidak tahu apa aku akan selamat atau ternyata talinya putus dan aku jatuh ke lantai dasar bangunan, lalu aku mati. Bagaimana kalau aku mati? Pasti nanti _haraboeji_ sedih dan tidak akan ada yang menemani _haraboeji_ lagi. Tidak ada yang memasakkan makanan, menjemur pakaian, membersihkan rumah, membawakan ramen. Dan astaga, kalau aku mati, berarti tidak akan ada yang mengambilkan kaleng biskuit yang disimpan di atas lemari! _Haraboeji_ selalu kesulitan kalau ingin mengambil biskuit dari kaleng itu. Selama ini, hanya aku yang berani naik ke atas kursi, lalu mengambil kaleng biskuit itu. Astaga, pasti semuanya mengerikan setelah aku mati. Aaarrgghhh, rasanya kepalaku sangat pusing saat ini.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga! Tepat di lantai dua, dengan perut tertarik karena gaya gravitasi dan hntakan di kaki ketika aku sampai.

Huh, syukurlah kalau aku tidak jadi mati.

Sambil tergantung seperti laba-laba, aku mengintip di jendela yang sudah aku buka. Tapi, ternyata ada penjaga sekolah di ruangan itu. Sialan! Kapan dia ada di situ, ya? Perasaan tadi dia sedang membersihkan ruangan-ruangan di lantai satu.

Aku menunggu sebentar di situ sambil tergantung mengayun-ayun dan tertiup angin. Lama-lama, aku merasakan pusing. Sepertinya, darah sudah berkumpul di otak, lalu otak naik ke kaki seperti es yang baru dimasukkan ke gelas. Dan langsung naik ke permukaan. Aku membayangkan otakku merambat ke atas dengan gelembung-gelembung darah seperti iklan minuman soda. Ah, penjaga sekolah itu sudah pergi.

Dalam waktu tiga menit, aku berhasil masuk ke ruangan itu. Tentunya, setelah berkali-kali usaha untuk menggapai tepian jendela, rambut yang tahu-tahu kusut begitu aku berdiri, tali yang tidak bisa aku lepas, kakiku menabrak kaki meja di dekat situ dan rasanya sangat sakit, serta kepalaku yang mulai kesemutan. Jadi, aku berbaring dulu di sofa di ruangan itu selama beberapa detik.

Oke, aku mengaku. Selama beberapa menit.

Lagipula, aku juga tidak akan bisa bekerja kalau kepalaku kesemutan dan dunia rasanya semakin gelap. Mataku rasanya terus berputar-putar.

Setelah merasa cukup baik, aku bangun, lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan. Aku berjalan dengan berjinjit-jinjit ala Cat Woman. Aku sengaja memakai sepatu yang alasnya karet agar tidak berbunyi di atas lantai. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Sepatu itu malah mendecit seperti tikus sedang mengadakan konferensi pers. Ciit… ciit… ciit…

Beberapa kali aku harus merayap di atas lantai karena si penjaga sekolah bolak balik ke sana kemari. Kadang-kadang, aku harus jongkok-berdiri-jongkok-berdiri agar tidak ketahuan penjaga sekolah. Perlu waktu beberapa menit untuk menghindar dari penjaga sekolah dan tiba di depan ruang soal dengan selamat. Huh, ruangan soal ini belum berubah sejak aku lewati setengah jam yang lalu.

Aku melihat ada alat yang mirip alat gesek kartu kredit kalau di supermarket, yang ada tombol-tombol angkanya itu. Mirip kalkulator, tapi yang ini layarnya lebih canggih. Karena ada animasi planet-planet yang bergerak di lintasannya. Aku langsung teringat dengan semua film _action_ yang inti filmnya adalah menerobos sebuah ruangan terisolasi dan hanya bisa masuk kalau kita masukkan _password_ nya, misalnya film _James Bond, Mission Impossible, Power Rangr, Doraemon_ , _Aikatsu_ … ng… baiklah. _Skip_ saja bagian film itu.

Jadi, ngomong-ngomong apa _password_ nya?

Hm, Performing Arts School? Ah, terlalu mudah. "Soal ujian yang sangat rahasia?" terlalu panjang, "Kyuhyun tampan?" terlalu berlebihan. "Unicorn is number one?" Mana mungkin!

Tiba-tiba saja aku ingat dengan judul lagunya Junmyeon. _Desember_. Junmyeon pernah berkata padaku kalau dia ikut mengerjakan soal rahasia ini. Dan, Junmyeon juga pernah berkata kalau lagu _Desember_ -nya adalah hal yang paling segala-galanya untuk dia. Mungkin dia sengaja memakai nama "Desember" untuk _password_ ini.

Mari kita coba.

D… mana huruf D, ya? Oh, ada di angka tiga. Lalu, E? Di mana, sih huruf E? Angka tiga juga?! Sulit juga ternyata.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik, aku berhasil membuka pintu ruang soal itu dan, ternyata "DESEMBER" memang _password_ pintu ini. Mudah sekali, bukan? Yah, meskipun aku lumayan kesulitan ketika mengetik huruf S dan R karena angka tujuhnya sedikit macet. Tapi, yang penting berhasil!

Aku buru-buru masuk ke dalam. Tapi, langkahku terhenti karena ruangan itu rupanya dijaga ketat dengan ratusan sinar inframerah yang silang menyilang ke sana ke sini. Whoa, _daebak_! Aku jadi benar-benar merasa menjadi Cat Woman di film _action_. Atau James Bond. Atau Doraemon. Harusnya, sejak dulu aku melamar kerja jadi pencuri seksi yang mampu menerobos ruangan penuh sinar inframerah. Jadi, ketika aku masuk Koran, judulnya akan seperti ini, "Unicorn yang Keren Berhasil Memasuki Ruangan dengan Sistem Pengamanan Inframerah Tingkat Internasional"

Yesss…. Bagus, bagus. Tapi, lumayan panjang juga judul itu.

Sekarang, aku tinggal melewati sinar inframerah ini.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Performing Arts terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk penjagaan soal ujian akhir. Soal ujian akhirnya saja mesti dijaga ketat menggunakan inframerah. Memangnya, kalau dicuri akan muncul tsunami atau gempa bumi?

Dengan gaya yang menawan, aku mulai menyusuri lorong yang dipenuhi sinar inframerah alarm itu. Di ujung ruangan, aku bisa melihat boks kecil yang disimpan di atas meja tinggi. Itu adalah boks tempat disimpannya data digital soal-soal ujian minggu ini. Sekarang, bagaimana caranya aku ke sana?

Ah, aku tahu. Mungkin aku bisa mengikuti gayanya Britney Spears di video klip Toxic! Yah, meskipun di video klip itu sinar inframerahnya hijau, kan sama saja. Aku bisa melewati sinar inframerah ini menggunakan gerakan _dance_ ku.

Perlahan-lahan, aku maju dan melihat bentangan sinar inframerah di atas lututku, aku mulai melangkahi bentangan itu hati-hati, menjinjit kaki, kepala membungkuk ke depan, kaki kiri perlahan membentang ke kiri, melewati sinar yang membentang diagonal. Lalu, aku lompat, _spin_ sekali, dan membungkuk lagi, sangat rendah. Kemudian, aku menggulingkan diri ke kiri, bangun dengan hati-hati, kepala diputar ke kanan, tangan kiri masuk ke bentangan berikutnya, lalu kaki kiri, dan _hop_! Aku melakukan baling-baling karena bentangan berikutnya tidak ada yang disimpan di atas kepala. Aku mlakukan _spin_ , lalu berjalan dengan miring kemudian menggerakkan tangan ke atas, _handspring_ , lompat sekali, _toe touch_ , lalu mengguling di bawah, berdiri, dan mulai memasukkan tangan lagi ke… ke…

Hey, ke mana sinar inframerahnya?

Ah, ternyata sudah lewat! Ternyata, aku sudah di luar lorong sinar inframerah itu! Huh, mendebarkan sekali. Tidak menyangka aku sudah melewati rintangan itu. Lumayan seru juga kalau dipikir-pikir. Mungkin, lain kali aku bisa mencari tempat lain yang banyak sinar inframerahnya. Misalnya, di gedung rahasia negara, mungkin. Atau bank. Pokoknya gedung yang ada inframerahnya.

Aku segera membuka boks kecil itu dan mengambil _SD Card_ yang ada di dalamnya. Perintah Jongin selanjutnya, begitu aku berhasil mendapatkan _SD Card_ itu, aku _copy_ , dan mengirimkan _e-mail_ kepadanya.

Aku mengeluarkan PDA yang diberikan Jongin dan melakukan semua prosedur yang diperintahkan. Alat ini sangat canggih, ternyata. Seharusnya, aku mempunyai satu yang seperti ini di rumah. Tapi, mesti yang ada detektor cuacanya. Jadi kalau seandainya nanti hujan, aku tidak akan menjemur pakaian hari itu.

Setelah muncul tulisan _Message Sent_ di PDA, aku letakkan kembali _SD Card_ itu dan kembali lagi keluar dengan cara yang sama. Tidak perlu dijelaskan detailnya. Yang pasti, aku melewati sinar inframerah itu dengan gerakan yang sama turun ke lantai satu, lari ke halaman depan, dan menghampiri Jongin yang ada di dalam mobil.

Tentu saja aku sudah membuka topeng Unicornku.

Begitu aku sampai, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan kelelahan, Jongin sedang berkutat dengan PC tablet miliknya. Mungkin, dia sedang menerima _e-mail_ dariku barusan. Tapi, baru juga dia menoleh ke arahku, alisnya sudah mengkerut.

"Kunci jawabannya mana?"

Kunci jawabannya?

Astaga! Aku belum _copy_ kunci jawabannya!

Akhirnya, aku kembali lagi ke atap gedung sekolah itu dan melakukan proses yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sial!

.

.

.

Sesampainya aku di rumah, agak larut malam sebenarnya, aku masih melihat lampu dalam rumah sedang menyala. Kenapa menyala, ya? Apa _haraboeji_ belum tidur atau _haraboeji_ lupa mematikan lampu?

Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan _haraboeji_ masih duduk di kursinya. Wajahnya langsung berseri gembira ketika aku masuk. Aku pikir aku akan dimarahi atau diceramahi karena pulang agak larut—seperti kebanyakan remaja lain—, tapi _haraboeji_ malah merasa senang. Aku menghampiri beliau dan menerima bentangan pelukan dari beliau.

" _haraboeji_ …" ucapku bingung sambil menatap ke dalam mata _haraboeji_.

"Yixing… Zhang Yixing… cucuku" kata _Haraboeji_ sambil menangis. Aku belum tahu ada apa di balik pelukan ini. apakah _haraboeji_ tiba-tiba tahu kalau aku baru saja mencuri soal? Bagaimana kalau, sewaktu aku mencuri ada kamera CCTV yang merekamku, lalu rekaman tersebut disiarkan di televisi nasional, lalu _haraboeji_ menontonnya, dan ada polisi datang, lalu…

Ah, tidak mungkin. Aku kan memakai topeng Unicorn. Dan _haraboeji_ tidak tahu kalau aku ini Unicorn.

" _Haraboeji_ , _wae irae_? _Haraboeji_ sakit?" tanyaku _to the point_.

" _Haraboeji_ bahagia sekali, Xing- _ah_ …"

Bahagia?

Aku menatap _haraboeji_ dengan bingung.

"Temanmu yang bernama Junmyeon, tadi datang ke sini" kata _haraboeji_ , "Dia membawa kado untukmu. Tadinya, dia ingin menunggu, tapi kau tidak pulang juga. Hampir satu jam dia menunggu, Xing…"

"Junmyeon… dia datang ke sini?"

Aku mulai merasa gugup. Aku merasakan tidak enak hati.

"Ya" jawab _haraboeji_ sambil mengangguk. "Dan dia sudah menceritakan semuanya, Yixing! Kamu sekarang sudah sekolah di Performing Arts School! Dia berkata nilaimu bagus. Kamu memiliki banyak teman…"

Junmyeon… berkata seperti itu ke _haraboeji_?

Tanpa terasa, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, seperti matanya _haraboeji_.

"Kebaikan selalu memberikan hasil, Xing" lanjut _haraboeji_. "Ini adalah hadiah untuk ketulusanmu selama ini. _Haraboeji_ sangat bangga kepadamu, Xing…"

Ketulusan? Aku dapat hadiah dari ketulusanku?

Ketulusan apa?

Malam ini saja aku sudah—

"Ini kado dari Junmyeon" ujar _haraboeji_ sambil memberikan sebungkus kado. Aku membuka kado itu hati-hati yang ternyata isinya adalah lagu ciptaan Junmyeon. _Desember_. Lengkap dengan partitur dan liriknya. Dan, di bagian atasnya ada tulisan, "Untuk di saat kau merasa perlu kekuatan lebih…"

Junmyeon…

Tanpa sadar aku sudah mengeluarkan air mata lebih banyak daripada _haraboeji_. Aku pun lari ke kamar lalu duduk di depan meja riasku.

Aku sudah melakukan apa malam ini?

Aku sangat bodoh! Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku merusak kepercayaan seseorang kepadaku? Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku merusak harapan orang yang aku sayang. Kenapa?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya menjadi hari yang paling suram untukku. Mulai dari kejatuhan ulat bulu dari pohon di depan rumah, hampir ketinggalan bus yang menuju sekolah, dan terakhir terpeleset di depan gerbang sekolah karena menginjak kulit pisang yang terbaring di sana. Tapi itu semua bukanlah hal yang membuat hariku makin suram. Tapi yang membuat hariku semakin suram adalah kenyataan bahwa aku sudah melakukan hal yang paling tercela di dunia ini.

Oke, mungkin bukan yang tercela di dunia ini. Masih banyak yang lebih tercela dari mencuri soal, misalnya teroris, korupsi, jadi pecandu narkoba, atau mengancam hendak melempar anak dari gedung bertingkat. Tapi rasanya, tentang mencuri soal—hanya mencuri soal, bukan berarti aku mencontek, kan? — rasanya, aku seperti sudah melakukan perbuatan paling tercela.

Aku benar-benar menyesal.

Aku benar-benar marah pada diriku sendiri.

"Hey, Yixing. Tadi malam sudah belajar, kan?" sapa Junmyeon tiba-tiba, mengejutkanku yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kelas.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lirih. Sesaat aku berpikir, mungkin sebaiknya aku mengaku saja. Misalnya, aku tidak sengaja masuk ke ruangan itu, lalu aku menemukan soal itu dengan jawabannya, dan tadaaa… aku tidak menyangka kalau itu soal untuk hari ini!

Ah, tidak usah. Terlalu mustahil.

Atau, mungkin aku berkata… aku mempunyai saudara kembar dan saudara kembarku itu sangat jahat, persis seperti orang ketiga yang selalu ada mengganggu pasangan-pasangan di drama yang sering aku tonton. Lalu, saudara kembarku memakai kostumku, masuk ke sekolah, dan…

Ngng…

Tidak usah. Junmyeon tidak akan percaya dengan hal itu.

Mungkin malah dia akan menjerit, "Astaga! Satu Yixing saja duniaku sudah hancur, apalagi ada dua! Jahat pula!"

Kasihan.

Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa masuk dan duduk di bangkuku. Dengan manis. Pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Pura-pura bahwa aku tidak pernah mencuri soal itu. Dan fokus. Fokus pada soal-soal untuk ujian hari ini.

Guru _killer_ itu pun masuk ke kelas dan membagikan soal ujian sialan itu. "Ini dia saat penentuan, anak-anak" katanya.

Sedikit-sedikit, aku jadi berpikir kalau saat ini mungkin saat-saat penentuan apakah kau mencuri soal atau tidak. Sesekali juga, aku ketakutan membayangkan kalau guru _killer_ itu memanggilku ke ruangannya dan berkata begini, "Hei, kamu mencuri soal, kan? Ketahuan dari jawabanmu"

Aku melirik Junmyeon meminta bantuan. Tapi, Junmyeon malah nge _danc_ e aneh seperti ketika di danau tempo hari. Dan, _dance_ nya masih parah. Masih kurang lentur dan tangannya kurang terlentang. Lalu kakinya, ah, sudahlah…

Kalau ingat dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan semalam, aku jadi menyesal sendiri. Sebenarnya, Junmyeon tidak pernah jadi kewajiban untukku. Dia sahabatku. Dan, aku sudah mengkhianati kepercayaannya…

.

.

.

Perlu waktu cukup lama untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa apa yang aku lakukan kemarin merupakan kesalahan kecil yang bisa aku hindari di masa depan. Jadi, aku bisa tenang di masa sekarang. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak bisa tenang. Jongin berkali-kali senyum ke arahku, tapi aku sudah tidak merasa kalau senyuman Jongin itu penting. Seolah-olah kalau senyumannya itu sudah tidak berharga lagi, sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya. Tidak berpengaruh ke kehidupanku dan tidak membuat aku melambung tinggi lagi. Sama sekali tidak memukau. Tidak bersinar. Aku hanya ingin melihat Junmyeon tersenyum. Senyum meskipun dia tahu kalau aku sudah mencuri soal kemarin.

Begitu selesai ujian, aku keluar dengan murung. Aku sengaja tidak menemui Junmyeon karena aku masih tidak tahu aku harus berbuat apa di depannya.

"Hei _bro_ , _thanks_ ya bocorannya!" seru salah satu teman Jongin ke _namja_ itu.

Tidak sengaja aku mendengar percakapan itu. Dan, rasanya kenapa ada yang aneh?

"Iya, _bro_. _Thanks_ , ya. Kalau tidak ada bocoran, mungkin nilai ujianku akan hancur. Hahaha…" sambung temannya yang lain.

Tunggu!

Teman-temannya juga dapat bocoran soal? Bocoran soal yang aku curi kemarin?

Dengan terburu-buru aku menghampiri Jongin dan mengajaknya ke sudut lain. "Kau bilang soal itu hanya untukmu sendiri?"

Jongin malah mengeluarkan senyum khasnya. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan teman-temanku susah, kan?"

APA?!

"Siapa lagi yang dapat bocoran soalnya?" teriakku marah.

Jongin mengedikkan kepalanya ke teman-temannya. Tampak di antara mereka ada Baekhyun, Luhan, Xiumin, Sehun, dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Mereka semua?

Mereka semua dapat bocoran soal dan jawaban yang susah-susah aku curi sampai perutku sakit karena dua kali berusaha masuk ke dalam ruang soal itu? Sampai-sampai aku harus handspring untuk melewati inframerah itu?

Hatiku semakin hancur melihat Baekhyun dengan santainya menghampiri Jongin dan berkata, "Thanks, ya… Jongin" Kemudian, dia berlalu sambil melemparkan tatapan kasihan ke arahku. Dan sumpah, aku makin lama makin tidak suka tatapan itu! Terlalu berlebihan menurutku. Dan _blush on_ nya terlalu merah, serta _eyeliner_ yang lumayan mencolok, jadi terlihat tidak cocok.

Aku lalu menarik kembali Jongin ke sudut lain. Aku benar-benar marah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku, huh?"

"Karena aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kalah" ujar Jongin, jeda sebentar agar semuanya terasa dramatis, "Unicorn"

Dan, petir menggelegar saat itu. Jantungku mencelos. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka.

Jongin… dia… dia tahu aku Unicorn?

Bagaimana caranya?

"Dari pertama kau muncul, aku sudah tahu kau akan jadi saingan terberatku" katanya sinis, benar-benar berbeda dengan Jongin yang selama ini aku bayangkan. "Untungnya kau tidak secerdas yang aku duga. Aku sudah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik topeng misterius itu, bahkan aku sudah tahu siapa yang diajak bicara Unicorn setelah malam penyisihan itu"

Jongin menarik napas meremehkan sejenak.

"Peraturan penting dalam kompetisi, Yixing sayang… Jangan pernah membantu lawan. Unicorn… _you're out_ , Yixing!"

Jadi Jongin…

Selama ini. Jongin…

Dia hanya memperalatku!

Rasanya, hariku semakin suram. Pasti semua berasal karena kulit pisang sialan itu.

Jongin melewatiku dengan senyum kemenangan. Senyum yang akhirnya aku bisa artikan kali ini. senyum yang selalu dia tunjukkan selama ini, senyum yang mengandung banyak racun di dalamnya. Aku tidak percaya kalau aku pernah tergila-gila pada namja itu hanya karena senyumnya.

Astaga… bagaimana mungkin semua menjadi jelas di saat kau jatuh ke tempat yang paling gelap…

.

.

.

To

Be

Continued

.

.

.

Ayo sini yang pengen nabok author gara-gara Jongin dijadiin peran antagonis :') :v

Jongin memang licik di sini, jadi maklumin aja ya :v tabok aja Jonginnya yang kebelet pengen jadi pemenang di final dance nanti. Jangan authornya yang ditabok wkk~ /dilempar panci sama mak dio/


	12. Chapter 12

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Kim Jong In

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Remake dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 12: Suho POV: Phantom's Fault?

.

.

.

Aku sedang di ruangan kepala sekolah untuk melakukan tugas-tugas harianku. Saat itu Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ masuk, membawa hasil ujian kemarin. Kira-kira, aku dapat nilai berapa untuk ujian kali ini? ujian yang lalu aku dapat nilai A, yang kemarinnya lagi A, yang sebelumnya lagi A+…

Dari segi soal, menurutku tidak begitu sulit. Aku memang agak buntu di soal nomor tujuh, ada semacam kata-kata menjebak yang membuat aku harus menjabarkan ulang setiap elemen yang diketahui. Dan untungnya aku ingat dengan Yixing. Bagaimanapun, Yixing bisa menjadi contoh yang bagus untuk perjuangan. Bahwa, sebenarnya kita akan selalu bisa meraih impian kita kalau kita bersungguh-sungguh, berusaha keras, dan yakin sepenuhnya pada diri kita sendiri. Itu benar-benar suatu pesan positif yang seharusnya dimiliki semua orang. Hari itu, aku yakin kalau aku bisa mengerjakan soal nomor tujuh itu. Tidak ada yang sulit jika kita tidak berpikir sulit. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika kita bisa berusaha.

Kira-kira, Yixing dapat nilai berapa untuk ujian kali ini?

Apakah Yixing akhirnya dapat nilai B? Atau minimal C? Kemarin, nilai terbaiknya C minus. Nilai C pasti akan menjadi kemenangan terbaik untuknya. Semoga saja itu terjadi.

Aku baru saja hendak melanjutkan pekerjaanku ketika Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ datang ke ruangan kepala sekolah dengan wajah tidak seperti biasanya. Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ datang dengan wajah khawatir dan heran. Tanpa sengaja, aku mendengar lagi obrolan mereka di ruangan sebelah.

"98% murid mendapat nilai A!" serunya heran.

Kenapa heran? Pasti 2% nya lagi itu si Yixing. Mungkin dapat C atau B atau semacamnya, sementara sisanya dapat A.

Ya, meskipun kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa bisa begitu? Memang, terkadang satu kelas bisa mendapatkan A semua—kecuali Yixing— karena biasanya soal-soal kuis memang mudah. Tapi yang kemarin, bukankah ujian akhir? Cukup mengherankan kalau semua mendadak pintar. Nilai ujian tengah semester saja tidak sebagus itu.

Karena penasaran, aku pun mengendap-endap menuju tirai terdekat dan menguping dari sana. Aku dapat melihat _appa_ sedang memegang bulletin dengan fotonya yang tersenyum di depan patung. Manekin dari anak jahil. Tiba-tiba, teleponnya berbunyi.

" _Yeoboseyo_ " jawab _appa_.

"Hei, kawan" balas penelepon. Entah kenapa ruangan itu mendadak sunyi sehingga aku bisa mendengar suara di telepon. Memang terdengar kurang jelas, tapi aku masih bisa mengerti apa yang dibicarakan sang penelpon dengan _appa_. "Heran, kenapa satu kelas bisa dapat nilai bagus semua? Apa mungkin kemarin malam, ada yang mencuri soal?"

 _Appa_ mengerutkan alisnya. Telepon itu sudah mati, sementara _appa_ hanya bisa menatap layar ponselnya.

"Apa maksudnya barusan?" kata _appa_. "Junmyeon- _ah_! Kemarilah"

Aku terkejut karena _appa_ tiba-tiba memanggilku. Dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa, aku datang ke ruangan _appa_ , duduk di kursi yang kosong di sebelah Jongdae _seonsaengnim_.

"Satu kelas dapat bocoran soal!" sembur _appa_. "Dan kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini?"

"Itu tidak mungkin _appa_. Sistem alarm kita kan canggih" jawabku jujur.

Aku memang memasang sistem alarm itu dengan sangat canggih. Tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya, kecuali bisa menembus sinar inframerah alarm yang aku susun dengan sedemikian rupa. Manusia biasa tidak akan mungkin bisa melewatinya.

"Tapi, bukankah di ruangan itu dipasang kamera CCTV?" tanya Jongdae _seonsaengnim_.

Aku mengangguk. " _Ne_ , _ssaem_ " jawabku. "Langsung merekam malah"

"Kalau begitu, cepat ambil rekamannya!" perintah _appa_.

Aku dan Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ langsung mengatur semuanya. Kami mengambil kaset rekaman di ruang soal, mengambil pemutar video, membawa monitor dekat ke meja appa, lalu menyetel rekaman itu. Agak lumayan lama hingga rekaman itu menunjukkan waktu di mana seseorang mencuri soal itu. Hingga akhirnya…

Unicorn?

"Unicorn!" seru Jongdae _seonsaengnim._

Unicorn yang mencuri soal? Yixing yang mencuri soal.

Aku terkejut bukan main. Mataku membelalak tak percaya hingga _appa_ mengerutkan alis heran menatapku.

"Junmyeon- _ah_ , ada apa?" tanya appa.

" _Mian_ , _appa_. Aku sakit perut" jawabku sekenanya, lalu dengan terburu-buru keluar dari ruangan appa.

Yixing…

Bagaimana mungkin?

Bagaimana mungkin Yixing yang melakukan semua itu…

Dia itu jujur. Sebodoh-bodohnya dia, dia tidak akan melakukan perbuatan semacam itu…

.

.

.

Sore itu juga, aku mencari Yixing untuk mencari keterangan darinya. Apakah dia benar-benar melakukan pencurian soal itu? Maksudku, di bawah kesadaran atau mungkin sedang mabuk, atau apa? Atau misalnya, disuruh seseorang mungkin?

Aku menemukan Yixing sedang duduk di depan danau tempat kami biasa belajar. Di tangannya, ada dua buah tiket. Yixing langsung mengacungkannya begitu aku datang.

"Junmyeon- _ah_!" serunya bahagia. Seolah-olah, dia tidak pernah melakukan pencurian soal itu. "Aku punya tiket _grand final_ untuk 'High School Dance Competition' nanti! Untukmu"

"Kau terekam di CCTV" Kataku tegas, langsung dan tanpa basa-basi. Yixing terdiam sesaat, tetapi mendengarkan kata-kataku berikutnya dengan seksama. "Unicorn menerobos sistem alarm sekolah dan mencuri soal untuk dibagikan ke anak-anak. Untuk apa, Yixing- _ah_? Untuk apa? Kau itu bisa! Kau itu sebenarnya bisa! Kau tidak perlu curang untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus! Jadi, bimbingan kita selama ini untuk apa, huh?"

Aku bisa melihat mata Yixing berkaca-kaca, seolah-olah menyatakan bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh menyesal atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Tapi, siapa tahu? Bisa saja air mata itu palsu.

" _Password_ ruang soal…" lanjutku dengan getir, "Astaga… gila, ya! Aku sudah curhat tentang keluargaku kepadamu! Tapi kau malah…"

" _Mian_ , Myeon- _ah_ …"

Mata Yixing membuatku menjadi miris. Dia menyorotkan air mata penyesalan, tapi bagaimanapun, dia memang sudah melakukan kesalahan. Aku tidak bisa memberikan pengecualian.

"Myeon- _ah_ … kau… kau akan melapor?" tanya Yixing sedih.

"Menurutmu?" tanyaku sinis.

Yixing menunduk bisu. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar menyesal telah mengenal Yixing. Dia ternyata tidak lebih baik daripada yang lainnya. Dia sama saja.

Aku marah tidak karuan di dalam hatiku. Tapi, tidak ada dalam kamusku memarahi seseorang _yeoja_ , apalagi di tempat seperti ini. jadi, aku hanya memendamnya. Mencoba untuk tidak membencinya, meskipun susah. Dan, berbalik agar aku tidak harus melihat semuanya. Melihat Yixing, apa yang dilakukannya, semua kesalahannya. Dan aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membocorkan semua ini ke anak-anak, Junmyeon- _ah_ …" kata Yixing, menghentikan setengah langkahku yang akan meninggalkannya. "Aku pikir… aku pikir yang akan memakai itu hanya Jongin…"

"Jongin?" selaku. "Apa sih, yang ada di diri Jongin yang membuat kau itu buta? Dia itu sainganmu, Yixing! Dia itu musuhmu! Kalau ada orang yang sangat ingin kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah, ya dia orangnya!"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. aku pikir dengan kedatangan Yixing bisa mengubah kehidupanku. Aku pikir dengan adanya Yixing bisa membuat hidupku lebih bahagia, hidup yang tidak pernah merasakan kelembutan seorang _yeoja_. Namun, semua itu hanyalah omong kosong. Yixing sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Berbuat curang hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri.

Malamnya, berkali-kali Yixing meminta maaf, dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan bocoran itu untuk ujian. Namun, kenyataan bahwa dia mencuri soal itu untuk Jongin sama saja. Sama dengan dia menuruti keinginan egoisnya untuk melayani Jongin.

Ya Tuhan, ternyata hidup ini tidak menyenangkan.

Setelah dipikir baik-baik semalaman, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari semua masalah ini. aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan yang namanya Yixing, PHP, tugas dari _appa_ , atau apapun di luar kegiatanku sebagai pelajar. Aku hanya akan belajar, belajar dan belajar. Aku tidak mau ikut campur lagi dengan semua ini. Aku sudah muak. Semuanya sama saja.

Siang itu aku langsung menemui _appa_ di ruangannya.

" _Appa_ , aku berhenti" kataku dengan tegas.

"Siapa Unicorn?" tanya _appa_ tanpa memedulikan pengunduran diriku dari PHP.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Jangan berbohong, Kim Junmyeon!" sentak _appa_. Aku belum pernah melihat _appa_ semarah ini.

Tiba-tiba saja _appa_ memutar lagi video rekaman saat Unicorn mencuri soal. "Siapa Unicorn?" tanyanya lagi. "Kau mengenalnya, bukan? Atau jangan-jangan… dia murid di sini?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, _appa_ "

"Beri tahu _appa_ yang sejujurnya! _Appa_ tahu kalau kau mengenal si Unicorn ini"

"Aku tidak bisa!" jawabku sekenanya, lupa menyadari bahwa kalimat tersebut justru meyakinkan _appa_ kalau aku memang tahu siapa itu Unicorn.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, biarlah, Aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur lagi dalam masalah ini. aku tidak akan memberikan informasi apa-apa dan aku tidak mengharapkan hadiah apa-apa.

Aku tidak mendengarkan kata-kata _appa_ selanjutnya.

Kabar terakhir yang aku tahu, Jungkook, bocah berusia empat belas tahun yang merupakan murid akselerasi atau lompat kelas, menjadi ketua PHP sekolah ini.

Ah, pada dasarnya, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Biarkan saja.

.

.

.

Oke. Mungkin, sebenarnya aku sedikit peduli. Sedikiiittt saja peduli pada Yixing.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan Yixing egois kalau aku sendiri egois. Yixing hanya melakukan hal yang menurutnya akan memperbaiki keadaan. Padahal, sebenarnya anak ini mengacaukannya karena dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti bahwa dunia ini tidak selamanya berisi orang-orang baik. Bahwa tidak selamanya yang bagus-bagus itu artinya baik dan yang jelek-jelek itu artinya buruk.

Mungkin, aku masih bisa yakin bahwa Yixing akan mengambil pelajaran dari kesalahan yang dia buat. Jadi, setidaknya aku harus berpikiran bahwa Yixing hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik.

Malam itu, di ruang tengah rumahku terdengar ingar-bingar. Aku keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata, sepupu-sepupuku sedang berkumpul di rumah untuk menonton _grand final_ "High School Dance Competition". Acaranya sudah dimulai. Dibuka dengan penampilan sebuah _boygroup hip hop_ diiringi _dancer-dancer_ seksi yang menari penuh tenaga.

Aku langsung masuk ke kamar dan menyalakan TV di dalam. Mungkin lebih menyenangkan menonton sendiri, bisa memerhatikan Yixing tampil lebih jelas. Dari dalam kamar, aku bisa mendengar _appa_ marah-marah karena sepupu-sepupuku menonton acara itu. Lebih pastinya, karena yang akan ditonton adalah Unicorn. Akhir-akhir ini, Unicorn jadi musuh terbesar _appa_.

Aku kembali fokus ke TV sambil berbaring di atas ranjang. Suasana tempat kompetisi sangat meriah. Mungkin lebih meriah daripada sebelumnya. Entahlah, aku tidak menonton babak penyisihan kemarin. Tapi kalau melihat popularitas Unicorn sebulan terakhir, tampaknya dia berhasil menaikkan _rating_ stasiun televisi ini. Tidak heran kalau acara ini sukses besar. Dan mungkin akan diadakan lagi dalam waktu dekat.

Aku mencoba menikmati penampilan _boygroup hip hop_ itu. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, aku tidak tertarik. Aku malah menunggu-nunggu kapan _boygroup_ tersebut akan selesai tampil. Kamera beberapa kali menyorot para penonton. Ada yang membawa spanduk bertuliskan Jongin; lengkap dengan foto senyumnya yang menjengkelkan karena bagiku senyum itu rasanya dibuat-buat, Kwangjun Elastic; yang badannya kurus dan gerakannya aneh, dan juga Unicorn; tentunya dengan gambar topeng yang membuatnya sangat populer sekarang.

Kamera pun tak luput menyorot para peserta. Ada Kwangjun Elastic yang sedang pemanasan, melentur-lenturkan badannya ke kanan ke kiri, lalu melambai ke arah penonton. Lalu, _namja_ itu membungkuk dan melenturkan punggungnya, melambai lagi ke arah penonton, lalu meregangkan kakinya, dan melambai lagi ke arah penonton. Dasar tidak waras! Padahal kan, kamera sudah tidak menyorot dia dari tadi, seharusnya tidak perlu lagi mencari perhatian.

Kemudian, kamera pun menyorot Jongin, orang yang sudah menjebak Yixing. Orang yang paling licik yang pernah aku kenal. Dia memperalat Yixing agar saingannya berkurang. Dia adalah contoh orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak menyukai Jongin sejak awal. Tidak pernah suka. Selalu saja ada masalah yang dia buat bersama teman-temannya.

Lihat saja itu, bahkan di depan televisi nasional pun dia masih sempat melambai-lambai pada _yeoja-yeoja_ yang histeris melihatnya. Dasar tidak tahu diri! Lagi pula, kenapa _yeoja-yeoja_ itu mengidolakan Jongin? Bagiku, dia tidak tampan. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun histeris ketika melihat senyumannya Jongin yang kata mereka maut itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, _boygroup hip hop_ itu pun selesai tampil. Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Dugaanku, mereka bertepuk tangan bukan karena penampilan _boygroup_ itu, pasti karena sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat jagoan mereka bertanding.

Layar TV menayangkan ribuan penonton yang sedang bersorak. Tiga detik kemudian, layar mulai menyorot seorang _yeoja_ yang masih kecil, kira-kira berusia tujuh tahun. Anak itu memakai jubah yang sering dikenakan Unicorn, serta topengnya yang misterius. MC utama acara ini ternyata sudah berdiri di samping anak manis itu. Dia menyodorkan _mic_ nya pada anak kecil itu, "Aku ingin melihat Unicorn! Kenapa Unicorn belum ada? Aku ingin Unicorn!"

 _Mwo_? Unicorn belum ada? Yixing…

Kamera lalu menyorot sang MC, yang kini mulai bicara lagi dengan _mic_ nya. "Untuk Unicorn, kau ditunggu! Kau sudah ditunggu oleh ribuan penggemarmu di seluruh negeri. Siapa di sini yang mendukung Unicorn?"

Terdengar sorak tidak jelas dari penonton. Entah mereka orang yang mendukung Unicorn atau kebetulan sedang berteriak saja. Tapi, jelas sederet penonton; khususnya yang mengenakan topeng Unicorn langsung histeris begitu nama Unicorn disebut.

"Pemirsa… kalau Unicorn malam ini tidak muncul… berarti _grand final_ berlangsung hanya antara Jongin dan Kwangjun! Unicorn, kehadiranmu masih kita tunggu di sini. Tapi untuk saat ini, kita saksikan dulu pesan-pesan berikut ini"

Layar pun entah mengapa langsung menyorot Jongin dan teman-teman tidak bergunanya yang sedang ber _high-five_ ria, menunjukkan sorot puas, bahkan optimisme kemenangan malam ini.

Dasar kurang ajar! Brengsek!

Aku memang benci pada Yixing karena dia sudah berbuat curang. Tapi aku lebih benci lagi pada orang yang dijadikan alasan oleh Yixing untuk mencuri soal kemarin. Dasar _namja_ tidak tahu terima kasih!

Dengan amarah memuncak, karena kini tiba-tiba aku mendukung Yixing sepenuhnya, aku pun keluar kamar menuju garasi. Rencananya, aku akan ke rumah Yixing, meminta agar dia ikut saja ke final kompetisi _dance_ itu. Jangan pedulikan Jongin dan Performing Arts School. Aku berharap Yixing bisa menunjukkan bahwa cara curang tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan posisi yang lebih baik daripada cara yang jujur.

Sebentar. Jadi bagaimana caranya aku ke rumah Yixing sekarang?

Tanpa pikir panjang, tiba-tiba aku mengambil kunci mobil _appa_ dan membawa mobilnya melesat menuju rumah Yixing. Aku parkir sembarangan di depan gang. Dengan terburu-buru, aku berlari menyusuri gang gelap itu. Beberapa rumah yang aku lewati tampak sedang menyaksikan grand _final dance competition_ itu. Aku bisa tahu karena dari beberapa rumah terdengar hingar bingar dari acara _grand final_ tersebut.

Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau selama ini mereka bertetangga dengan Unicorn?

"Yixing!" panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu, langsung begitu aku tiba di depan rumahnya.

Tapi, malah _haraboeji_ nya yang membukakan pintu.

"Yixing di mana, _haraboeji_?"

"Sudah pergi dari tadi"

Pergi?

D-dia… dia pergi ke mana?

Aku melihat tiket masuk "High School Dance Competition" tergeletak di atas meja. Rupanya, Yixing tidak pergi ke tempat kompetisi. Mungkin sebenarnya, dia tidak akan hadir malam ini. Tidak akan pernah hadir.

Tapi, kira-kira dia pergi ke mana?

Apa mungkin dia memang pergi ke tempat kompetisi, tetapi tiketnya tertinggal, lalu tidak bisa masuk dan tidak bisa tampil? Dia jelas tidak bisa mengaku-ngaku sebagai Unicorn tanpa topengnya. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Unicorn itu Yixing. Dan meskipun Yixing masuk dengan menggunakan kostum Unicorn… memangnya, siapa di tempat kompetisi yang tidak memakai kostum Unicorn? Nyaris semua _yeoja_ menggunakan kostum Unicorn.

" _Haraboeji_ , Junmyeon pergi dulu. Jangan lupa menonton TV _channel_ NBC! _Annyeong_ "

Dan aku pun berlari meninggalkan _haraboeji_ yang kebingungan, kembali ke mobilku.

Baiklah, sekarang, langsung ke tempat kompetisi. Mudah-mudahan Yixing ada di sana.

Aku menyetir dengan cepat menuju tempat kompetisi. Tempat tersebut tidaklah sulit ditemukan karena di sepanjang jalan terdapat banyak sekali iklan mengenai acara final tersebut. Bahkan, ketika aku memutar radio di dalam mobil pun, penyiar dengan gembira memberitakan segala hal mengenai "High School Dance Competition" itu, seolah-olah acara tersebut adalah acara satu-satunya yang ada di negeri ini.

Aku tiba di tempat kompetisi ketika acara sudah dimulai lagi. Antrean masuk sangatlah penuh. Bahkan, meskipun MC sudah berkoar-koar mengenai sponsor, aturan lomba, para peserta, dan sedikit hiburan bersama penonton, antrean tetap panjang sampai lapangan parkir terdekat. Memang, antrian tidak berdiri diam. Setiap pengunjung yang masuk hanya cukup berjalan santai sambil menunjukkan tiketnya untuk diperiksa petugas.

Oke. Berarti aku hanya harus menunjukkan tiket milik Yixing. Yang aku simpan di… ngng… saku kanan? Tidak ada. Saku kiri? Belakang? Saku jaket?

Hey, mana tiket yang tadi? Sepanjang jalan, kan aku pegang terus-menerus, dan…

Astaga! Tiketnya masih di dalam mobil!

Secepat kilat, aku berlari kembali ke dalam mobil. Namun, begitu sampai di tempat aku parkir, ternyata mobilnya sudah tidak ada. Yang aku lihat hanyalah tiang tanda dilarang parkir. Di mana mobil _appa_?

Astaga! Mobil _appa_ diderek petugas lalu lintas -_-

Ya Tuhan -_-

"Stoooppp! Tunggu!" teriakku sambil mengejar-ngejar mobil derek itu. tapi mobil itu sudah terlalu jauh untuk dikejar.

Astaga, bagaimana ini? Mana itu mobil _appa_ dan aku belum meminta izin untuk menggunakannya pergi malam ini.

Dengan lesu, aku kembali ke tempat masuk gedung kompetisi. Pikiranku sekarang campur aduk. Antara tidak enak hati karena mobil _appa_ diderek petugas, juga karena Yixing yang belum muncul juga di tempat kompetisi. Di depan pintu masuk gedung kompetisi itu, ada sebuah layar besar yang menampilkan keadaan di dalam gedung. Aku sekarang bisa melihat Jongin dan Kwangjun elastic sudah berada di atas panggung, disambut oleh teriakan-teriakan histeris para penggemar mereka. Kemudian, MC menyatakan bahwa Jongin tampil terlebih dahulu. Dengan gaya sok tampannya, Jongin maju ke depan untuk mulai menari.

Yixing… Yixing… kau ada di mana? Acara sudah dimulai!

Rasanya, malam ini benar-benar melelahkan. Aku sedang kalut dan stres. Dan juga lemas. Tapi aku tidak mau malam yang melelahkan ini selesai begitu saja. Aku harus menyelesaikan tujuanku. Aku harus menemui Yixing untuk mendukungnya. Atau untuk mengatakan kepada MC bahwa Yixing akan datang malam ini. Ya. Dia akan datang. Aku yakin sekali Yixing akan datang. Atau setidaknya, aku tidak akan membiarkan Jongin menang begitu saja. Lebih baik, aku melihat Kwangjun elastic yang memenangi pertandingan ini daripada Jongin sok tampan yang senyumannya biasa-biasa saja.

Baiklah, aku akan masuk! Bagaimana pun caranya!

Aku menghampiri lagi antrian dan menatap dengan cemas layar besar di atas. Begitu sampai di depan petugas, aku mulai memutar otak untuk memikirkan berjuta-juta alasan agar aku diizinkan masuk.

" _Mian_ , tiketnya?" tanya seorang petugas.

Dan, ternyata cara yang aku tempuh adalah…

"Hah?" kataku, sambil menengok ke belakang ke arah lapangan parkir, "Itu Hyorin SISTAR, ya? Itu Hyorin SISTAR! Bersama member SISTAR yang lain!"

Semua orang menengok takjub. Para petugas, penonton yang sedang mengantri di belakangku, semuanya menengok ke arah yang aku lihat. Sementara itu, aku langsung mengambil langkah seribu masuk ke dalam gedung kompetisi.

Tapi rupanya petugas tidak bisa ditipu dengan baik. Baru saja empat langkah aku melewati mereka, para petugas itu menyadari ketiadaanku.

"Hei! Berhenti! Berhenti!" teriak mereka.

Tapi aku tidak berhenti. Meskipun di belakangku para petugas sedang berlari mengejar, aku tidak akan berhenti.

Aku menyelinap di antara kerumunan, menerobos banyak orang menuju tempat kompetisi, dan kebetulan sekali aku langsung bertabrakan dengan Jongin. Rupanya _namja_ sialan ini sudah selesai tampil. "Kau menjebak Yixing agar Yixing di _Drop Out_!" pekikku tidak sabar. "Jadi kau bisa menang malam ini!"

Belum juga Jongin menjawab, seluruh penonton tiba-tiba berteriak histeris. Termasuk Jongin dan aku yang heran akan apa yang terjadi. Ternyata, Kwangjun elastic mengalami kecelakaan! Tangannya mengalami cedera ketika dia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan satu tangan.

"Aaaarrghhh!" pekikan sakit Kwangjun elastic terdengar nyaris di seluruh gedung karena suaranya ada di dekat _mic_ yang menyala.

"Kau benar soal menang tadi" kata Jongin tiba-tiba, lengkap dengan senyum kemenangannya yang memuakkan.

Aku tiba-tiba makin benci pada Jongin. Dia itu pengecut sekali. Memanfaatkan segala cara dan kondisi demi mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Jangan-jangan, Kwangjun elastic cedera karena Jongin?

"Kau benar-benar _namja_ pengecut!" ujarku kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku pun memukul perut Jongin. _Namja_ sialan itu terjatuh tidak berdaya. Aku sempat menendangnya sambil mengatakan, "Ayo maju! Aku sudah latihan taekwondo ketika _Junior High School_!"

Tapi Jongin tidak bangkit lagi. dia malah memegang perutnya yang sakit sambil menatapku dengan tajam. Nah, itu dia bukti bahwa dia benar-benar pengecut! Selain curang dalam permainan, ditonjok sekali saja dia langsung menyerah. Aku heran, mengapa _yeoja-yeoja_ banyak yang jatuh cinta padanya? _Namja_ pujaan kalian ini memang tidak ada apa-apanya… huh…

Tiba-tiba saja petugas keamanan sudah ada di belakangku. Mereka semua meraih lenganku dan menarikku menjauhi Jongin. Aku berontak melepaskan diri, tetapi mereka terlalu banyak.

" _Sori, bro_ … tapi malam ini, adalah malam keberuntunganku" Kata Jongin sambil bangkit dan membersihkan bajunya.

Sementara itu, aku terus didorong ke belakang, dievakuasi dari gedung tempat kompetisi. Aku masih bisa melihat MC menghampiri panggung untuk mengumumkan bahwa Unicorn telah didiskualifikasi. Semua terlihat dengan jelas. Aku berontak sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri. Aku baru dilepaskan begitu aku sudah mencapai pintu keluar. Sebenarnya tidak dilepaskan. Tapi aku mencubit dengan keras tangan para petugas sehingga mereka lemah dan aku bisa meloloskan diri.

Aku langsung menghampiri Mr Park dan MC. " _Andwae_!" teriakku pada mereka, membuat semua orang menoleh. Petugas yang sedang mengejarku tidak berani menyeretku karena aku sedang berbicara dengan pemilik acara ini. " _Andwae_! Aku… aku teman sekolahnya Unicorn! Dia pasti datang! aku yakin"

" _Mian_ , Unicorn menghilang. Kwangjun elastic dianggap gugur. Jadi otomatis, Jongin yang jadi…"

"Tunggu dulu! Tunggu sebentar saja!" mohonku. "Kita harus menunggu Unicorn…"

"Dik" kata Mr Park, "Setelah iklan ini, kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ini siarang langsung. Siaran nasional. Kau tentu tahu itu, kan?"

"Tapi…"

Sekali lagi, tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berlari ke tengah arena. Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arahku. Semua kamera menyorotku. Dan para petugas yang awalnya mengejarku semakin mengurungkan niatnya karena takut menjadi sorotan juga.

"Se-selamat… malam…" sapaku gugup sambil mengacungkan _mic_ yang berdiri di sana. Astaga, apa yang harus aku lakukan? "Saya… saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu…"

" _Yaa_! Ini _dance competition_! Kau pikir ini panggung lomba menyanyi anak-anak?" teriak Sehun, teman Jongin yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan Jongin.

Aku mulai _nervous_. Aku juga mulai merasa malu berada di sini. Tapi, aku yakin Yixing akan datang. Dia pasti akan mengalahkan Jongin. Aku sangat yakin dengan itu. Jadi, dengan menepis rasa malu itu aku pun mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu dan menari mengikuti alunan lirik yang aku nyanyikan. Beberapa orang melempariku dengan sepatu. Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya, aku akan mengulur waktu sampai Yixing datang. Kalau tidak, ya…

Tiba-tiba, muncul beberapa orang _namja_ , sepertinya mereka _boygroup_ terkenal lain yang menjadi bintang tamu acara ini. Aku tidak tahu _boygroup_ apa namanya, karena aku kurang tertarik dengan _boygroup_ yang menjamur di negeri ini. Tapi, aku tahu _boygroup_ itu pasti terkenal karena seluruh penonton langsung berteriak histeris begitu _boygroup_ tersebut maju ke tengah arena.

Dan, hal yang paling membuat aku gembira adalah ketika semua member _boygroup_ itu berkata, _"WE ARE ONE! ANNYEONGHASEYO, EXO IMNIDA! KAMI ADALAH UNICORN STANS!"_ sambil memakai topeng Unicorn mereka mengambil formasi dan mulai membawakan hits mereka. Ah, aku tahu bagaimana _dance_ lagu ini! Yixing pernah mengajariku.

Dan, kami pun langsung menari dan bernyanyi.

.

.

.

TO

BE

CONTINUED

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Kim Jong In

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Remake dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 13: Yixing POV: Aku tidak memakai Topeng Lagi

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam final "High School Dance Competition". Tapi aku tidak begitu bersemangat untuk hadir di sana. Maksudku, aku masih ingin pergi ke sana. Tapi, bukan dengan beban yang saat ini sedang aku bawa…

Rasanya, hatiku tidak enak dari kemarin. Sejak Junmyeon akhirnya tahu kalau aku lah yang mencuri soal ujian. Bahkan, dia menganggap kalau aku ini tidak bisa menjaga rahasia. Padahal, aku tidak begitu, kan? Maksudku, aku tidak pernah memberi tahu rahasia apa pun milik Junmyeon ke orang lain.

Setelah berjam-jam, aku memikirkan kejadian kemarin, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah dan melakukan suatu hal yang mesti aku lakukan.

Yaitu… mengembalikan soal dan jawaban ke ruangannya…

Oh, bukan. Itu tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Maksudku, aku mesti mengaku kepada pihak sekolah kalau akulah yang mencuri soal ujian tersebut. Ya. Dan, setelah itu aku bisa sujud di depan pihak sekolah agar mengizinkan aku menjadi siswa di Performing Arts tiga jam saja, sampai final "High School Dance Competition" selesai. Atau mungkin, satu hari tiga jam. Kan, besok akan ada acara _prom night_. Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan _prom night_ begitu saja.

Setelah memikirkan hal itu jutaan kali, akhirnya aku pun memasukkan kostumku ke dalam ransel dan segera pergi ke sekolah. Pukul enam sore.

Aku sampai di sekolah sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian dan sudah tidak ada orang di dalam gedung.

Ya ada sih, hanya beberapa. Petugas kebersihan, beberapa guru, beberapa siswa anggota ekskul futsal, dan… Jungkook yang menjadi ketua PHP yang baru sedang bersama dengan Jongdae _seonsaengnim_. Dan, ya. tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain yang aku sebutkan tadi. Lebih baik aku menghampiri Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ dan Jungkook saja. Aku akan mengakui semuanya dan aku akan meminta maaf. Dan, aku juga minta izin jadi siswa selama satu hari tiga jam. Dan, mungkin minta ongkos juga untuk pergi ke gedung kompetisi, karena aku baru sadar kalau aku lupa membawa dompetku -_-.

Aku menghampiri Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ dengan perlahan.Ya. mungkin dengan sedikit wajah bersalah, juga… ditambah mimik bahwa sebenarnya ini sepenuhnya bukan rencanaku, ada campur tangan orang lain, dan… yah, pokoknya begitulah.

" _Ssaem…_ " panggilku.

"Yixing? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ heran. Jungkook yang sedang berjalan bersama Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ berhenti sebentar untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan.

"Saya ingin mengakui sesuatu, _ssaem_ …"

"Kau… ingin mengakui sesuatu? Sesuatu apa?"

" _Ne_ , _ssaem_ … saya… saya… sebenarnya, saya orang yang telah mencuri soal ujian kemarin"

"Kau pelakunya? Tapi… tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Ketika Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ selesai bertanya, aku mengeluarkan topeng Unicorn ku dari dalam tas. Aish… di mana topeng Unicornku? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang? Perasaan tadi sebelum berangkat, sudah aku letakkan di dalam tas. Ah, ini… aku pun mengeluarkan topeng Unicornku dan menunjukkan ke Jongdae _seonsaengnim_.

"Apa maksudmu, Yixing- _ah_?" tanya Jongdae _seonsaengnim_.

"Terlihat seperti aslinya, ya _noona_?" Celetuk Jungkook. "Punya Jungkook di rumah warnanya sudah agak pudar. Yang ini sangat persis dengan milik Unicorn"

"Itu karena aku Unicorn, Jeon Jungkook…" balasku datar sambil menatap jengkel ke arah Jungkook.

Aduh, aku harus melakukan apa lagi agar mereka percaya kalau aku ini Unicorn? Ah, mungkin aku bisa menunjukkan _dance_ ku ketika babak penyisihan kemarin agar mereka bisa percaya.

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang dan melakukan sekali _handspring_ dengan sempurna. Sekali _spin_ , gerakan tangan juga, ditambah dengan hentakan bahu.

"Wow, _daebak_! Gerakannya juga mirip seperti Unicorn" seru Jungkook.

"Hei, bocah! Aku ini memang Unicorn. Kau belum pernah dimakan orang, ya? Kau mau aku makan?"

Aduh, susah juga ternyata membuat orang-orang ini percaya.

Akhirnya, aku kembali menunjukkan gerakan _dance_ lain ketika babak penyisihan kemarin. Ketika adu _battle_ untuk mencari tiga pemenang untuk _grand final_.

Setelah beberapa detik menunjukkan gerakan yang sama, akhirnya kedua orang di depanku ini percaya kalau aku ini memang Unicorn.

"Zhang Yixing, kau tahu? Yang kau lakukan ini pelanggaran berat. _Seonsaengnim_ takut kalau kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah" Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ berkata dengan bijak.

"Yixing _noona_ tidak boleh dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" sahut Jungkook, yang kelihatannya dia nge _fans_ berat dengan Unicorn. "Unicorn malam ini harus ikut _grand final dance competition_ untuk membawa nama sekolah, _ssaem_ "

Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ lalu berpikir ulang.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau ikut saya ke kantor"

Kami pun berjalan ke ruang guru. Gedung sekolah nampak gelap, segelap ketika aku mencuri soal kemarin. Tapi tidak begitu gelap, karena lampu di laboratorium biologi masih menyala. Entah siapa yang berada di laboratorium biologi malam-malam begini -_-

Begitu masuk ke ruang guru, aku disuruh untuk duduk di mejanya Jongdae _seonsaengnim_. Di ruang guru terdapat sebuah TV layar datar yang berukuran lumayan besar yang kebetulan sekali sedang menayangkan _final_ "High School Dance Competition". Mungkin TV itu tahu bahwa salah satu pesertanya sedang berada di sini ._.v /jangan lempari aku dengan telur busuk/

TV sedang menayangkan _opening "High School Dance Competition"_. Tanpa Unicorn. Padahal di gedung kompetisi, terlihat ada ratusan penggemar Unicorn. Bagaimana ini? Unicornnya saja masih berada di sini, sedang mengakui kesalahan.

"Yixing- _ah_ , kalau kau mengerjakan soal-soal baru ini, kau tidak akan dianggap curang. Kau bisa mengerjakan soal itu sekarang" kata Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas soal dan selembar kertas jawaban.

Dengan terburu-buru, aku mengeluarkan pensilku dari dalam kotak pensil. Pensilnya berwarna ungu kalau kalian ingin tahu. Aku pun membaca soal-soal itu dengan fokus. Benar-benar fokus. Aku mengerjakan soal nomor satu dengan penuh konsentrasi. Nomor dua juga. Uhm, lumayan susah di nomor tiga. Konsentrasiku mulai buyar ketika di TV sedang menampilkan sebuah _boygrup hip hop_. _Dance_ nya sangat keren menurutku. Banyak hentakan dengan energi yang begitu cepat, kesan yang muncul benar-benar bertenaga. Mungkin aku bisa mempelajari gerakan seperti itu nanti. Pasti bagus kalau dipadukan dengan hentakan bahu dan _spin_ sambil melompat. Jongin pasti tidak bisa seperti itu. Kwangjun juga mungkin tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Zhang Yixing! Fokus ke soalmu kalau kau ingin cepat berada di kompetisi itu!" bentak Jongdae _seonsaengnim_.

" _Jeosonghamnida, ssaem_ "

.

.

.

 _Grand final "High School dance Competition"_ benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasiku. Jadi, aku hanya bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal ketika acara tersebut sedang menayangkan iklan. Untung saja aku bisa menyelesaikan semua soal sejak iklan pertama selesai. Jadi, ketika acara final mulai lagi, ujian dadakanku telah selesai.

"Selesai!" ujarku senang. Jungkook yang menontonku yang sedang mengerjakan soal bertepuk tangan.

"Yixing- _ah_ , masih ada tiga soal lagi! Coba kau balik kertas soal itu" kata Jongdae _seonsaengnim_.

Aku pun membalik kertas soal. Dan, memang masih ada tiga soal lagi.

Sejak kapan tiga soal tak diundang ini ada di situ? Aku yakin soal ini tidak ada di situ ketika aku menerima kertas soal itu tadi.

Baiklah. Sekarang, aku harus mengerjakan soal dengan TV yang menayangkan acara, bukan iklan!

Aku berusaha konsentrasi lagi untuk mengerjakan soal. Kali ini, lebih mudah dari sebelumnya. Lebih mudah daripada ketika iklan. Bukannya sombong atau apa. Kalau yang muncul di TV munculnya Jongin, aku jadi malas melihatnya. Jadi dalam waktu singkat, bahkan sebelum Jongin tampil di atas arena, aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Maaf ya, aku mengerjakan soal itu dengan benar, bukan asal-asalan.

Aku pun menyerahkan kertas soal dan kertas jawaban ke Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ untuk diperiksa. Setelah itu, aku fokus ke TV untuk melihat acara final.

Ahh, benar-benar... ketika aku sudah selesai mengerjakan soal, ternyata Jongin sedang tampil. Gerakannya sungguh jelek menurutku—entah kenapa, di mataku, semua yang dilakukan Jongin selalu jelek akhir-akhir ini—

Meskipun teriakan-teriakan fans Jongin itu memekakkan telinga dan lirih terdengar, 'gerakan Jongin _oppa_ bagus sekali, aku benar-benar ingin diajari _dance_ oleh _oppa_ ' tetap saja bagiku _dance_ nya Jongin sungguh jelek. Huh, apa-apaan. Sepertinya mereka tipikal remaja yang lebih menyukai wajah dibandingkan dengan _skill_.

Tampang Jongin itu sebenarnya lumayan. Dan senyumannya itu... tidak menawan. Terlalu berlebihan dan terlalu memaksa. Dan menyebalkan, asal kalian tahu. Dia itu penipu, suka menjebak, tukang fitnah, dan hal-hal menyebalkan lainnya yang tak bisa kusebutkan satu per satu.

"Nah, Yixing. _Ssaem_ sudah memeriksa hasil ujian susulanmu" kata Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ yang sedari tadi memeriksa jawabanku selagi aku menonton aksi Jongin di TV. Aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku dari TV barang sedetikpun.

"Sudah selesai, _ssaem_?" Tanyaku terkejut. Mataku masih belum bisa berpaling dari TV.

Setelah Jongin selesai tampil, aku pun berpaling dari TV untuk melihat berapa nilai yang diberi oleh Jongdae _seonsaengnim_.

" _Chukkaeyo_ , Yixing. Kau dapat nilai B-. Kau lulus"

Yes, akhirnya!

Kapan lagi aku bisa mendapat nilai B-? Padahal konsentrasiku sedari tadi terganggu dengan acara final...

Di TV, sedang ditayangkan Kwangjun yang terjatuh di atas arena, tangannya cedera ketika sedang melakukan _break dance_. Padahal gerakan Kwangjun lebih bagus dari sebelumnya. Lebih bagus dibandingkan Jongin menurutku. Yah, meskipun masih aneh. Dan... kamera menyorot pertengkaran di salah satu sudut arena. Astaga, ternyata Junmyeon memukul Jongin. Astaga, apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon? Maksudku, kenapa hanya memukul di perutnya saja? Kalau bisa ke seluruh tubuh agar ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup -_-

"Yixing _noona_ , kau harus ke sana sekarang!" kata Jungkook mendukung diiringi anggukan dari Jongdae _seonsaengnim_.

Ya, benar. Aku harus ke sana. Tampil sebagai peserta, atau... kalau misalnya aku sudah tidak boleh main lagi karena terlambat, aku bisa meneruskan perjuangan Junmyeon menghajar Jongin. Jadi, ketika aku datang ke sana dan aku didiskualifikasi atau apalah, aku masih punya tujuan lain.

.

.

.

Aku sampai di gedung kompetisi ketika Junmyeon sedang perform _dance_ dengan sebuah _boygroup_.

Tunggu... Junmyeon nge _dance_? Kukira dia masih belum bisa _dance_. Menurutku, gerakannya lumayan bagus untuk seorang pemula sepertinya.

Dengan terburu-buru aku memakai kostumku dan berjalan ke tengah arena. Kebetulan, saat itu Junmyeon dan _boygroup_ nya sudah selesai tampil. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Junmyeon juga menjadi bintang tamu di sini.

Lampu menyorotku ketika lagu selesai. Aku datang dengan dramatisnya seperti bulan lalu. Semua orang langsung berpaling ke arahku. Dan, semua penonton yang mendukungku langsung berteriak, "Unicorn! Unicorn! Unicorn!"

Hey, Kim Jongin! Kau mendengarnya? Pendukungku lebih banyak. Dan tentunya, aku lebih unik dibanding dengan dirimu. Semua pendukungku memakai topeng yang persis sama dengan milikku. Kalau pendukungnya Jongin? Memangnya ada yang memakai senyuman yang persis seperti milik Jongin? /Jangan gampar author karena author bikin Jongin antagonis di sini/.

Dari jauh, aku bisa melihat wajah Jongin memucat. Sama pucatnya seperti ketika Junmyeon menghajarnya tadi. Seharusnya, Jongin tidak usah dihajar. Dengan aku datang ke tempat ini saja, dia serasa sudah dihajar.

MC menghampiri arena. "Unicorn!" serunya. " _Always fashionably late!_ "

Aku menghampiri MC dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Si MC melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Malam ini, Unicorn kita yang misterius, tampil mewakilkan sekolahnya, Seoul of Performing Arts! Jadi, kita ada dua peserta dari satu sekolah! Ada apa ini dengan Seoul of Performing Arts? Isinya ternyata banyak anak yang berbakat!"

Kemudian, MC melanjutkan kata-katanya yang itu-itu saja, tentang prosedur kompetisi. Sementara itu, aku dan Jongin bertatapan.

"Kupikir kau orang baik" kataku sinis. Ke Jongin tentunya. Tiada lagi manusia yang perlu disinisi selain Jongin. Dia itu benar-benar brengsek.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu, Yixing" katanya kalem, seolah-olah dia tidak tahu kalau aku membencinya sekarang. "Kita semua memakai topeng"

"Topeng?" ulangku. "Ngomong-ngomong, itu bukan aku"

Dan, aku pun membuka topengku.

Seluruh penonton gempar. Mungkin, seluruh Korea yang sedang menonton acara ini juga gempar. Akhirnya, wajahku tampil juga, tanpa memakai topeng yang menutupi mata dan hidungku. Dan, siapa pun bisa tahu kalau akulah si Unicorn yang terkenal itu.

Mudah-mudahan saja _haraboeji_ menonton acara ini. Beliau pasti senang kalau aku mengikuti acara seperti ini. Dan Baekhyun? Mudahan saja dia juga menonton! Supaya dia tahu kalau tidak selamanya aku yang bodoh ini tidak bisa apa-apa. Okelah kalau aku tidak bisa bermain basket dan mendapat nilai A+ di ujian Fisika. Tapi aku bisa melesat di kompetisi _dance_.

"Inilah penentuan siapa yang akan menjadi juara kita tahun ini! _Hit it, DJ_!"

Musik _hip hop_ langsung menggema di arena. Jongin dan MC menyingkir, sementara aku mulai melenturkan badanku. Aku menunjukkan urutan gerakan yang sudah aku pelajari berhari-hari di gudang.

Aku melempar tangan ke atas, lalu menggerakkan kepala. Setelah itu, melompat dn melakukan gerakan presisi, gerakan tangan memutar diiringi hentakan seirama musik _hip hop_. Lalu, aku _spin_ dan menjejak kaki dua kali, lompat, hentak badan, gerak kepala, dan _spin_ lagi. Aku melakukan _handspring_ begitu musik _hip hop_ menjadi _slow_ sejenak. Kemudian, aku membungkukkan badan dan mulai mengayunkan bahu. Ketika aku tegak lagi, aku mengunci lutut kiriku agar aku bisa menggerakkan pinggang kananku. Gerakan itu aku lanjutkan dengan _spin_ dan _toe touch_.

Aku melanjutkan lagi rutinku dengan semangat. Menggerakkan kaki kanan kiri, mengayun bahu dan tangan, menghentak badan sekali diiringi jejak lantai, sambil sesekali melakukan _old man style_. Sesekali juga, aku tepuk tangan sesuai _beat_ dan aku melompat dua kali, tambah _spin_ , dan _slide_ ke kiri. Aku langsung berputar badan lagi seperti angsa. Aku menggerakan tangan diiringi beberapa hentakan, lalu lompat, dan _slide_... selesai.

Penonton bersorak gembira. Lihat itu! Gerakanku pasti lebih bagus daripada Jongin. Gerakanku lebih variatif, _chic_ , dan mengalir. Sangat berbeda dengan gerakan Jongin yang monoton dan hanya menebar pesona.

Musik belum berhenti. MC langsung maju untuk mengumumkan, " _Now a dance off!_ Jongin masuk _! Lets the battle begin_!"

 _Dance_ dimulai lagi. Sekarang, antara aku dengan Jongin. Baiklah. Kita lihat siapa yang pantas memenangkan kompetisi ini.

Aku mulai _dance_ dengan rutin berbeda. Kali ini, lebih banyak difokuskan untuk melawan Jongin, untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku lebih baik daripada dia. Aku mulai menghentak tangan dan kepala. Lalu _spin_ beberapa kali ditambah hentakan bahu dan ayunan badan.

Jongin membalas dengan gerakan-gerakan andalannya. Gerakan yang sudah basi, menurutku. Dia mulai memakai lagi gerakan yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Ayunan-ayunan tangan yang diulang-ulang. Hentakan bahu yang tidak detail dan gerakan presisi yang itu-itu saja. Yang paling pasti, senyumannya yang begitu-begitu saja. _Well_ , Kim Jongin, pesonamu sudah hilang di mataku. Bagiku, spin yang barusan kau lakukan sangat terlihat tegang. Seolah-olah, kau itu tidak percaya diri dengan diri sendiri.

Detik berikutnya, aku mulai tidak mempedulikan Jongin. Aku mulai sibuk dengan danceku sendiri, seolah-olah acara ini memang dibuat khusus untukku. Slide ku lebih lentur dan cantik, dan spinku cukup sempurna. Aku bebas berekspresi dengan gerakanku sendiri.

Musik berhenti satu menit kemudian. Aku sudah benar-benar kelelahan. Bagiku, kelelahan bukan hal penting lagi saat ini. Yang penting aku sudah menunjukkan pada Jongin kalau dia tidak ada apa-apanya!

.

.

.

"Ini dia, saatnya..." seru MC begitu acara selesai menayangkan iklan. Aku dan Jongin sudah kembali ke tengah arena. "Yang sudah membuat semua yang ada di arena dan penonton di rumah jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat! Atau hanya saya yang merasakan itu? Hahaha... yang pasti, acara malam ini sangat seru. Dan penampilan kedua peserta benar-benar menakjubkan! Saya juga salut dengan mereka berdua karena bisa menampilkan penampilan yang memukau. Tidak salah ya kalau juri memilih mereka masuk ke grand final"

Penonton bersorak tidak sabar.

"Baiklah, sekarang, waktunya untuk kita mendengarkan siapa yang menjadi pemenang _dance competition_ tahun ini..." MC mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam sakunya dan membacanya dan hati-hati membacanya. "Dan, pemenang 'High School Dance Competition' tahun ini, berdasarkan vote... republik Korea memilih..."

Musik mengalunkan nada tegang. Aku paling benci musik ini. Maksudku, aku suka melihat suasana seperti ini, saat orang-orang menunggu dengan tegang, dan ada musik berdentum-dentum makin tinggi, lalu ada yang mengumumkan pemenang, dan salah seorang berteriak histeris. Tapi, aku tidak suka kalau aku jadi salah satu dari orang yang menunggu dengan tegang itu. Aku jadi ikut merasa tegang.

"Jongin!" kata MC sambil menunjuk ke arah Jongin.

Jadi, bukan aku yang menang?

" _You're out_!"

 _Out_?

" _It's mean_ , Unicorn yang memenangkan pertandingan ini! Yeah!"

Musik kemenangan langsung menggelegar. Nyaris di seluruh arena tempat kompetisi para penonton bersorak senang. Sementara itu, aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar. Aku menang? Maksudku, ya, aku pantas untuk menang. Tapi, aku benar-benar menang? Maksudku, gerakan Jongin juga tidak begitu jelek.

Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan saja. Yang penting aku sudah menang, aku sudah membuktikan kalau aku bisa, aku bukan orang yang bodoh dan tidak mempunyai keahlian apa-apa.

Aku melompat-lompat dengan bahagia. Kemudian, aku melihat Junmyeon berlari ke tengah arena, menghampiriku.

Junmyeon.

Junmyeon di mana?

Junmyeon menghilang di antara rombongan orang-orang yang ingin merayakan kemenangan ini denganku. Para panitia langsung berlarian ke tengah arena untuk mengamankan situasi. Aku hanya bisa melihat serbuk warna warni jatuh dari langit-langit dan mengguyur badanku. Aku sudah lupa dengan Jongin. Bahkan, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan si MC lagi. Beberapa panitia memberiku karton besar yang bertuliskan cek uang senilai tiga ratus juta won.

"Peraihan suara Unicorn sebesar 65,25% mengantarkan dia menjadi juara pertama di tahun ini. Sebagau juara pertama, Unicorn wakil dari Seoul of Performing Arts School memenangi hadiak berupa cek senilai tiga ratus juta won! Chukkahamnidaaa! Pemenang final kali ini akan ikut 'International High School Dance Competition' di New York, Amerika Serikat!"

Kemudian, MC mengundurkan diri dan musik berdentum lagi tanda acara sudah selesai.

Aku tidak mengerti aku harus apa saat ini. Semua orang datang dan membuatku bingung. Beberapa orang memberiku salam, sementara aku belum kenal siapa saja mereka. Mr Park juga ada di situ. Tapi, semuanya benar-benar membingungkan.

Alhasil, aku hanya bisa menangis karena terharu. Mungkin terharu karena akhirnya aku memenangkan kompetisi ini, karena perjuanganku sudah terbayar dengan baik, karena _Haraboeji_ sekarang bisa bangga denganku karena aku sudah bisa menghasilkan sesuatu. Aku juga terharu karena Junmyeon memilih percaya padaku meski aku sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tak termaafkan.

.

.

.

To

Be

Continued

.

.

.

Halo T_T Ada yang nungguin ini FF? Maaf baru update lagi... author sibuk kuliah T_T Maklumlah baru semester 1 :v susah ngebagi waktu antara kuliah ama nulis FF :3 Jadi, mohon kesabarannya ya nunggu next chapter beberapa FF dan juga FF barunya ^^


	14. Chapter 14

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Kim Jong In

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Remake dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 14: Suho POV: Menaklukkan Hati _Appa_ Adalah Hal Yang Mustahil

.

.

.

Yixing semakin hilang dari pandanganku. Aku sudah mencoba untuk mendekatinya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja orang-orang itu mendahuluiku, menutupi jalan dan menjauhkanku dari Yixing. Mereka semua datang seperti air bah sehingga aku tidak bisa menghampiri Yixing.

Yixing...

"Kim Junmyeon!" panggil seseorang mengagetkanku.

Aku berbalik. Dan aku merasa lebih terkejut ketika melihat _appa_ sudah berdiri di belakangku. Wajah beliau penuh kemarahan. Seolah-olah, beliau sudah menyaksikan seluruh acara _dance_ ini, melihatku berkelahi atau bernyanyi, dan karena itu beliau merasa marah. Mungkin sebenarnya, _appa_ sudah menyaksikan. Ini acara nasional, kalian ingat?

Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku sudah berada di rumah.

 _Appa_ menggusurku menuju rumah dengan wajah murka dan aura panas di sepanjang perjalanan. Bahkan beliau semakin marah ketika tiba di rumah, seakan-akan semua hal di dunia ini membuat malam hari ini semakin buruk.

 _Appa_ mulai menyebutkan semua kesalahanku dengan cara berteriak-teriak, seperti sedang berpidato di depan seluruh sekolah tanpa mikrofon —bedanya, sekarang dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. "Berbohong! Bekerjasama dengan Unicorn si pencuri soal! Mencuri mobil tanpa izin! Menyetir tanpa SIM! Bergaul dengan anak _boygroup_! Kau ingin jadi apa, huh? Anak berandalan!"

Dan seperti biasanya, kalau sudah dimarahi seperti ini, aku hanya bisa masuk ke dalam kamar. Diam di sana mengurung diri. Merenung. Membuat rencana baru. Atau apa saja. Apa saja untuk menghilangkan teriakan-teriakan memekakkan itu dari telingaku.

Malam itu pun, aku hanya bisa diam. Merasa bersalah. Merasa kecewa. Berusaha merasa bangga karena berhasil menemani Yixing sebelum masa-masa kemenangannya. Meski kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya aku tidak membantu banyak. Aku hanya mengulur waktu saja. Jadi, aku merasa tidak bangga. Aku malah tertekan dan merasa semakin kecewa.

Saking kecewanya, aku sudah tidak peduli pada semuanya. _Appa_. Sekolah. Yixing. Apapun. Seperti tempo hari. Hanya yang sekarang harus benar-benar tidak peduli. Tidak boleh ada pengaruh dari luar agar aku tidak berubah pikiran.

Keesokan harinya ketika di sekolah, aku mulai merasa tidak peduli pada semuanya. Aku melihat Taehyung sedang sibuk memasang bikini warna merah pada patung pembawa masalah yang wajahnya mirip dengan _appa_. Yang aku herankan adalah, begitu niatnya anak itu—Taehyung— datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi hanya untuk menyiapkan kejahilan-kejahilan berikutnya.

Saat Taehyung sedang meletakkan kacamata hitam di patung itu, aku melewatinya dengan murung. Itu membuat Taehyung terbelalak tegang. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, mengerutkan alis. Aneh. Terkejut.

Mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau aku bukan anak PHP lagi.

Bukan. Dia sudah tahu yang itu.

Mungkin dia terkejut karena aku tidak membela _appa_ ku yang akan dia jahili lagi.

Sudah kubilang, aku ini sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Tempat pertama yang aku datangi adalah ruang kepala sekolah. Sebagian besar barang-barangku ada di sana. Dulu itu mejaku. Jungkook, ketua PHP yang baru, sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan meja khusus di ruang kepala sekolah itu. Mungkin, dia masih merasa canggung atau apa sehingga tidak mau satu ruangan dengan kepala sekolah.

Ketika aku sampai di ruang kepala sekolah, _appa_ sudah ada di sana. Dia sedang membaca koran sambil serius menatap beberapa artikel. Aku sengaja tidak menyapa agar tidak perlu membahas kejadian semalam.

Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ mendatangi ruang kepala sekolah dengan wajah sumringah. Dia berlari-lari gembira. Oh, bukan. Dia nyaris seperti melayang. Di tangannya, ada sebuah bungkusan.

"Maaf, _kyojangnim_..." kata Jongdae seonsaengnim dengan tersenyum lebar. Aku melirik ke bungkusan yang dibawanya, yang sudah rusak sebagian karena penutupnya terbuka dan semua orang bisa tahu apa isinya—piala— aku tahu kenapa Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ terlihat bahagia seperti itu.

 _Appa_ membuka bungkusan itu dan isinya memang terdapat sebuah piala.

"Ini adalah piala pertama sekolah kita untuk semester ini, _Kyojangnim_!" kata Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ dengan bangga. Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ melirik ke arah tulisan yang tertera di piala tersebut. "Zhang Yixing dari Seoul of Performing Arts School. Juara I High School Dance Competition".

 _Appa_ terdiam. Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ terdiam menunggu reaksi _appa_. Begitu pula denganku. Hening. Belum sempat _appa_ mengutarakan reaksinya, tiba-tiba saja di luar terdengar gaduh suara _marching band_ sekolah.

Aku berlari keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tidak biasanya _marching band_ bermain di jam-jam seperti ini. Mereka memilii waktu latihan sendiri, bukan di saat-saat seperti ini. _Marching band_ sekolah berparade dari gerbang sekolah menuju lapangan. Dengan rute melalui gedung dalam sekolah, ke aula, ke koridor-koridor, baru keluar lapangan.

Ketika aku menonton, aku melihat iring-iringan _color guard_ yang melemparkan bendera warna _silver_ ke udara, menangkapnya lagi, memutarnya di pinggang, lalu memutarnya di depan.

Barisan terompet dan mellophone membahana, memainkan melodi musik yang berirama. Sementara itu, trombon, bariton, dan tuba membuat lagu semakin terasa penuh dan menggairahkan. Untuk sesaat, aku merasa terbawa di dalam musik yang menggelegar itu.

Barisan perkusi semakin membuat arak-arakan ini bersemangat. Yixing berjalan di antara para pemain tersebut, tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepada siapa saja yang memberinya ucapan selamat. Semuanya begitu sempurna. Semuanya begitu menakjubkan.

Hanya saja, beberapa orang sepertinya tidak merasa begitu. Buktinya _appa_. Dia malah membuang piala Yixing ke tempat sampah. "piala seperti ini bukan memberi prestasi! Melainkan rasa malu" geramnya.

Sejak saat itu, piala tersebut tergeletak di dalam tempat sampah, seolah-olah piala itu tak pernah menjadi benda yang berharga. _Janitor_ sekolah, yang sering berbeda pendapat dengan _appa_ , seringkali bolak balik menyimpan kembali piala Yixing ke rak kosong yang seharusnya diisi piala. Dan setiap kali _appa_ melihat piala berada di rak, _appa_ membuangnya kembali. Dan kemudian, _janitor_ meletakkannya kembali ke rak. Bolak balik seperti itu hingga akhirnya _appa_ memanggil sang _janitor_.

 _Appa_ megancam akan memecat sang _janitor_ jika piala itu kembali berada di rak. Akhirnya, _janitor_ itu menyerah. Dia pun dengan berat hati membuang piala itu dengan tangannya sendiri di depan _appa_ , meski lagi-lagi harus diiringi omelan berisi sindiran untuk _appa_ , "Jika saja membuka hati orang yang keras kepala semudah membuka lemari—"

"Keluar kau" teriak _appa_.

"Kalau boleh memberikan pendapat, menurut saya, sejak ada isinya rak itu jadi lebih nyaman dilihat, _kyojangnim_..." kata sang _Janitor_ tanpa memperdulikan teriakan _appa_ , kemudian keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

Dan kata-kata itu pula yang sangat ingin kuucapkan pada _appa_. Untuk memberitahu _appa_ , bahwa piala yang disebutnya sampah itu tidak dihasilkan dengan mudah. Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tapi membutuhkan keringat, waktu, dan pengorbanan...

.

.

.

Siang itu merupakan hari terakhir belajar di semester ini. Aku datang bersama Jongdae _seonsaengnim,_ beliau memintaku untuk membagikan undangan yang ditujukan bagi para siswa.

"Udangan ini untuk orang tua atau wali kalian" kata Jongdae _seonsaengnim_. "Ingat, tanpa orang tua atau wali, rapor tidak bisa diambil"

Tiba-tiba, aku melirik ke arah Yixing. Dia terlihat tertegun menatap ke depan. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya? Apa tentang kompetisi kemarin atau ada hal lain?

Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi apa-apa dari Yixing sejak kemenangannya. Aku belum mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya atau memberi ucapan selamat. Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ saja yang sedang membagikan undangan menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan selamat. Kenapa aku belum mengucapkan selamat, sih? Bukankah aku satu-satunya orang yang melihat bagaimana perjuangan Yixing untuk meraih kemenangannya? Maksudku, selama ini dia selalu latihan bersamaku.

Tak lama bel berbunyi. Waktu sekolah sudah selesai. Satu semester yang berat sudah terlewati. Semester yang diisi dengan hal baru di Seoul of Performing Arts School. Terlebih lagi di kehidupanku. Di semester ini, aku benar-benar merasa mempunyai teman. Aku mempunyai seseorang yang bisa aku kabari tentang keadaanku, perasaanku, atau pemikiranku. Yah, meskipun terkadang sering bertengkar dengan Yixing, terkadang aku rasa aku membutuhkan hal itu juga untuk mengevaluasi diri.

Murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar menyambut akhir semester. Sebagian murid melepas jas almameter sekolah dan menyimpannya di mana saja. Mereka semua meloncat-loncat gembira, berlarian, bernyanyi-nyanyi, juga berteriak. Kulihat Jungkook sibuk menertibkan murid-murid tersebut.

Hmm... PHP. Aneh sekali rasanya tidak berada di lorong tersebut untuk menertibkan murid-murid. Tapi, rasanya menyenangkan juga bisa santai menikmati akhir semester ini layaknya mereka yang bersuka cita di sana...

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo, yeorobun ^^ Oh My Unicorn balik lagi~ bagaimana? Ini bikinnya ngebut pemirsah Karena sudah mendekati ending, Insya Allah chapter terakhir bakal author publish awal tahun ya :v review-an dari kalian bakal author tunggu terus ya :v kalo review dari kalian bagus, bakal author bikinin sequel / FF sulay terbaru /btw, author lagi terkena demam Sulay shipper/

Ppshhh, author publish double chapter hari ini. Tekan tombol next kalo ingin baca!


	15. Chapter 15

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Kim Jong In

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Remake dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 15: Yixing POV: Aku Tidak Butuh Sekolah Ini!

.

.

.

Undangan. Undangan pembagian rapor.

Astaga... apa aku harus datang ke sana untuk mengambil rapor ini dengan _haraboeji_? Maksudku, aku kan sudah tidak perlu ada di Performing Arts untuk sekolah atau untuk mengikuti segala macam kegiatan di sana. Aku sudah meraih mimpiku dan semuanya sudah selesai. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai urusan lagi di sana.

Memang, mungkin aku akan merindukan suasana di sana atau apa. Tapi...

Tidak perlu. Tidak. Aku tidak perlu datang ke sana karena semua ini tidak ada gunanya. Aku sudah mempunyai pekerjaan. Aku memiliki _haraboeji_. Aku mempunyai modal untuk membuat _haraboeji_ berobat atau mungkin membuat usaha kalau uang hasil menang kompetisi kemarin masih ada sisanya. Ya. Banyak orang-orang yang tidak sekolah tapi bisa menjadi orang yang sukses. Jadi, aku juga bisa menjadi orang yang sukses tanpa harus sekolah.

Lagipula, kalau aku masih sekolah, berarti aku harus bangun lebih pagi dan menyisir rambutku. Dan memoleskan _lipgloss_.

Lalu, kalau aku sekolah, berarti aku harus mengikuti kuis-kuis yang diadakan mendadak dan sangat sering. Belum lagi tiket pelanggaran yang pasti menghampiriku meskipun aku hanya terlambat dua menit ke sekolah. Semua hal yang berbau pelajaran akan membuatku _badmood_ seketika. Kimia. Biologi. Semuanya. Basket juga...

Dan bertemu dengan Junmyeon...

Tapi bukan berarti aku membenci Junmyeon. Hanya saja... ya. Intinya aku tidak perlu datang ke sekolah lagi.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk meremas kertas undangan itu, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Mulai hari ini, aku harus melupakan tentang sekolah, tentang Performing Arts, pelajaran, dan semuanya. Aku bisa konsentrasi ke pekerjaanku, ke proyek baruku bersama Mr Park. Dan aku bisa lebih memerhatikan _haraboeji_. Kalau aku tidak sekolah, aku jadi bisa membereskan rumah lebih cepat.

Selesai membereskan rumah, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke bank. Mencek saldo tentunya. Maksudku, bukannya aku berharap hadiah dari kompetisi kemarin sudah terkirimke rekeningku. Hanya saja aku takut kalau belum sampai.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju bank, banyak orang-orang yang melihat ke arahku. Seperti aku ini membawa penyakit atau apa yang membuat mereka semua menatapku dengan heran. Berkali-kali aku menatap ke diriku sendiri apakah aku memakai baju terbalik atau salah memakai sepatu. Tapi tidak. Bajuku tidak terbalik dan sepatuku tidak beda sebelah...

" _Eonni_ , _eonni_ yang ada di TV dua hari yang lalu, ya? Unicorn?" tanya seorang gadis yang kira-kira berusia lima belas tahun menghampiriku.

Unicorn? Dua hari yang lalu?

Ah, ya benar. Aku baru sadar kalau orang-orang melihatku karena aku adalah Unicorn yang memenangkan kompetisi _dance_ dua hari yang lalu.

" _Ne_ , aku unicorn" balasku tersenyum.

" _Eonni_ , bolehkah kita _selca_? Satu kali saja. Aku fans beratmu, _eonni_ " pinta gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya dari saku jas. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika ia mengaktifkan aplikasi kamera dan _selca_ bersama.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari bank, aku berjalan dengan langkah ringan. Sebagian uang sudah aku ambil untuk membeli baju baru dan beberapa kebutuhan rumah.

Ketika aku sampai di rumah dan hendak mengambil kunci rumah di saku celana, datang _ahjussi_ tetangga yang menghampiriku sambil tersenyum.

"Yixing- _ah_!" panggilnya. "Bagaimana nilai rapornya? Bagus?"

Rapor?

Kenapa _ahjussi_ itu menanyakan rapor?

"Tadi _haraboeji_ minta ke _ahjussi_ untuk mengantarkan _haraboeji_ ke sekolah. Katanya ingin mengambil rapor. Sekolahmu bagus, Xing. _Ahjussi_ tidak tahu kalau kau sekolah di sekolah yang besar itu"

 _Haraboeji_ ingin mengambil rapor?

Aku buru-buru meletakkan belanjaanku di depan bangku teras rumah dan berlari menuju sekolah. Dengan kilat. Bahlan, aku tidak menyangka aku bisa berlari secepat ini. Entah karena sedang mengejar _haraboeji_ atau karena aku sudah sering bolak-balik di jalan ini, jadinya terasa lebih cepat. Aku sampai di sekolah beberapa menit kemudian dan langsung berlari ke _hall_ sekolah. Rasanya, sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak ke sini. Mungkin, faktor keinginan tidak akan sekolah di sini lagi membuatku merasa tempat ini serasa baru bagiku.

Orang pertama yang aku temui adalah Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon- _ah_ , kau melihat _haraboeji_?"

Kami saling pandang. Dan tiba-tiba, dia berlari. Aku mengikutinya. Entah kenapa dia berlari. Dan kami tiba di ruang kepala sekolah.

Ruang kepala sekolah?

Kenapa pembagian rapornya di ruang kepala sekolah? Apa haraboeji ada di dalam? Sebelum kami berdua masuk, aku bisa mendengar ada semacam perbincangan yang serius.

Dan ternyata... tidak.

Tidak...

Ternyata, Siwon _seonsaengnim_ sedang menunjukkan rekaman ketika aku sedang mencuri soal ujian tempo hari. Di sana, tampak aku yang sedang mengenakan kostum Unicorn sedang melakukan _handspring_ Ambil melewati sinar-sinar inframerah yang kalau tersentuh bisa membunyikan alarm.

Aku terdiam di depan pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah, menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan dibicarakan oleh Siwon _seonsaengnim_ kepada _haraboeji_. Junmyeon juga terdiam di sebelahku

" _Haraboeji_..." lirihku.

"Jadi... saya rasa kita semua sudah sepakat. Akan lebih bagus untuk semua pihak jika Yixing dikeluarkan dari Seoul of Performing Arts School"

 _Haraboeji_ mengangguk, paham. Wajah beliau nampak muram. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Baru saja _haraboeji_ bangga padaku bahwa aku sekolah di sekolah ternama, sekarang aku malah menyakiti hati beliau.

"Kita memang tidak bisa memaksakan di luar kemampuan seorang anak"

Kepala sekolah sialan!

"Saya juga sudah tidak butuh sekolah ini lagi!" seruku dengan kesal. Kalau beliau ingin aku keluar dari sekolah ini, baik, aku akan menurutinya. Aku akan pergi. Lagi pula aku juga sudah muak dengan segala peraturan yang ada di sekolah ini. Terlalu mengekang.

"Zhang Yixing!" ujar _haraboeji_.

" _Kajja, haraboeji_ , kita pergi dari sini!"

Aku pun lalu membantu _haraboeji_ berdiri dan mengajak beliau untuk keluar dari sekolah. Aku berjalan di koridor bersama _haraboeji_. Ketika aku dan _haraboeji_ sampai di depan sekolah, ternyata langit sedang hujan. Entah kenapa jadi hujan begini. Anak-anak yang lain melihatku dengan sedih. Mungkin langit juga sedih. Tapi kan, aku sudah mempunyai komitmen sendiri dari awal kalau aku hanya akan sekolah di sini sampai _grand final High School Dance Competition_ tiba. Walaupun harus sekolah juga, aku tidak perlu sekolah di tempat seperti ini. Sekolah ini terlalu bagus untuk seseorang yang tidak berada sepertiku, dan kepala sekolah yang sepertinya tidak mempunyai perasaan.

"Yixing _noona_ , jangan pergi!" Teriak Jungkook.

Seluruh anak berlarian mengejarku sampai tangga paling depan. Hujan langsung membasahiku dan _haraboeji_ , tapi aku tak peduli. Semua orang memintaku agar aku tidak pergi. (Kecuali Kepala Sekolah itu, mungkin)

"Unicorn! Jangan pergi"

Aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat semua teman-temanku memohon agar aku tidak pergi. Bahkan, Baekhyun dan teman-temannya sekalipun. Aku menunduk, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa sekolah di sini lagi. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan belajar di sini.

Aku kembali berjalan menuju pagar depan. Hujan makin membasahi aku dan _haraboeji_. Sesaat, aku jadi memikirkan kesehatannya _Haraboeji_. Kami harus cepat-cepat pulang agar _haraboeji_ tidak kehujanan terlalu lama.

Junmyeon ada di pagar depan, siap membukakan pagar untukku dan _haraboeji_. Keberadaannya di situ membuatku merasa _deja vu_. Aku langsung teringat kejadian di kolam renang tempo hari (Baca chapter 3). Junmyeon pernah bilang, kalau aku tidak bisa bertahan di sekolah ini, dia bisa memastikan kalau dialah yang akan membukakan pintu gerbang untukku. _And see_? Ucapannya tersampaikan juga. Dia ada di sini untuk membukakan pintu gerbang untukku.

"Kau benar, Junmyeon- _ah_ " kataku sambil menangis, "aku tidak akan bisa bertahan di sini. Terima kasih, untuk semuanya, Junmyeon- _ah_ "

Aku masih bisa melihat mata Junmyeon berkaca-kaca di balik hujan. Mungkin memang dia menepati janjinya berada di sini untuk membukakan pintu gerbang untukku. Tapi, mungkin dia juga tidak bisa menepati janjinya karena tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Selamat tinggal Performing Arts.

Selamat tinggal, Junmyeon- _ah_. Aku mencintaimu...

.

.

.

Chapter 15 done! Tinggal 4 chapter lagi Oh My Unicorn bakalan END yeay ^^ moga-moga suka ya double yang author publish hari ini ^^ keep review and waiting for 4 last chapter ya ^^


	16. Chapter 16

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Kim Jong In

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Remake dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 16: Junmyeon POV: _Perfect_?!

.

.

.

Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa kesal dan kecewa pada _appa_. Ternyata, _appa_ bukan orang yang bisa aku jadikan panutan selama ini. Aku salah. Aku salah besar. _Appa_ adalah orang jahat yang membuat aku jadi tidak berperasaan dan sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman.

Aku mendatangi kantor _appa_ untuk melakukan konfrontasi yang seharusnya sudah aku lakukan dari dulu. Aku datang dengan basah kuyup, tidak peduli dengan lantai marmer sekolah ini yang akan jadi kotor.

" _Appa_!" bentakku. " _Appa_ sadar atau tidak, kalau _appa_ baru saja menghancurkan hati _haraboeji_ nya Yixing?"

"Hancur mana dengan hati _appa_?!" balas _appa._ "Sebelum kau bergaul dengan Yixing, kau itu _perfect_!"

" _Perfect_?" tanyaku sarkartis. "Ketika aku ulang tahun, yang datang hanya guru dan teman-teman _appa_! Aku tidak pernah punya teman! Walau satu orang pun. Itu yang dinamakan _perfect_ , huh?"

"Kim Junmyeon!"

"Yixing membuat kita bangga menjadi warga sekolah Performing Arts. Bukan dengan _hymne_. Bukan karena hukuman juga. Bukan. Oke, dia beda. Tapi bukan karena dia bodoh atau kampungan. Tapi, Yixing beda dari semua murid-murid di sini karena dia berani jadi dirinya sendiri!"

"Dia itu pemberontak! Dia curang ketika ujian, Junmyeon!"

"Dan _appa_ tidak menanyakan alasan kenapa dia mencuri soal, kan?" aku mengatur napas sesaat. "Yixing bukan pemberontak. Dia hanya anak yang butuh uang untuk berobat _haraboeji_ nya. Yang dia lakukan itu salah. Tapi, semua orang bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik. Kalau dia salah, ajari dia. Dia butuh _appa_. Dia butuh seorang _appa_ "

"Junmyeon! _Appa_ bukan ayahnya dia!"

"Bukan?" mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. "Bukankan guru pengganti orang tua di sekolah? Karena, aku selalu merasa... aku punya orang tua hanya ketika berada di ruangan ini. Tapi, kepala sekolah, ternyata hanya jabatan untuk _appa_ "

"Junmyeon..."

Aku keluar meninggalkan _appa_ dan semua keangkuhannya yang terkumpul di ruangan itu.

"Kim Junmyeon!" panggil _appa_. " _Appa_ belum mengizinkanmu keluar ruangan!"

.

.

.

Halooo~ Author DeerUnicorn back~ ada yang nungguin Oh, My Unicorn? Gak ada? Yaudah :v author kali ini langsung ngepublish 4 chapter ya. Dan di chapter 19 itu adalah last chapternya :33 Mungkin gak ada sequel-sequelan lagi karena author akan mulai sibuk kembali pertengahan Februari nanti. Dan, FF baru akan author publish segera, ada dua FF dengan genre yang berbeda :v so, tungguin aja ya readers- _deul_ :v

Ayo yang kepo sama kelanjutannya, klik "next"


	17. Chapter 17

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Kim Jong In

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Remake dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 17: Yixing POV: _Date?_

.

.

.

Di rumah, aku memeluk _haraboeji_ dengan erat. Hanya _haraboeji_ yang aku punya di dunia ini. Aku tidak mau kehilangan _haraboeji._ Kalau mesti kehilangan sekolah, itu tidak apa-apa bagiku. Tidak ada pengaruhnya. Tapi kalau aku kehilangan _haraboeji_ , mungkin aku juga kehilangan kehidupanku.

"Maaf, _haraboeji_... Yixing sudah mengecewakan _haraboeji_ " ucapku tulus.

"Perjalananmu baru dimulai, nak. Kalau kita tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan, kita tidak tahu kapan berbuat benar"

Aku semakin memeluk _haraboeji_ dengan erat. Kata-katanya benar. Meskipun aku butuh beberapa detik untuk mengartikan kalimat tersebut, tapi aku mengerti maksud haraboeji.

Untuk sesaat, aku menikmati waktuku bersama _haraboeji_. Sampai akhirnya, _haraboeji_ bangkit dan mengambil kamus Inggris dari kumpulan kamus di raknya.

"Kau akan mengikuti kompetisi di Amerika Serikat, kan? Maka kau perlu ini" kata _haraboeji_ sambil menyerahkan kamus itu dari tangannya.

Aku menerima kamus itu sambil tersenyum dan menghapus air mataku. Sesaat, aku nyaris mengatakan, "Astaga, kamus lagi, kamus lagi...". kupikir, kamus ini akan jadi hiasan di rumah saja. Tapi kemudian, aku baru sadar kalau kamus-kamus yang terpajang di rumah ini pasti akan berguna untukku suatu saat nanti. Ya.

.

.

.

Aku baru saja selesai makan malam dengan _haraboeji_. Malam ini, ada _prom_ night di sekolah. Seharusnya, aku ikut. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, untuk apa aku ada di sana. Aku harus mengobrol sana sini—kalau ada teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol. Aku juga harus diribetkan dengan urusan dandan dan itu sangat menyusahkan bagiku yang sangat jarang berdandan.

Yang pasti aku tidak akan ikut ke _prom_. Untuk apa? Lagipula kan, aku sudah dikeluarkan oleh kepala sekolah sialan itu. Lebih baik aku di rumah memikirkan bagaimana di Amerika nanti. Lagipula, kalau aku pergi ke _prom_ , aku akan bertemu dengan Jongin. Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah malas bertemu dengannya. Seharusnya aku sadar kalau senyuman mautnya itu palsu. Maksudku, mana ada orang yang senyumnya seperti itu?

Aku membereskan piring makan malam dan pergi keluar untuk membuang sampah. Tapi, begitu aku sampai di tempat sampah warga, aku melihat Junmyeon sedang berdiri disitu. Di depanku. Sangat dekat. Badannya wangi dan dia memakai jas yang keren, dengan potongan rambut yang keren pula. Baru kali ini aku sadar kalau Junmyeon sangat tampan. Dan, mempesona.

Tapi, untuk apa dia ada di sini?

"Junmyeon- _ah_ , bimbingan belajar sudah selesai" kataku lirih.

Junmyeon tidak menjawab. Dia jalan semakin dekat ke arahku dan menatapku dengan serius.

"Yixing, kau mau pergi ke _prom_ denganku?"

"Aku sudah bukan murid Performing Arts lagi"

"Kalau datang bukan sebagai murid, tapi sebagai... _date_ ku?"

 _Date_? Maksudku, maksudnya apa? Kencan, tanggal, atau _date_ yang lain?

Mungkin kencan. Ya.

Kencan.

Kencan?

Junmyeon mengajakku kencan?

Tapi... "aku berantakan"

Junmyeon mengacak rambutnya. "Aku juga berantakan"

"Aku tidak bisa..."

Junmyeon menghampiriku sehingga aku bisa mencium wangi parfumnya yang menyengat. Tapi, aromanya _manly_. Dan, segar. Sesaat aku sengaja menghirup wangi itu dan aku nyaris memeluk Junmyeon kalau saja aku langsung sadar untuk mengendalikan diriku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, Junmyeon memasangkan _corsage_ bunga di bajuku. Baju tidurku.

"Ini... kalau kau berubah pikiran. Kutunggu kau di gedung _prom_ "

Junmyeon... dia... dia menyematkan _corsage_ bunga ini khusus untukku...

.

.

.

Klik "Next"


	18. Chapter 18

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Kim Jong In

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Remake dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 18: Junmyeon POV: Malam Terakhir Jongin

.

.

.

Aku sudah melakukan yang seharusnya sudah aku lakukan. Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Aku sudah memberikan apa yang aku bisa. Aku kini hanya bisa berharap Yixing mau berpikir lagi mengenai ajakanku barusan, karena aku sangat mengharapkan kehadirannya di _prom_ ini.

Saat ini, aku sedang berjalan menuju gedung _prom_. Sendirian. Tanpa Yixing. Agak di luar harapanku sebenarnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Awalnya, aku ingin muncul di pintu masuk _prom_ bersama Yixing, orang yang akhirnya aku putuskan sebagai orang yang paling aku sayang. Orang yang paling aku cinta dalam arti apapun.

Aku tiba di gedung _prom_ ketika sebuah band sedang memainkan musiknya. Semua siswa yang ikut _prom_ mengenakan kostum terbaik mereka, terbaru. Bahkan, mungkin, ada yang sengaja menyiapkannya sejak awal karena _prom night_ seperti ini sudah menjadi tradisi setiap akhir semester.

Ketika aku tiba di dalam ruangan, melihat hiruk-pikuk siswa, sibuk memamerkan gaun mereka, membicarakan nilai rapor mereka tadi siang, menyesap _punch_ berwarna merah. Chanyeol sedang naik ke atas panggung. Chanyeol, anak ekskul basket yang cinta kepada dirinya sendiri lebih besar dari cintanya kepada Tuhan, orang tua, atau pacarnya—kalau ada, tampil mengenakan kostum ala Yunani. Kain berwarna putih dililitkan di tubuhnya. Di atas kepalanya juga dipasangi dedaunan kering sebagai mahkota.

"Di malam yang indah ini..." mulainya, berpuisi dengan buruk, tapi percaya diri. "Aku akan membawakan sebuah puisi, karyaku sendiri. Spesial... hanya untuk engkau, Byun Baekhyun. Permaisuriku..."

Chanyeol memberikan _kiss bye_ ke Baekhyun yang tampak ngeri dan malu. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Teman-teman Chanyeol mucnul di samping Chanyeol dan mulai melakukan atraksi drama yang buruk.

"Bila gong berbunyi," baca Chanyeol, "tandanya makan"

Dan, di saat itulah keadaan benar-benar makin kacau. Diperparah dengan teman-teman Chanyeol yang memeragakan apa yang dibacakan oleh Chanyeol. Benar-benar memalukan. Aku beruntung tidak ditakdirkan berteman dengan orang-orang semacam mereka.

"Bila rintik hujan," lanjut Chanyeol. "tanda akan hujan lebat...

Bila sinar meredup... tandanya mendung...

Namun, takkan ada tanda sejelas cintaku padamu...

Baekhyun...

Oh... Byun Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol berjalan membelakangi penonton. Kepalanya menoleh dengan dramatis. Seolah-olah, kamera sedang menyorotnya dengan khusus. Padahal, semua orang mengerutkan alisnya melihat atraksi dadakan yang buruk ini.

"Cintaku sejelas pusaran angin di siang hari..."

Teman-temannya sibuk berputar ala tornado.

"Senyata hatiku yang selalu meledak-ledak setiap menatap wajahmu...

 _Boom_...

 _Boom_...

 _Boom_..."

Teman-teman Chanyeol pingsan seperti korban perang. Seperti baru saja dijatuhkan bom nuklir oleh tentara penjajah.

"Tapi pasti satu yang benar, ya... itu! Benar-benar itu...!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, yang tampak seperti sedang menonton film horor.

Cintaku padamu, benar-benar... itu..."

Apa-apaan si Chanyeol ini. Sungguh tidak ada kerjaan. Kalau aku jadi Baekhyun, mungkin aku sudah pergi dari sini, pindah sekolah, ganti nama, dan memulai kehidupan baru. Atau kalau mau lebih singkat, bunuh diri saja. Selain mempermalukan diri sendiri, pada dasarnya Chanyeol juga mempermalukan nama sekolah.

Coba lihat penonton-penonton itu, mereka semua saling pandang. Tidak ada satu pun yang mengerti puisi Chanyeol. Teman-teman Chanyeol itu memancing tepuk tangan pada penonton, dan sayangnya, penonton pun bertepuk tangan yang aku yakin hanyalah sebuah keterpaksaan.

Semua itu membuat Baekhyun malu. Benar-benar malu.

Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi saja ke ruang guru, mengambil partitur lagu yang aku tinggalkan beberapa hari yang lalu di sana. Ketika aku sedang mengaduk sebuah lemari, aku mendengar sebuah percakapan dari ruang sebelah. Aku penasaran dan mengintip ke sana.

Tampak Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ sedang berbicara serius dengan Jongin.

"Kim Jongin, saya ingin bertanya, apa kau ada urusannya dengan kasus pencurian soal yang dilakukan oleh Yixing?"

"Saya? Kenapa _seonsaengnim_ bisa menuduh saya?"

"Ada saksi yang melihat, ketika malam Unicorn menerobos masuk ke sekolah ini, dia tidak sendirian"

"Ya bukan berarti dia bersama saya, _ssaem_..." sela Jongin, agak luntur kepercayaan dirinya dan mulai gugup.

"Menurut saksi itu, dia berani bersumpah orang yang menemani Unicorn itu kau, Jongin..."

"Tidak, sangat tidak mungkin..."

"Katanya, sewaktu Unicorn membuka kode rahasia ruang soal, kau ada di sampingnya membantu membuka kode rahasia itu..."

"Oh... kalau itu, anda salah, _ssaem_. Tidak mungkin orang itu saya. Karena saat itu saya sedang menunggul di mob..." Jongin berhenti sebentar. Matanya membelalak. Mendadak tersadar dia baru saja salah ucap. Dan tentunya, dia sudah dijebak. Senyumnya berubah menjadi kecut. Kata-kata yang bisa dia ucapkan berikutnya hanyalah berupa gumaman berupa, "bil..."

"Dugaan saya benar. Sayang sekali, Kim Jongin. Padahal kau bagus dalam pelajaran Olahraga saya. Kalau begitu, saya hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat menikmati malam _prom_ terakhirmu di Performing Arts, Kim Jongin..."

Dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa melihat mata Jongin berkaca-kaca. Kemudian, air matanya mengalir. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Seolah-olah, Jongin memohon agar Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ menarik kembali kata-katanya.

"Saya..." katanya dengan bergetar. "Saya... harus mengatakan apa ke orang tua saya?"

"Apa ya?" balas Jongdae _seonsaengnim_. "Hm... kau bisa mengatakan kalau di sekolah lain, kau akan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik"

Dan, Jongdae _seonsaengnim_ pun melangkah keluar ruangan. Mata Jongin masih mengucurkan air mata. Dia menangis.

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi berkeliaran di depanku di Performing Arts...

.

.

.

Klik "Next"


	19. Chapter 19

OH, MY UNICORN

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rated : T

Main cast : Kim Joon Myeon, Zhang Yi Xing

Other cast : Kim Jong In

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer :

Genderswitch. Remake dari film Oh Baby!. Pemeran merupakan milik Agensi, Orang tua mereka, dan Tuhan.

.

.

.

Chapter 19 (Last Chapter): Yixing POV: Saya Tidak Pantas Ada di Sana

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam aku berdiri di tempat pembuangan sampah sambil memainkan _corsage_ bunga dari Junmyeon. Aku tidak menyangka sebuah _corsage_ bisa membuat aku diam di sini untuk memikirkan semuanya. Memikirkan Junmyeon. Memikirkan _prom_. Memikirkan teman-temanku yang lain.

Baru saja aku ingin pulang ke rumah, berencana memasangkan corsage ini di salah satu bajuku yang paling cantik. Tapi, langkahku terhenti dan bayanganku tentang gaun berwarna ungu muda dengan _corsage_ di sebelah kiri langsung buyar. Suara mesin mobil yang berhenti di depan gang membuatku menoleh sekilas. Dan ketika pengemudinya turun, ternyata Mr Park lah pengguna mobil mewah itu.

"Perlu tumpangan ke _prom_?" tanya Mr Park sambil menunjuk mobil mewah yang ia parkir di depan gang.

"Saya tidak pergi ke sana" sahutku kemudian sambil menatap mobil mewah itu.

"Aku jamin ini tidak akan berubah jadi labu setelah pukul dua belas malam"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. "Saya di _drop out_ dari sekolah. Saya tidak pantas ada di sana"

"Hei... aku pernah bilang aku percaya kepadamu. Itu belum berubah sampai sekarang. Pertanyaannya... kapan kau percaya pada dirimu sendiri?"

Kapan aku percaya pada diriku sendiri?

" _Let's go_!" ajak Mr Park sambil memasuki mobilnya.

Jadi... aku harus apa?

Butuh waktu bermenit-menit untukku sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk datang ke _prom_ itu. Memakai gaun yang pernah diberikan Mr Park, dan tentunya, memasang _corsage_ bunga dari Junmyeon di dada kiriku.

.

.

.

Saat aku datang ke _prom_ , orang-orang sudah ramai berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Mr Park hilang entah ke mana. Aku tidak tahu mesti menghampiri siapa untuk diajak mengobrol. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku ajak mengobrol di tempat ini hanya Junmyeon. Tapi sayangnya aku tak menemukan Junmyeon sejauh mataku memandang gedung _prom_.

Aku mencari Junmyeon kemana-mana. Aku juga sudah keliling sambil mengambil _punch_ , sepotong kue, dan menyapa beberapa orang. "Hei, bajumu bagus, beli di mana?" setelah itu, barulah aku melihat Junmyeon. Dia muncul di atas panggung.

Ya Tuhan, sayang sekali. Junmyeon muncul bersama _appa_ nya.

Siwon _seonsaengnim_ naik ke atas panggung, sementara Junmyeon siap di depan piano.

"Wahai para kaum muda..." nyanyi Siwon _seonsaengnim_ , yang setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya itu _hymne_ baru untuk sekolah. Dengar-dengar, setiap awal semester baru selalu ada _hymne_ baru.

Tapi, belum juga Siwon _seonsaengnim_ melanjutkan ke lirik lagu selanjutnya, Junmyeon berhenti main musik. Siwon _seonsaengnim_ menoleh ke belakang.

" _Appa_ " kata Junmyeon. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi _perfect_. Aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Jadi Kim Junmyeon. Dan, lagu yang akan kumainkan, judulnya Desember..."

Lalu, mulailah Junmyeon melantunkan lagu itu. Lagu yang indah itu. Lagu yang aku dengar tempo hari ketika bimbingan belajar pelajaran musik. Bahkan, mungkin ini yang lebih indah. Nada-nadanya terdengar lebih siap dan suasananya benar-benar mendukung.

Aku tersenyum sambil mendengarkan lantunan nada-nada indah itu. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan, manis dan menggairahkan. Dan, melihat Junmyeon yang memainkannya, rasanya sangat menakjubkan.

Junmyeon berhenti.

Dia melihatku berdiri di antara kerumunan dan tersenyum. Lalu, Junmyeon berbisik ke DJ, dan tiba-tiba saja musik berdentum dengan meriahnya. Memberikan _beat_ yang menghentakkan udara. Membuat badan rasanya ingin menari.

Astaga, Junmyeon!

Brett!

Tiba-tiba saja, semua lampu menjadi padam. Semua gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, kecuali kilatan-kilatan cahaya dari luar yang lewat beberapa detik saja. Aku panik. Seperti anak-anak yang lain. Sempat aku berpikir, mungkin ada teroris. Mereka mematikan lampu dan mereka menjarah semua barang berharga di sini. Dan, _yeoja_ yang berada di sini diculik. Dijadikan babu. Lalu... yah pokoknya apa saja. Apalagi, sewaktu gelap begini ada beberapa orang yang menabrak bahuku. Dan beberapa malah ribut soal penjahat yang lagi heboh mutilasi. Semuanya benar-benar panik.

Tapi kemudian, kepanikan tersebut berubah menjadi kemeriahan.

 _Wuuussss!_

 _Wuuussss!_

Kembang api tiba-tiba saja muncul di udara, memberikan percikan-percikan cahaya ke dalam gedung, menghadirkan kilatan-kilatan warna-warni di setiap wajah orang-orang. Pertunjukan kembang api tersebut begitu memukau. Aku tidak menyangka semuanya sudah di _setting_ seperti ini.

Semuanya begitu menakjubkan. Semua orang langsung menari di bawah remang-remang warna-warni yang tercipta lewat kilatan-kilatan kembang api yang indah. Aku juga menari di dalam kerumunan, melepas semua beban selama satu semester terakhir. Maksudku, sebulan terakhir. Aku sekolah di sini hanya sebulan.

Selama beberapa menit, setelah puas menari, aku bertemu dengan Mr Park dan diam di belakang sepanjang acara. Aku menonton orang-orang yang masih menari. Tapi tanpa disangka, Siwon _seonsaengnim_ menghampiri Mr Park dan aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Selamat... kau menang. Aku akan mengundurkan diri sebagai kepala sekolah besok pagi. Kau bisa menggantikanku" kata Siwon _seonsaengnim_ , membuatku terkejut dan heran.

Lumayan senang juga mendengarnya. Tapi masih merasa terkejut dan agak ganjal.

"Siwon- _ah_ " Kata Mr Park. "Kau tahu aku paling tidak betah dengan yang namanya sekolah. Dan satu lagi, kali ini kau yang menang"

Mereka sama-sama mengakui sesuatu. Apa aku juga mesti mengakui sesuatu? Misalnya tentang belajar lagi di sini? Aku sudah memikirkan ini berkali-kali. Kadang-kadang, aku masih ingin ada di sini, masih ingin lari pagi-pagi ke sekolah, masih ingin belajar ini itu, pokoknya apa saja. Sebenarnya, dengan bersekolah, aku jadi termotivasi sesuatu setiap hari. Menyenangkan kalau bisa melakukan sesuatu setiap hari.

"Uhm... _seonsaengnim_. Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan ke _seonsaengnim_ " selaku sopan.

Siwon _seonsaengnim_ terbelalak. Seolah-olah aku ini penyakit menular yang mestinya tidak perlu datang ke _prom_.

"Sampai kiamat kau tidak akan menikahi Kim Junmyeon! Junmyeon baru tujuh belas tahun!"

Musik berhenti. Lampu menyala. Semua orang menoleh. Penasaran.

"Saya... saya ingin dapat kesempatan sekolah lagi. Saya... ingin belajar"

Siwon _seonsaengnim_ menatap mataku dengan penuh pertanyaan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang beliau pikirkan.

"Kau ingin..." kata-kata Siwon _seonsaengnim_ terputus dan melayang di udara.

Aku mengangguk dengan yakin. Ya. Bahkan, aku rela kalau harus tes basket lagi. Juga bimbingan belajar lagi dengan Junmyeon. Dan belajar berenang lagi.

Siwon _seonsaengnim_ menghela napas panjang, seolah-olah melepaskan sebuah beban.

"Selamat datang di sekolah kami" ucap Siwon _seonsaengnim_ kemudian. "Lemari piala perlu diisi. Dan Yixing... maaf"

Kemudian, Siwon _seonsaengnim_ menatap Junmyeon yang ternyata sudah berdiri di sebelahku.

"Juga kau, Junmyeon... lagumu tadi... jauh lebih bagus daripada _Hymne appa_. Selamat"

Siwon _seonsaengnim_ menepuk bahu Junmyeon dengan canggung. Dia memeluk anaknya. Begitu romantis. Kalau boleh jujur, aku iri dengan Junmyeon. Setidaknya, dia masih punya _appa_ yang bisa dipeluk dengan erat. Oke, aku juga mempunyai _haraboeji_. Tapi, mungkin memiliki _appa_ dan _eomma_ bisa menambah kebahagiaanku.

" _Appa_..." ujar Junmyeon.

"Pergilah, bersama teman-temanmu" ucap Siwon _seonsaengnim_ sambil tersenyum.

Junmyeon tersenyum. Dan dia menatap ke arahku. Setelah itu, kami berdua berjalan menjauhi kerumunan.

Junmyeon mengajakku keluar dari gedung _prom_ dan menuju taman sekolah yang juga dihiasi pernak-pernik seperti di dalam gedung _prom_. Susananya lebih romantis daripada di dalam gedung. Kami berdiri berhadapan.

"Uhm... Yixing..." panggil Junmyeon pelan. Sepertinya ia malu.

"Ya?" jawabku. Ah, sepertinya aku juga malu. Ah tidak. Aku merasa deg-degan. Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu... tadi aku hanya iseng..." lanjut Junmyeon kemudian, yang membuatku tak tahan ingin tersenyum geli.

"Zhang Yixing... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal kepadamu..."

Sebenarnya dia ingin membicarakan apa? Maksudnya... maksudnya apa?

Junmyeon meraih tanganku dan memandangi punggung tanganku dengan hangat. Aku bisa merasakan hangatnya sekujur badanku. Semuanya benar-benar mendebarkan.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku" Pintaku.

Junmyeon menatap mataku dengan pandangan penuh arti. Senyumannya mulai muncul. Senyuman paling manis yang pernah dia tunjukkan kepadaku.

"Tidak akan"

"Sekarang, pelan-pelan... maju ke sini" kataku lagi.

Junmyeo melangkah maju. Tubuhnya semakin dekat. Aku bisa merasakan wangi tubuhnya dan hangat auranya. Matanya yang setelah dilihat dari dekat membuatku merasa teduh.

Rasanya, dunia ini berhenti. Rasanya, semua orang membeku, membiarkan aku dan Junmyeon berduaan sebentar menguasai dunia.

"Junmyeon..." ucapku. "Pernah tidak, kau mengalami saat di mana waktu rasanya berhenti?"

"Dan dunia seperti hanya milikmu?" sela Junmyeon.

Tahu-tahu, Junmyeon mendekat. Ya Tuhan. Jangan berhenti, Junmyeon. Kumohon...

Junmyeon tersenyum, lalu...

Lalu...

Langsung menciumku. Tepat di bibir.

Semua rasanya menakjubkan. Semua rasanya membahagiakan. Semua rasanya menghilang, hanya ada aku dan Junmyeon, semua rasanya lenyap, hanya ada cintaku dan cinta Junmyeon.

Aku merasa deg-degan. Rasanya mendebarkan. Rasanya lemas juga. Maksudku... aku tidak menyangka kalau 'itu' rasanya menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Yixing?" tanya Junmyeon khawatir, melihatku yang nyaris pingsan ke atas tanah karena lemas.

Aku berdiri dengan tertatih, agak malu juga. Tapi, aku tersenyum juga pada akhirnya. Tersenyum semanis senyuman Junmyeon.

"Yang pasti, untuk itu kau tidak perlu bimbingan" kata Junmyeon bercanda.

Aku tertawa. Junmyeon mendekat ke arahku, seolah akan menciumku lagi. Tapi, ternyata Junmyeon berbisik, "Kurasa... aku jatuh cinta padamu, Zhang Yixing anak baru"

"Aku rasa aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, Kim Junmyeon anak kepala sekolah"

Kemudian kami saling pandang. Dan, ya, benar. Aku dan Junmyeon ciuman lagi. Tidak perlu diceritakan dengan detail. Yang penting aku merasa senang dan bahagia. Ceritaku bisa berakhir happy ending seperti ini.

Pada dasarnya, semua sekolah sama. Semuanya tergantung bagaimana kita, bagaimana kita bisa istimewa. Tips dariku, dapatkan pelajaran, lalu dapatkan teman sebanyak yang kau bisa. Dan, kalau kau berani melepas topengmu dan menerima tantangan yang ada, mungkin kau bisa ditemukan oleh...

Cinta...

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga FF Oh, My Unicorn~~ perlu perjuangan buat menyelesaikan FF ini wkwkwk :v bagaimana FFnya readers-deul? Apakah 4 chapter terakhir kurang memuaskan? :v Author harap suka dengan FF ini Tunggu saja FF baru dengan genre yang berbeda selanjutnya ya annyeong~~


End file.
